Point of no return
by Krita
Summary: There are people in this world who are more then what they seem. There are always layers to a person's soul. Is there a way to see inside of Kyra's? Come see...
1. A new school

A/N: I'm actually not sure what the whole a/n thingy means, but I'm going to put it up because everybody else does. So this story is kind of sad, but it will most likely become happier. Cause I am a naturally happy person. Ok so let's begin.

Past the Point of Return 

She raised her eyes and looked through her drenched blonde hair at the school looming in front of her. _And it begins _again, she thought tiredly. Slowly she made her way to the front door and walked inside. The front office was easy enough to find, but class C-1 was more difficult.

Momiji's POV

I looked up at the sound of the classroom door opening. In walked a girl with sopping wet blonde hair that was blocking the majority of her features. I could see she was medium height and didn't have any emotion on her face.

"Class, this is our new transfer student, Miss Kyra Titsugumi," said the teacher when he noticed she had entered.Kyra pushed her hair behind her ears and looked at the class with a fierce pair of green eyes. "Ah, Mr. Sohma, will you please show Mr. Titsugumi around after class is over?" The teacher asked me.

"Umm, ok." I replied. Kyra's eyes sought me out of the crowd but that was all that moved.

Kyra's POV

The boy who spoke looked friendly enough so I turned to the teacher and asked softly where I should sit.

"There is a seat next Mr. Hatsuharu. He is sitting right there." The teacher replied, "Haru please raise your hand." A boy with black and white hair raised his hand in the back of the class. I walked towards him and sat down.

"Hi, I'm Haru Sohma, Momiji's cousin."

"Momiji?" I asked.

"Oh, the boy who is to show you around," he replied blushing a little. I nodded in understanding but didn't show any emotion.

"I am Kyra Titsugumi. It's nice to meet you." I replied politely.

"Alright class. Let's continue the lesson," the teacher started. I rolled my eyes, took out a piece of paper and began to draw. Soon enough the class let out for lunch. I started to fold my picture for better storage but Haru stopped me by placing his hand on my arm so he could see it. I glanced up at him and saw amusement in his eyes at the sight of my teacher caricature.

"Hey Titsugumi-san, I can take you to the lunch room now," said Momiji after I had put my picture away. "Alright," I replied and followed him out. Haru stayed with us on our way.

"Would you like to sit with us and our friends?" Momiji asked excitedly. I couldn't think of a good reason as to why not, so I went with them towards a group of students sitting at the base of a tree in the courtyard since the rain had stopped.

Hanajima's POV

"Hi everyone, this is Kyra Titsugumi. She just transferred here," the always cheerful Momiji said as he approached our group. The girl standing next to him quickly caught my attention. Her waves were very peculiar. I couldn't read them, but it wasn't as if she was dead, it was like she could block me.

"Hello Miss Titsugumi," Yuki was the first to say politely. Her eyes traveled to him when he spoke and she gave a small nod, but she didn't say anything. After everyone said hello we began to eat, but I never took my eyes off of Kyra. At the end of the meal she looked me directly in the eyes and I felt a slight tingling across my skin.

I must have shuddered because Tohru asked it I was ok. I did not want to alarm her of my findings yet, so I smiled at the brunette and said I was fine just a little chilled.

"Oh, do you think we should go inside then?" she asked worriedly. Just then the bell rang calling us all back to class.

Haru's POV

It was the end of school and Momiji and I began to walk home together. "What did you think of that Kyra girl today?" I asked him curiously. He thought about it for a minute before answering.

"She seems.... different. Some how cut off." He said finally. I looked up at him. It was strange that Momiji would be serious about something. "So, what are you doing this afternoon?" he asked me his cheerful self again.

"I don't know....."

Ok, so what did you think? I'll explain everything as it goes along so don't worry. I hope you enjoyed it, bye!


	2. Blue is not Haru's color

I'm so happy! I got my first review, tear tear Well, on with the story!

Past the Point of Return 

Kyra's POV

As I opened the gate to my most recent home and the rain started again. Sighing I continued into the house slowly not caring that my clothes were sopping wet.

"Hello there Mistress, may I take your coat?" one of the many maids asked me. I silently slide my coat form my shoulders and continued straight to my room. My walls were painted in a dark blue color and the dreary light of day was blocked out by my dark curtains. I dropped my backpack next to my desk and sat down on my desk chair. My homework was easy but tedious causing my eyes to grow tired and my limbs to be heavy .

"Miss?" another maid softly knocked on my door to get my attention. I pinned her with my eyes but didn't speak. In my opinion there is too much talking in the world and I don't need to add to it if it's not necessary. The maid took a step inside my room but retreated when I narrowed my eyes. "Your father is home," she mumbled and hurriedly walked away.

The majority of our servants were either scared of me, or avoided me all together except for a select few. I went in search of my father because he considered it an insult if he wasn't properly greeted when he arrived home. He was in his study, where he always is when he is home.

"Welcome home father," I said softly but he didn't respond so I said it again with more volume this time. His head snapped up before I could repeat myself a third time.

"Come in her Kyra, I need to speak with you," he replied finally and I entered the room. I always dreaded speaking to my father because it never ended well and I never won. I starred respectfully at the ground trying to ward off the on coming argument. I didn't have to wait long this time for him to reply, except instead of words I received a swift blow to the face. Since I was not prepared I crumpled to the floor and held the side of my face.

When I looked up at my father he just turned away and dismissed me. I rose, said 'good evening' and ran out of the room with my face stinging but my eyes were dry.

The next day 

Haru's POV

As Momiji and I entered the school campus together as usually just as Kyra arrived. She didn't look up from the ground and she seemed to not have heard us call her name.

In class she ignored most of my tries at a conversation or she just replied with a short answer that killed the topic. "Are you alright Miss Titsugumi?" I finally asked giving up dancing around the subject. Finally she raised her eyes and looked at me. There was such sadness in her eyes I wanted to pick her up and take her away from everything and feel a deep hatred to whomever put that sadness there. "I am fine," she said and absent mindedly rubbed her cheek.

Her hair swung to the side enough for me to see a blue and purple bruise high across her cheekbone. That pushed me over the edge into my other personality. I couldn't stop it so Black Haru surfaced pushing me beneath.

Black Haru's POV

The teacher was starring at me because I must have made a noise, but at this point I didn't care. "What's your problem Old Man? Wanna Go?" I practically screamed at him when he asked me to be seated. Out of the corner of my eye I say Momiji stand and take my arm.

"Mr. Malachi, May I please be excuse with Haru?" he asked sweetly. The stupid ass teacher was so stunned he allowed us to step out into the hall. _Just our luck_, I thought as Kyo came around the corner.

"Hey you dumb cat? Want to resume our fight?" I said menacingly when he was close enough. He gave me a confused look and turned to Momiji. I say him mouth _He has gone black_, to Kyo but I didn't care. I smacked Kyo in the back of the head and repeated my question, only louder. He slowly turned and lunged at me.

Lunch time 

Kyo's POV

_Damn cow,_ I thought bitterly to myself as I pushed the lunch Tohru had made me around my plate. My face still burned from where Haru had hit me but I didn't feel as bad since I gave him a souvenir as well.

"Kyo?" a voice said over my shoulder. Turned and looked at Momiji. "What," I said back feeling bad that I had gotten Momiji a detention. He looked at his feet and then back at me. "I think I know what set him off,"

All grumbling aside I gave Momiji my full attention. "What?" I asked again. He looked over his shoulder and directly at the new girl. She was sitting by herself on a bench eating her lunch and reading a book at the same time. She must have felt our gazes upon her because she glanced up from her reading and locked eyes with me. I could see the dark bruise on her face. It stood out on her light skin and I understood why Haru went black.

Ok, phew, I guess that one was kind of long. I hope you enjoyed it and please review! Thank you!


	3. Nightmares

I have been itching to write all day and I finally found some time.

Past the Point of Return

Flashback:

_"Mommy? Why don't you talk to me? Do you hate me?" the little girl asked a silent womanwho just ignored the whimpering child._

_A man charged into the room and grabbed the little girl forcing her to leave. "Don't speak around your mother!" the man scolded loudly as he slapped the girl. Tears flooded her eyes as the beating continued. Not again…_

Present

Kyra's POV

My body shook from the remnants of my nightmare. I had been rid of it for quite sometime and now it had crept back into my thoughts somehow. The sun peaked through my open curtains and danced across the floor. I sighed and began to get ready for another day of school.

Haru's POV

I watched her cross the school yard through the window by my locker. As usual her hair fell down her mid-back and swayed as she walked. I could not see her face but I remember almost all of its details. Ever since a few weeks ago when she had that ugly bruise I have watched her for anymore sign of physical damage. When ever I would ask her what happened she would either ignore the question or just act ignorant.

When she spoke you could tell she really wasn't there, yes she was physically but her mind was elsewhere. I yearned to understand what had happened so I could do two things. One, comfort her and help her get over it and second beat who ever caused it into a bloody pulp. Black Haru was very close to the surface lately and the slightest thing could push me over. The only person safe from Black Haru was Kyra and only I knew why.

"Hi ya Haru!" Momiji said breaking me out of my thoughts, "I didn't see you this morning so I thought you were sick. Did you come in early?" I glanced up at the blonde boy in front of me and didn't say anything. My insides seemed to have morphed into my darker side so anything I said would have been hurtful so I just shrugged.

Kyra's POV

I went into the classroom as always, but I was early today. When I looked up I noticed I wasn't the only one here early. Hatsuharu sat next to the window and seemed to be watching for somebody.

I cleared my throat but he didn't seem to notice so I went over to him. "Sohma-san? What are you doing here so early?" I asked softly when I reached him. He sat up quickly and nearly fell over when he sawme.

"Miss Titsugumi, why are you here so early?" I looked at him for a second and decided that I should be friendly. I smiled slightly and replied, "I asked you first." Something about this boy was different and it made me want to be nice.

Haru's POV

She was smiling at me. My brain was working over time trying to think of something funny yet cool to say. "Gurtspurlt," I said without thinking. Her smile widened and she started to laugh. It was so contagious I joined in and we laughed together for a few minutes. I loved the sound of her laugh.

"You are a unique guy aren't you?" she asked still giggling slightly. Something in her eyes told me she wasn't kidding but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just smiled and said, "I'm one of a kind," Her eyes took on a distracted look so I asked her what was wrong. I turned and looked out the window to see what had caught her attetion. There stooda lone man near the front entrance. Even though I didn't know who he was I felt hatred for him instantly.

Students began to file into the room so Kyra and moved to our desks. But when the teacher entered he went straight over to Kyra and whispered something to her. All I heard was, "see you now...." When he had finished she stood and went to leave but shot a pleading look my way over her shoulder.

"Sensei, may I please go to the rest room?" I asked after she closed the door. The teacher looked at me angrily but didn't object when I ran out the door.

Who is the mystery man? Who wanted to talk to Kyra? You will find out next time!


	4. Father where art thou?

I know how much I hate cliffhangers so I decided to save myself from being skinned alive by giving you the next chapter now. I would also like to thank my two reviewers so far. I nearly cried when I read them, I'm such a softy at heart. Well, I'll stop stalling now and give you the chapter. Enjoy.

Point of no Return 

Haru's POV

I ran down the hall after Kyra's retreating back. "Kyra!" I called her name when I got closer. She stopped and turned towards me but didn't raise her eyes. She didn't even seem to mind that I had called her by her first name. I slowed down and tried to catch my breath before I continued.

"What?" she asked softly starring at her feet. I took her hand and she lifted her head to look at me.

"Let me go with you," I said without thinking. Surprise was written all over her face and she was speechless. Conflicting emotions kept crossing her features and her eyes were blazing.

Kyra's POV

_He actually wants to come with me? What would father do if he heard I had shown up with this boy? Why does Haru want to come?_ I thought frantically trying to decide what I should do. The warmth of his hand in mine was relaxing and comforting, but I didn't want to admit to myself that I liked him. Liking was never good. It always ended in heart break.

"Kyra?" he asked squeezing my hand slightly to get my attention. I glanced up at him and I made the most selfish decision I could have without even thinking.

"Come with me please," I said softly. His eyes grew warm and he brought my hand to his lips and kissed is lightly. I could feel my face grow hot with embarrassment and my stomach was a war zone of butterflies.

I turned and began to walk with him at my side all the way to the front of the school. When my father's adviser came into view I looked at my feet again. He was a tall man of about 6'2" and had short black hair. He never smiled and worked as a tattle-tail for me. If I did anything in his presence my father would be told of it and I would either be beaten or worse.

"Kyra, your father has been called away for a month and he asked me to come and tell you. Also, you must come and stay with me, or with someone else for the duration," he said the last part eyeing Haru and my clasped hands. I blushed more and let go of his hand. "Anyway, that was all. He is leaving this afternoon so you can go home and pack and I'll pick you up there. Or if there is somewhere else I would appreciate a call and I will need all the information." He finally finished.

"Yes, of course Mr. Danichi." I replied and bowed courteously. He gave me a curt nod and left. Haru turned me towards him and looked like he was going to ask me something. He stopped and said under his breath, "Never mind."

Lunch time

Haru's POV

I was really nervous and I had no idea what they would say. "Um, Yuki? Kyo? Can I talk to you guys for a minute?" I asked during a break in the conversation. They agreed and we walked a ways away for some privacy. "I have a favor to ask you guys." I started.

"What is it Haru?" Yuki asked worriedly. Kyo looked at Yuki in disgust but didn't say anything when he saw Tohru over his shoulder.

"Well, would you guys object to my inviting Kyra to stay with you guys?" I asked starring at the ground scared of their answer.

"Why?" Kyo asked first. I glanced at him and forced myself to relax.

"Her father is going out of town for a month and she would have to stay with this prick. But he said if she found somewhere else to stay than she could and I would feel a hundred percent better if she was with somebody I trusted." I said all on one breathe. They were silent for a while before Yuki spoke. "Haru, I have no problem with her staying with us but we will have to ask Shigure since it is his house."

"Ok, I'll come home with you guys today and ask him myself!" I said excitedly and I practically skipped back to our friends. Kyra had sat with us today and I plopped down next to her. "Can I have your address?" I asked suddenly without introduction.

"Sure," she said hesitantly and retrieved a piece of paper from a notebook. It had cartoons on it that I had noticed her drawing during class. "Here you go," she said handing it to me. I grinned and thanked her.

Ever since this afternoon she had been more open with me and it gave me new hope.

Afternoon

Kyra's POV

I tried to think of an excuse of why to go out tonight while I stuffed my suitcase with my clothes and other essentials. "I have a school project I need to work on tonight," I said out loud trying it out. It rung false in the cold air of my room.

As I continued down the stairs with my suitcase I tried different excuse that Mr. Danichi might actually believe but I was interrupted by a knock on the front door. I stopped halfway down the stairs and watched a servant open it.

"Hi, is ah Kyra here?" a familiar voice said. I nearly feel down the stairs when Haru stepped into the front hall. Instead I dropped to the stairs and scurried up as fast and low as possible. To make a dignified entrance I crawled out of view and stood, then slowly walked back down. I tried to hide the fact I was out of breath and tripped over the suitcase I had left. I could feel myself falling down the stairs but when I reached the bottom I felt two strong arms come around me instead of the cold hard marble floor. I looked up into Haru's surprised eyes and I mentally smacked myself in the face for being such a klutz. It didn't even occur to me that I was acting like a normal high school girl.

Haru's POV

_I didn't transform! I didn't transform!_ My brain kept screaming at me. "Are you ok?" I asked Kyra when she tried to hide the fact she was blushing profusely.

"Yeah," she replied sitting up and away from me. "Thank you, for um catching me."

"No problem," I lifted my hand and brushed a piece of hair from her face.

"Why are you here?"

"Well, actually, I have good news for you." I said. I couldn't believe I hadn't screamed it when I saw her scurrying up the stairs. "I want to invite you to stay with me."

"I can't believe it, are you serious?" she stuttered. I just nodded my head smiling widely.

"Well, you won't be staying at my house, but I'll be there too. We are going to stay at my cousin Shigure's house. That's where Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki live."

I do realize I changed Kyra's character a bunch in this, but it was just temporary. She is going to go back to her normal reserved self so don't worry. Thanks for reading!


	5. Meeting Akito

I guess I'm on a roll today because I just keep on writing. Well, all the better for you. Enjoy.

Point of No Return

Tohru's POV

_Some many dishes in so little time,_ I sighed inwardly when I saw the mountain of dishes in the sink. After washing for what seemed like forever I finished and started supper.

"So what delicious creation are you making tonight Tohru?" Shigure asked from the doorway. I stopped chopping vegetables and turned to him.

"Tonight we are having vegetable stir-fry," I replied cheerfully and went back to work. Out of character Shigure didn't answer andwalked away. Pretty soon Kyo entered the kitchen and drank some milk straight from the carton. "Hello Kyo." I said without turning.

"Hey Tohru?" he asked sounded slightly distracted as if he was waiting for something. "Did Shigure tell you anything?" I thought about the question a bit while I put the vegetables into the frying pan.

"No, Shigure hasn't told me anything. Was he suppose to?"

"Yeah, he was suppose to tell you we are having guests for dinner tonight and they are staying for a month." I almost dropped the frying pan on the floor when he finished. _Oh my, Oh my, Oh my! _I kept thinking as I flailed around the kitchen for a while. Kyo just shook his head and went to answer the sound at the door.

Kyra's POV

The house was very nice but not as big as mine was. It sat cheerfully at the end of the driveway as Haru and I walked towards it. He cleared his throat to get my attention so I stopped and turned.

"Um, Kyra. I… there is something I have to tell you…" He began. _Here it comes. The big let down. I knew it was coming so why does it hurt so much?_ I felt cold over taking me and I felt my consciousness slip away as I pushed myselfinto oblivion.

Haru's POV

"Um, Kyra. I… there is something I have to tell you…" I started not knowing how to tell her I liked her. But before I could finish I saw her body go limp and her fall to the ground. " Are you ok?" I asked falling to my knees and pulling her upper half onto my lap. There was no response.

Kyo's POV

Haru burst into the house carrying Kyra. He looked around frantically before he noticed me by the door.

"Kyo, she collapsed. Call Hatori." He said quickly and laid her on the couch. Tohru stuck her head in the door to say dinner was ready and to see who had come in but the sight of the motionless girl made her freeze.

"Is she ok?" she asked running into the room completely forgetting about dinner. I ran to the phone and called Hatori.

"Hatori? Yeah this is Kyo; we need you here now. Kyra collapsed," I said without thinking. _Oh shit! He's gonna tell Akito that we have a girl here._ It occurred to me later that he would have found out anyway. Hatori had said he would be there in a few minutes and to watch her until he got there.

Just like he said Hatori arrived a few minutes later and examined Kyra.

Haru's POV

She was breathing, but I was still scared. It felt like forever for Hatori to finally arrive at the house. He couldn't figure out why she collapsed, but he said she would be fine. She hadn't hit her head on anything so she should wake up in a few hours. I refused to leave her side even when Hatori took her to the Sohma estate.

Kyra's POV

_I'm safe when I'm inside; nothing can hurt me when I'm inside. I am safe._

"Kyra, I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I want you to know that I'm here. I won't let anything happen to you. You are safe," _What was that? Haru? Was that you? How did you get inside my head? I miss you…_ I pushed myself back to consciousness and immediately felt the warm hand clasped around mine and breathe on my arm. My eyes opened slowly and took a minute to adjust.

There I saw Haru sleeping next to me with my hand in his and his head resting next to me. _He must be uncomfortable_; I thought when I saw his body. He had his legs underneath him and his back was bent at a weird angle. I flexed my fingers without thinking and he began to wake up.

"Haru? Why are you here?" I asked when his eyes opened. He smiled that charming smile when he looked at me. "What?" he asked stretching his back but was careful not the let go of my hand.

"Where are we?"

"The Sohma main house," My look of confusion told him to elaborate. "Some of the Sohma's don't live in the main estate. They moved out, like Shigure. But others are still here, such as Hatori our family doctor. That's why we are here. Hatori wanted to check up on you in the morning to see if you were all right." I then did something completely out of character, "Haru?"

"Yes?"

"You look very uncomfortable on the floor," He looked at himself but said softly, "I'm not leaving you." This surprised me.

"Would you like to lay next to me? There in plenty of room," when the words were out of my mouth I could feel my face growing hot. Haru seemed surprised at my boldness as well but his eyes took on a look of hope. He nodded his head so I slid over and he lay down.

I fell asleep a lot faster than usual with the warmth of Haru next to me.

The next morning

Haru's POV

I woke up with Kyra in my arms and her head on my chest. A sigh of contentment escaped me but I felt weird. _Why have I not transformed?_ I thought again. Last night when she offered to share the bed I was scared I would transform in the middle of the night, but when she snuggled up next to me exhaustion over came my doubts.

I lay there awake for a half and hour before I heard someone coming down the hallway. I decided it would not be good to be caught in bed with Kyra so I gently climbed out and resumed my place on the floor. I must not have been careful enough because Kyra awoke. She looked confused around the room but slowly she remembered where she was and what was going on. When she saw me sitting on the floor again I immediately regretted getting up.

She looked hurt, like I had rejected her but before I could explain my actions Hatori entered.

"Good morning Miss Titsugumi. Are you feeling better today?" Hatori asked politely. She shook her head yes but didn't take her eyes away from mine. I could feel her pulling away from me on all counts. She even pulled her hand from mine that I had held the entire night. I felt strangely empty without that simple contact.

Kyra's POV

_What did I do wrong? Why did he reject me? He worked so hard for me to talk to him and now he's pushing me away? _Haru was starring at me as the man who must have been Hatori asked me questions.

"Will you please come with me Miss Titsugumi? The head of the Sohma house hold wants to meet you." Hatori said calmly but Haru's back shot straight and his head whipped around to glare at him.

"No, she is not going to meet that monster," he said forcefully as he took a step towards Hatori. I was confused, _why does the head of the Sohma family want to see me?_ I didn't understand why Haru wanted to keep me a secret, but I felt I should meet him just the same.

"Very well Mr. Sohma, I will meet the head of the family," I said softly looking at Haru. "But I need to get changed first."

"Yes, of course," Hatori replied helping me from the bed and leading my to a place I could change. I borrowed a set of clothes from a girl named Kagura and went off to meet the infamous leader of the Sohma clan. "One thing you should know about Akito is that he is very sick and you should try not to anger him." I examined Hatori from the corner of my eye and decided to follow his advice. Of course since I was staying on Sohma property I should be respectful to the owner.

Akito's room was cold and the air was stale and smelled of sickness. I immediately hated it there. There was a boy a few years older than me sitting on the floor by the window with black hair and his back to me.

"Hello Mr. Sohma," I said softly trying not to startle him after Hatori left. He turned slowly and fixed me with a pair of black eyes. Chills ran up and down my back and I had an urge to cringe. Akito seemed confident but scared at the same time so I was unsure as to how to act. He made the first move by standing and bowing slightly. I returned the gesture.

When he didn't speak I took it upon my self to begin the conversation. "Mr. Sohma, why have you called me here?"

"You have very fair skin," he started instead of answering my question. Moving towards me he put his hand on my cheek and I automatically took a step back. It was an automatic reflex I had when somebody touched me. His eyes widened and he grabbed a clump of my hair in his fist. With it he forced me to the ground by pulling very hard. I let out an involuntary yelp of pain as my knees struck the hard floor. "You dare deny me when I am allowing you to stay on my property?" Fear had my blood pumping but I refused to answer Akito's question. I could not think of what he wanted me to say. This earned me a kick to the stomach. I feel the rest of the way to the floor and curled into a ball as I was kicked a few more times.

Soon enough Akito stopped and went back to sit by the window. The sun crossed the sky as hours past but I still stayed where I was not moving. I was scared my beating would continue if I moved a muscle so I stayed put. When night fell Hatori came to check on us and found me on the floor. He tried to get me to stand up but I wouldn't move so he picked me up and carried me back to the room I was in before. I fell asleep as soon as I was on the bed.

I woke up again in the middle of the night to find Haru next to the bed again, but this time I had been sleeping on my hand so he couldn't hold it. He was a wake and just looking at me. "Kyra, you're a wake," he noticed after a while. I didn't speak; instead I just rolled over and put my back to him. _He doesn't care about me,_ I kept repeating in my mind and I pretended to fall asleep again.

The next morning

Haru's POV

I could have killed Akito for anything he had done to her, but she wouldn't admit to him doing anything. When I asked her a question she would just shrug and walk away. I did notice a limp in her step though and a cleverly hidden black eye, but she refused to explain them. I even resorted to asking Hatori, but he wouldn't say anything either. I felt I had lost all contact with Kyra because of one stupid move on my part.

Phew, I finished. Now this one was long, but I was asked to length my chapters so I'm going to try. I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. A new connection

I'm back yet again. You are so lucky I'm addicted to writing this fan fic. Well, I'll stop wasting time and just give you the story now. Oh and a warning Black Haru has a very strong vocabulary, so if you don't like swears, you might want to watch out. Ok, here we go…

Point of No Return

Yuki's POV

It had been two weeks since Haru and Kyra had come back from the main house and Kyra barely said a word to anyone. If she was asked a question she used the minimal possible words, and she never raised her voice. She also seemed detached and Haru was acting like a frantic mother whenever she wasn't around.

"How is you're lunch Yuki?" Tohru asked me when she noticed I had stopped eating.

"It is as wonderful as always," I replied giving her my best Princely Smile. Kyo mimicked me over her shoulder but I just ignored him. Kyra sat silently next to Kyo and Haru sat next to her. Every once in a while I noticed Haru scoot a little closer to Kyra, but she always moved over again. Something must have happened between them to make her act this way.

Before they had gone to the main house she had been acting more open and friendly to everyone, but now she seemed more cut off than when she arrived and she was only staying with us for two more weeks.

Momiji's POV

"Haru? Why have you been so quiet lately?" I asked curiously as our walk home progressed. Haru needed to go home to talk to his parents and had done so for the past few days but he always returned to Shigure's house by sundown.

"Hmm?" He looked up distracted and nearly ran into a tree. I raised my eyebrows at him. He just gave me a 'I'll tell you when I'm ready' look and went back to being silent. I hated silence; it left too much time to think which I didn't want to do. So I began to sing a song to my self under my breath.

Think of the days/

When the sun set/

The beauty of it all/

And the drum beats fall/

Over again/

Over again/(For your information, I just made this up off the top of my head)

Kyra's POV

I walked between Tohru and Kyo. Yuki was on the other side of Tohru. This is how we walked everyday to and from school. I had even gotten use to the evil glares of Yuki's fan club girls because they realized I wasn't a threat. Ever since my face had healed from Akito's beating I have never been alone for more then five minutes. I assumed that was Haru's doing. I only knew him for a month before he rejected me but I still felt and awesome void from where he had been.

"So, what does everyone want for dinner?" Tohru asked interrupting my thoughts.

"Leek stew," Yuki said immediately causing Kyo to stop and begin to yell.

"YOU STUPID RAT! YOU KNOW I HATE LEEKS!" he yelled. Yuki just chuckled to himself and continued walking.

"Kyra, what would you like?" Tohru asked me specifically. I looked into her kind eyes and shrugged my shoulders. I knew hadn't said a word today, but I didn't want to get out of the habit for when father came back. Just the thought of my father caused me to cringe.

We entered the house and Shigure was sitting in the living room reading the paper in the same spot he had been in this morning when we left except now he was fast a sleep. I went straight to the room I was staying in and began my homework. After about two hours of work I went back down stairs just as Haru came through the front door.

Shigure had long since left and retreated to his study so Haru and I were alone. I stopped half way down the stairs and locked eyes with him. His hair was out of place, _probably the wind_ I mused silently. Without saying anything I acknowledged him with a nod and continued to the kitchen where I was hoping to find Tohru. No such luck, _she probably went to the 'secret base' with Yuki to pick leeks for our dinner_. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I jumped at the contact.

There stood Haru. He had followed me into the kitchen. I didn't say anything and neither did he for a few minutes. He then lifted his hand and lightly cupped my cheek. I was frozen to the spot I stood on. _What's he going to do?_ I thought frantically trying to think of a plan. His eyes closed half way and he started to lean towards me. I felt me eye's begin to close to but I did not move other than that.

"Oh sorry," Kyo said when he entered the room. That was all I needed to break the spell and pull away from Haru. I could tell Haru was ticked at Kyo for interrupting and he stomped off pulling Kyo behind him. I stood in the kitchen for a few more moments thinking about my almost kiss.

Haru's POV

"YOU IDIOT!" I yelled at Kyo after I had pulled him onto the roof. I still couldn't believe I had gotten so close to kissing Kyra and maybe making up with her. But no, Mr. Big Mouth had to come and ruin it. My anger was growing and I could feel Black Haru coming to the surface. I paced back and forth across the roof trying to calm down. The last thing I needed to do was scare her with my alter ego.

"I'm sorry ok? I just wanted some milk. How was I suppose to know you were having a 'moment' with Kyra?" Kyo demanded huffily. I clenched and unclenched my fists trying and failing to yet again calm down.

"Get out of here Kyo before I go Black," I said softly showing strain in my voice. Kyo didn't think twice and jumped off the roof landing gracefully before going back inside. "How can I be so stupid?" I asked myself when I sat down on the roof and rubbed my forehead. I watched Yuki and Tohru come back from the secret base laughing and smiling and I felt a pang of jealousy. _Talk to me Kyra!_ My brain screamed but I couldn't say the words.

A week and a half later

Kyra's POV

Out of all the people who are staying at Shigure's house, I spoke to most with Tohru and Kyo. Kyo was like the brother I never had and Tohru seemed to be my first real friend. Then there was Haru. I have avoided being alone with him at all costs for the last week and a half ever since he almost kissed me and I could tell he was plotting. I spoke a little more now around Tohru and answered questions more thoroughly. I had also gotten use to Momiji's constant movements. The only thing I hadn't experienced again was laughter. I smiled but I never laughed and Saki Hanajima seemed to be the only who noticed.

"You have very peculiar waves," she began after I finished my lunch. I looked at her and felt self-conscious. She gave me goose bumps just by looking at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I can't read yours like everyone else's. Yours seem to be protected. I've been meaning to ask you about them for some time, but you always seem to have someone with you." _How do I explain the inner-workings of my mind?_ I thought sarcastically.

"Well, I'm a very protected person," I said thinking it was the best response. She excepted this and stood to reenter the school. I went to follow but Haru caught my hand and asked me to come with him. I was nervous but I went with him anyway.

Haru's POV

I led her to the school's roof so we could have some privacy. She still hadn't said anything to today and my courage was dying fast. I felt my resolve falter when she looked at me with her sad eyes. As if the universe didn't torture me enough thunder clapped over head and the heavens opened up. We made a run for the exit but I was too much of a jinx to remember to leave it open.

"Fantastic!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. I strolled to the edge of the roof and lifted my arms yelling," FAN-FUCKING-TASTIC!" All the anger that had built up in my system was fiercely trying to escape and I could feel Black Haru taking over.

Kyra's POV

He stood by the edge of a while after yelling before he turned to me. His eyes were blazing and he seemed different than the Haru I had grown use to. He advanced on me until I had back up against the locked door. But instead of feeling scared I felt curiosity fill my mind. _What's he going to do? Is he going to attack me? I wonder how the rain tastes on his lips…_ That last thought surprised me and I started to blush. Haru just stood there with a hand on either side of my body trapping me against the door and stared into my eyes.

"What's going on inside your head," he asked me shaking me out of my fantasy.

"Which part?" He smirked at my response and it gave me more courage. I watched his eyes close slightly again and he leaned towards me, but instead of trying to escape like I would have normally, I leaned towards him. Meeting him halfway. His lips tasted like fresh rain and I felt light as air.

I don't know how long we stood there kissing, but after a while I felt the door behind me move slightly so I broke off the kiss. Haru's eyes looked feverish as he looked into mine and I felt me face flush even more.

"I think someone is unlocking the door," I said looking away but I could still see a satisfied smile spread across Haru's lips. Th door burst open and there stood Yuki, Kyo, Momiji, and Tohru with worried looks on their faces. The rain had let up but I began to feel cold now that Haru's body heat wasn't keeping me warm.

"Are you guys ok?" Tohru asked running over to me and wrapping me in a towel. I watched Kyo eye Haru's satisfied grin. Haru just smiled his devastating smile and winked at me. If I could have seen myself I would have described the color of my face fire engine red. (A/N toot toot) We all headed back inside and dried off as best we could.

It turned out that Haru and I had missed the rest of the school day so we got to go home.

Kyo's POV

Kyra's face was so pink I thought she must have burst a blood vessel or something, but when I say the satisfied look on Haru's face I had a feeling I hadn't interrupted anything. It had already happened. But before we started home I asked Haru if I could talk to him alone for a second. He agreed and we separated from the group.

"So what happened?" I asked as soon as we were out of earshot. He just looked at me with that stupid grin on his face before he would answer.

"I'm sorry Kyo, but I don't kiss and tell," he replied emphasizing the word kiss. I started to laugh and clapped him on the shoulder, but there was something strange about Haru besides his goofy smile.

"Did you go Black?" He shook his head yes. "Have you changed back yet?" He shook his head no. I was stupefied that he wasn't breaking something when he was still in Black mode.

Ok, I think 2ooo word is enough for one night. I'll see ya later! I hope you enjoyed reading my story, but if not please tell me what you think. It might help makeit better. Thank you.


	7. Anger is the outcome

Ok, I guess I'm not going to go to sleep yet and instead I'll write another chapter to the exciting story POINT OF NO RETURN! YAY! I am sad to say that I do not own Fruits Basket, but I do own Kyra Titsugumi, her family, and that advisor guy. I just thought to add this cause I don't want to be sued. Ok, so here we go…

Point of No Return

Black Haru's POV

We walked home in relative silence, and Kyra stood on the other side of Kyo so I couldn't whisper things to her. We got to Shigure's house easy enough and Tohru got dinner started right away. Before I could talk to Kyra alone she ran up the stairs and into her bedroom just like always.

"Hey Haru, why do you have that stupid look on your face?" Shigure joked when he saw me. My anger at Shigure's comment didn't overcome my happiness with Kyra so I just ignored Shigure all together and decided to talk to her in her room.

Kyra's POV

I was rereading the same sentence for the hundredth time when I heard a knock on my door. I was tired and confused and didn't really want to talk right now so I ignored the knocking. It became more persistent and didn't show signs of stopping so I went over and opened the door.

"What?" I snapped automatically before I saw who it was. There stood Haru. _OMG, what should I do. Just act cool, be suave, don't be a geek._ I thought as he walked into my room. He was still wet from the rain so his hair was hanging in his eyes slightly giving him a dangerous look. I couldn't think of anything to say so I just stood there staring at the floor blushing profusely. I heard more than saw him close my door and come towards me.

My earlier courage was zapped and I was very nervous. "Can I help you with something Haru?" I finally asked looking up at him. He was closer than I had thought and I began to panic. Without thinking I took a step back, tripped over my backpack, and landed on my bed. His chuckled softly and came closer to my bed. I scrambled to sit up and compose myself but I kept being distracting by Haru's constant staring.

"Are you going to say anything?" I asked irritably. I had been sitting there for a while now and all he was doing was stare at me. "Do you like me?" he asked me out of the blue. I nearly swallowed my tongue at his bluntness. I looked at him sheepishly and said, "Maybe," He frowned slightly and sat on the edge of my bed next to me. "No, I need an answer."

My heart was beating a mile a minute and I was scared. I had never admitted to someone I liked them before because I always had to let them go. But now when I really liked someone and I assumed he liked me as well, considering he kissed me, I didn't know what to do. I looked up at Haru and tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat.

Haru's POV

_She doesn't like me does she? I can see that look of regret in her eyes. I am such a dumb ass, how could I have made such a stupid mistake?_ I thought irritably as I spun away and stalked out of the room. I didn't even hear her follow me but I felt her arms wrap around me from behind. Yet again I didn't transform but I could feel White Haru pushing his way back into control.

Yuki turned the corner and saw her embracing me. At first he smiled at the fact she had opened up to me and then shock set in. He lifted his hand and pointed to her arms that where still around my stomach. I nodded my head yes and smiled. Yuki cleared his throat and Kyra let go of my middle.

She peaked around me and I saw her blushing yet again. _For a girl who is so reserved, you can always tell when she is embarrassed._ I thought jokingly. "I hate to intrude, but um your father is here Miss Titsugumi," he said not knowing how much Kyra feared and hated her father. All the color drained from her face and horror filled her eyes. "No. No. No. No. NO. NO! NOOO!" she ended up yelling and running back to her room locking the door as soon as the door was closed.

I looked at Yuki with anger and fear when I heard the lock on her door click.

Kyra's POV

_He isn't supposed to be here for another few days. Why did he have to come now? I'll run away and live on my own, but I can't get any of my savings and father would send someone after me. I'll never be rid of him._ I thought as I slumped onto the floor next to my door crying. "Why?" I whispered hoarsely. My suitcase was under my bed and I slid it out. It wasn't hard packing all of my things back into my suitcase, but finding the zipper through my tears was.

All that stood between my father and me now was my door and the walk downstairs. _Here goes nothing_, I thought as I unlocked the door. Haru was leaning against the wall outside of my room but I didn't say anything to him as I passed. He took me hand trying to stop me but I just looked up at him and shook my head. I could tell he was sad to and I couldn't take it anymore. I dropped my suitcase and hugged him as tight as I could as I cried on his shoulder. He just stood and stroked my hair until I was done.

When I finally let go of Haru I turned and left as fast as I could. The stairs loomed below me when I reached the top. I gulped and began my decent. My father stood by the door with a blank expression and his arms crossed over hischest. When he saw me he narrowed his eyes and I knew I wasn't going to be able to go to school the next day.

"Thank you Shigure, for allowing my to stay in your home, and thank you Tohru for trying to teach me to cook. Thank you Yuki and Kyo for being friends to me." I said and I turned to leave but saw movement at the top of the stairs. Haru started down and I shot a glance at my father. His nostrils flared when he saw Haru. _No doubt Mr. Tattle-tail told him about Haru,_ I thought glumly. "And thank you Haru for being you," I whispered so no one could hear but Haru.

Tears stung my eyes as we walked to the car. I put my suitcase in the trunk and climbed into the back seat. Glancing over my shoulder as our car pulled away I saw Haru start to chase the car. My father noticed to and sped up spraying Haru with gravel from the driveway. Haru faltered in pain but chased us for awhile longer until my father sped up even more and propelled us out of sight.

Soon enough we were home and my things were put away when my father called me to his study. I knew what was coming and could think of no way to stop it. I opened the study door and stepped in silently. My father had been waiting for me so I didn't say anything after I shut the door behind me.

"You know why you are here?" he asked softly as he stood and came towards me. I nodded yes and just looked at the ground between my feet. His hand shot at me like lightning and clamped around my hair almost the same way Akito's had. He used it to make me look him in the eye. "A boy?" he asked throwing me to the ground. I fell and hit my head on the edge of his mahogany desk. I could feel blood trickling down the die of my face but this was only the beginning of my injuries.

The next day

Haru's POV

_Where is she?_ I thought frantically at the end of school. "Calm down Haru, she's probably just sick or something," Momiji said not knowing that her father was back. "You'll see her when you go back to Shigure's house anyway," I turned on him shooting daggers with my eyes.

"She isn't staying there anymore, her father came home," I said sweetly with venom dripping from every word. I was tearing myself apart not knowing where she was or if she was all right.

"Haru!" Kyo yelled over the mass of students' heads. I looked up and pushed my way to him. "What is it? Did you hear something?" I asked hurriedly. He looked at me regrettably and said, "I think you should sit down for this man," My mind went haywire at those words I could barely contain myself.

"Just tell me!" I yelled at him and shoved him against a locker holding him a few inches from the ground. Kyo didn't even get angry. "I said sit man," he repeated closing his eyes still speaking calmly. I dropped him and sat down on a near by bench.

"She is in the intensive care unit at the hospital," he began. "WHAT!" I yelled jumping up from the bench. Kyo's thin patience was running out so he just grabbed my arm and pulled me back onto the bench. "She is under an alias so only her family members know where she is. And there is no way that I'm going to talk to that beast of a man her father." My anger was pushing me over to Black Haru again and I didn't even try to stop it.

Kyo's POV

I ran after Haru as he shoved his way back through the crowd then continued to run in the direction of the hospital. A lady in scrubs and a security guard manned the front desk inside the hospital, they were flirting and thankfully didn't notice Haru or I sneak by.

The Intensive Care Unit was found on the third floor so up Haru and I went. Instead of sneaking around up there we decided to ask for help. I watched Haru steal somebody's bouquet of flowers and we walked over to the nurses' station holding them.

"Hello Miss, I'm looking for a girl with straight blonde hair, bright green eyes, and a killer smile who is a patient in this unit," He started flashing the nurse seated there (who wasn't much older then us) a charming grin. She blushed a little at first and then started searching for what room she was in.

"Wait," she said before telling us the number, "why are you looking for her and how do you know her?" Haru and I glanced at each other. Since she seemed charmed by Haru I stepped up and said she was my girlfriend and that he was her brother. The nurse looked at us suspiciously.

"Come on, Darlene. Can't you tell a guy where his sick sister is?" He said reading her nametag and trying to guilt her into it. "But you described her as having a 'killer smile' and that doesn't sound like a brotherly thing to say," the nurse said more flirting with Haru than asking.

He turned on his charm and replied, "Well, she learned it from me." Flashing her a smile the nurse gave in and gave us the number to Kyra's room. When we were out of earshot of the nurse we looked at the name she gave us. "Gertrude Wilson?" we said at the same time. We both cracked up and ran the rest of the way to "Gertrude's" room.

The room was dim and the only sound inside was a machine that beeped every time Kyra's heart beat. "I'll wait for you in the hall Haru," I said letting him have time to absorb the look of her.

Haru's POV

Her hair was matted to her head with sweat and her face was barely recognizable. Her eyes were puffy and her bottom lip was split. The only thing that looked untouched was her nose. Her left wrist and hand were in a cast and there were bruises all over her legs and other arm. I felt horror to think that a human could do this to another, and because I blamed myself. _If only I had run faster. If only I had stopped her father from taking her. If only I had beaten him before he could have done this to her._ Tears slide down my face as I sat in the chair next to her bed and held her hand.

Wow, this chapter was really sad. I guess being sick makes me depressed. I have a few ideas of what should happen next, but I would love your input. Thank you.


	8. Captivating Dreams

I ended the last chapter on a really sad note. I probably said that before, but I usually end up repeating myself. Well, anyway here is the next chapter.

Point on No Return

Flash Back

Kyra's Father's POV

_She sat there not speaking or moving for what seemed like an eternity. When she looked over her shoulder and saw me distaste filled her eyes. Ever since that beast of a thing came out of her she had been different. She had been broken…_

Present

Shigure's POV

I watched Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki come home from visiting Kyra at the hospital from my seat in the living room. "Welcome home," I sang happily. Tohru greeted me as always, Yuki acknowledged me with a nod, and Kyo didn't say or do anything.

"I'm going to the roof," he said to no one in particular and headed up. Ever since he and Haru came back from the hospital right after Kyra had been entered he had been very quiet. "Yuki?" I called to the kitchen where he was helping Tohru cook. He poked his head around the corner.

"How is she?" I asked being serious for once. Yuki down cast his eyes and entered the room. "She looks horrible, but the doctors think she is stabilizing." I pretended to understand and just nodded.

"I have an idea!" I announced jumping up from my chair and dancing around the room.

"What?"

"We can throw her a party!" I exclaimed excitedly and skipped over to the phone to call Ayame.

"You know she hasn't woken up yet," Yuki stated walking over to my jumping figure. I stopped jumping and hung up the phone thinking.

"Hmm, we can have it when she wakes up!"

At the hospital

Haru's POV

"I'm really worried about her mom," I said looking over at Kyra's motionless body. Once in a while she would twitch or move slightly, but she had yet to wake up. My mother walked over behind my chair next to Kyra's bed and rubbed my back.

"Haru, honey. Visiting hours are almost over, we should really be going. You have to go to school tomorrow, since you have missed four full days." I looked at her and sighed. This would be the first time I had left Kyra's side since I found out she was in the hospital. My gaze found its way back to Kyra's healing face. I gently brushed her hair away and kissed her forehead.

"I'm still here at heart," I whispered to her and stood up. Walking down the hallway was pure hell for me. I kept thinking about Kyra waking up all alone in the dark, by herself and anger filled me. "Why can't I just spend one more day with her?" I asked my mother when we were waiting for the elevator door to open.

Sadly my mother shook her head and turned back to stare at the elevator. "You know, when she hugs me I don't transform," I said softly. Her eyes shot back to me and she grabbed my shoulders. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

I shrugged and looked at the spot on the wall just over her left shoulder. "I must tell Hatori! He will be thrilled!" she said thinking that Hatori could use this someway to cure the Zodiac curse.

"No!" I yelled immediately thinking about Akito. Hatori told Akito everything and this would certainly call Hatori and Akito to visit Kyra here in the hospital. I knew my mother was going to tell them no matter what, but I decided that I could at least be here when they came. I turned to my mom and looked her in the eye. "I'm staying here," I said matter-of-factly and walked back to Kyra's room.

Sohma Main House

Akito's POV

"Akito, Madera just called(A/N Haru's Mother cause I don't know her real name). She said that Hatsuharu found out something very interesting about that Titsugumi girl," Hatori said entering my room. I turned from staring out the window and looked at the man before me.

"What has he learned?" I asked feeling excitement rise in my stomach.

"He can hug her without transforming," Hatori replied without much emotion. _He's probably still sore about that whole Kana thing,_ I thought (A/N evilly I might add) as I smiled to myself.

"Where is she?" Hatori looked at me with shock written on his face. He had not thought that we would leave right away but he was sadly mistaken. "Don't make me repeat myself," I warned feeling my anger rise.

"She is in the hospital right now. She was …attacked… and she has yet to wake up." I nodded my understanding.

"We shall go in the morning,"

Back at the Hospital

Kyra's POV (dream)

"What do you want?" Haru asked when I ran towards him. "Why would I care about you when I can have any girl I want?" He grabbed a girl walking by and pulled her to him, kissing her, then shoving her along. He started to laugh when he saw the devastated look on my face.

"NO!" I yelled as I fought my way out of that nightmare and into the next.

This new dream was strangely familiar. There was an old rocking chair near a bay window and I stood in the doorway. In the rocking chair sat a woman unmoving or making a sound. _Mother? No, No._ I tried to push this dream away to but it had taken hold in my brain and I could not be rid of it.

Haru's POV (awake)

Her body began to shake as I sat next to her. I held her hand and tried to calm her but she just kept shaking. "DOCTOR!" I yelled over my shoulder. _Calm down, please, I need you! _I shouted in my head. The doctor came running in and put something in her mouth. "What's that for?" I asked. He didn't even look at me.

"It's to keep her from swallowing her tongue." My pupils dilated and I could feel my body sway.

"No…."

I don't want to write anymore because I know what's going to happen. But then again, I will probably think about it anyway so I'll continue.

The next morning (A/N Gasp!)

Hatori's POV

The drive to the hospital was almost unbearably quiet, but since I had been spending more time with Akito lately I was use to quiet. He just sat in the back seat staring out the window.

"Here we are," I said when we were parked and ready to enter. Akito didn't even wait for me to open his door; instead he hopped out and began to walk to the entrance. It was easy enough to find the room Kyra was suppose to be in, but to our distress she wasn't inside. I walked over to the nurses' station and asked where she was moved.

"Let's see, she was moved into a normal wing in the middle of last night when she awoke from her coma," The nurse said. "Thank you," she just nodded in reply since she had work to do.

All right. I know this chapter was short but I really want to stop writing now. I'll update soon. Bye!


	9. Awaken exception

And another exciting chapter of POINT OF NO RETURN! DUN DUN DUNNNNN! (A/N for dramatic effect) All right I know you all are probably dying to know what's happening so I'll get right into the story.

Point Of No Return

Last Night

Haru's POV

Kyra's body just kept shaking and her arms thrashed about making it harder for the doctors to restrain her. By now three other people had come in and they were trying to calm Kyra down. They had insisted that I wait outside so I was standing in the doorway of the room and watched as they tied her to the bed.

There was a belt across her chest that attached to either side of the bed, her wrists were tied to the bed rails, and her ankles were fastened to the end bar. She couldn't move more than an inch or so in any direction. Just the sight of her like that nearly pushed me over the edge to cause me to ripe the belts and restraints straight off the bed, but the doctors kept telling me it was so she couldn't hurt herself.

I crossed the room and resumed my seat next to her bed after they had finished. There I sat holding her hand for an hour before I felt it move. I looked at her face and watched her eyes slowly open. I was almost sure I was hallucinating from lack of sleep but when she looked at me and smiled I didn't care.

"Haru," she started in a raspy voice. I felt tears spring to my eyes at the sound of her voice. I was speechless. Her eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the room and I felt happy for the first time since she was hurt.

"Kyra, let me get some water for you," I offered. She nodded her head yes and winced in pain at the movement. I rose quickly and got the pitcher from the bureau across the room. When I turned back I saw her try to move again. This time her arm, (A/N the broken one) she was surprised by the restraints and I couldn't blame her. I set the cup of water down and began to unfasten her restraints.

A nurse had heard us talking so she came to investigate what was happening and then yelled at me when she saw me freeing Kyra. "By order from her father she is to be restrained as soon as she woke up and she is not to be released until he comes for her," My tongue grew fat and stuck to the roof of my mouth when she finished. I looked at Kyra and the minimal color that had been in her face was gone again at the mention of her father's name.

The nurse left for a minute and then returned with little locks she proceeded to put on each of the restraints. I was so deep in shock I couldn't move a muscle. When the nurse finished she walked over to me and said, "You know, I get off work at two… your sister will probably be asleep by then,"

I didn't know what to do. The hospital staff knew me as Kyra's brother so I could be in the room with her, and the nurses knew me as a flirt who really cared about my sister. I didn't want to flirt in front of Kyra and make her hate me, but I didn't want to be kicked out of here for pretending to be something I wasn't. "I'll let you know," I whispered softly hoping Kyra couldn't hear me.

Finally the nurse left us alone and I went back over to Kyra. I tried to pour some water into her mouth for her, but she wouldn't let me. "What did you say to her?" Kyra asked me after I gave up trying to give her water. I scratched the back of my head and thought back to the beginning.

The story of how Kyo and I had found her up until she woke up took a good two hours and both of us were exhausted at the end. A small smile crossed Kyra's lips when I took hold of her hand again and she fell a sleep. I took a last look at my watch before I fell asleep and it read 2:30 AM.

Morning

Kyra's POV

My head was spinning as I tried to open my eyes. My hand was still grasped in Haru's and I couldn't move it even if I had wanted to. I was frightened to think of when my father would come, and confused by my dreams. Haru groaned slightly and sat up from his slouched position on the chair next to me.

I smiled to think he had been with me all this time. He looked over at me and smiled a tired smile as well. We just sat there a minute smiling at each other before my discomfort set in. My entire body was stiff and cramped and I couldn't move enough to get rid of the stiffness.

"I'll go and get your pain medication from the nurse's station," Haru said quietly.

"Wait," I said hoarsely no believing the weakness in my voice. He stopped and turned towards me again. "My nose is itchy," I continued feeling my face flush. Haru just smile his smile that I was becoming dependent on and came back over to me.

"Where on your nose does it itch?" I felt very foolish with Haru trying to scratch my nose in the perfect spot when there was a knock on my door. Haru stopped his attempts at scratching and looked up to see who was here. His entire body froze.

"What is it Haru? Who is here?" I asked feeling helpless and angry. I started to thrash slightly trying to free myself and see who was here. Akito entered first and Hatori followed him. My movements stopped at the sight of Akito.

There was a cruel smile across his lips and I knew something was going to happen (A/N NO DUH!). "Hatsuharu, would you please excuse us a moment?" Akito asked Haru politely. I shot a pleading look Haru's way but he was still staring intently at Akito.

"Haru," Hatori warned softly. He did not want Akito to get angry. With his fists clenched Haru looked back at me and whispered softly so only I could hear, "if he touches you yell," I nodded and looked back at Akito. Haru then walked over to Akito menacingly. "If I hear you touched one hair on her head I will personally kill you with my bare hands," he hissed through his teeth. Akito just tilted his head to the side and said, "I guess she will just have to pay for your insolence," Haru's eyes narrowed but Hatori practically pushed him out of the room to prevent further confrontation.

With the door closed I felt my fear grow. I had no way to protect myself while I was still restrained and I didn't know what Akito wanted. He smirked at the fear in my eyes. "What do you want?" I asked with my hoarse voice.

"Would you like some water dear?" Akito asked sounding almost sincere. My tongue felt like it would break any second so I nodded my head yes. He proceeded to get me a glass and poured some water into it. When he sat in the chair Haru had slept in and reached to lift my head I felt myself flinch.

Anger filled his eyes but he seemed to have controlled it. I opened my mouth and he began to pour the water in. But he didn't stop. He just kept on pour water into my mouth and I couldn't breath. I started to cough but he just kept pouring. I could feel water in my lungs. It burned and my eyes started to fog over.

Then the water ran out and I coughed up the majority that had been in my lungs. "Aren't you going to say thank you?" Akito asked dangerously as he raise his hand to strike my already battered face. Hatori couldn't take it anymore so he grabbed Akito's hand before he could strike.

"Akito, this is not why we are here," I looked confused from one to the other. Resentment filled Akito's eyes but he did not try to hit me again. "Miss Titsugumi, I have some good news and some bad news." I looked into Hatori's eye (A/N because only one shows) and felt a chill run down my back.

"What news?" He looked at his fingernails as if they held the secrets to life and mumbled his answer so I couldn't hear.

"Will you please repeat that?" I asked, my voice sounding more normal then before.

"We are in the process of making arrangements with your father for you to come and live in the Sohma house hold," He began. "But you will not be living at Shigure's house as you were before, you will be living at the main house." I didn't know what to feel. Relief to be rid of my father, fear for living so near Akito.

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" I asked with more courage than I thought possible. Hatori shook his head no. "Why did you come all this way just to tell me this?" Akito and Hatori looked at each other before Akito continued.

"I, well we wanted to see if Haru's discovery was true or not." I eyebrows rose and I was speechless. _I think that this family has gone made_. "Hatori is going to hug you now," Since I couldn't move there wasn't much sense in protesting.

I felt Hatori's surprising grip encircle my shoulders as he tried to hug me. When nothing happened I felt Hatori take a swift breath. Akito stood with his arms over his chest without emotion on his face. "Why did you need to hug me?" I asked after Hatori had stood up again. "Hatsuharu will explain this all to you," Akito said as he and Hatori left.

Haru's POV

"You must tell her about the curse," Hatori instructed after he and Akito had come out of Kyra's room. "She is going to be moving into the Sohma main estate so she must know what we are." I nodded my head still a little unsure of what was going on. Hatori seemed oblivious to my confusion because he left with Akito.

I went back into Kyra's room and the first thing I noticed was the water all over the bed. "What happened?" I asked as I rushed to her side and tried o dry her off.

"Oh, Akito tried to give me some water but her poured a little to fast is all." I looked at her skeptically but let it drop.

"So, um my family is cursed by the spirits of the Zodiac." She looked at me and burst out laughing.

"HA HA HA OH THAT'S GOOD, HA HA HA, I really needed that," she chuckled trying to stop her outburst.

"I wasn't kidding," I mumbled staring at the floor. Her laughter stopped and she looked at me. "I bet I know what spirit you are," she said softly. I looked up into her entrancing eyes.

"You are so the ox," My eyes must have bulged out of my head from my surprise because she started to laugh again. I felt my face heat up and I could imagine myself blushing wildly.

"Why do you think that?" I asked when her laughter died down again. "Because of your hair," she replied with a grin. I brushed her hair out of her face but stopped when she winced. "I'm sorry, I guess your face is still sore," she nodded.

"So was that the only thing about your curse or is there more?"

"Well, normally when one of us is hugged by a member of the opposite sex we transform into our Zodiac forms or when we are really weak/sick/stressed." She thought about this for a moment.

"Then how come I can hug you, and that Hatori guy?"

"That's what we are trying to find out, you are the exception to the rule."

"Can I try to guess what Akito is?" she asked playfully. I had never seen this side of her before and I liked it right away.

"You can try," I replied feeling smug knowing she would never guess right.

"Well, I have no idea what _Zodiac_ animal he is, but I can think of a few other animals he has got down pat. For instance, a donkey, a lizard, and… I'm thinking baboon." It was my turn to start laughing. Just the thought of Akito scratching his butt and howling had me practically rolling on the floor.

At school (A/N because it is a school day)

Momiji's POV

"An that is why corresponding angles that are congruent mean that the lines are parallel." The teacher finished. My stomach growled just in time for the lunch bell to ring. In the courtyard were we usually sat I started to eat my lunch.

"Momiji you have been very quiet lately," Tohru commented. "I just miss Haru and Kyra's company is all," I replied and stared glumly at my noodles.

"I think we should all go down to the hospital this afternoon and see how Miss Titsugumi is doing," Yuki suggested. "What a wonderful idea," Tohru exclaimed thinking of what she could write on a get well soon card for Kyra. Kyo just sat there silently not really listening to what was happening around him. He had been strangely silent for the last few days. He hadn't even threatened and or insulted Yuki ever since he came back from seeing Kyra in the hospital.

My brain hurts and I didn't even written a lot. I hate being sick, it really blows monkeys (no offense to Ritsu ha ha ha inside joke). I have been really sick for the last few days so I'm sorry I haven't updated in what a day? Man I am way to obsess with this story. Oh well, the consequences of writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Bye.


	10. Welcome home Daddy

Wow, I think this might be the longest I have gone without up dating since I started this story. Huh, what do you know? Well, I'll get right into it cause I want to. Here we go…

Point of No Return

After school

Kyo's POV

I listened to everyone laugh and joke together as we headed to the hospital. I couldn't have concentrated on a conversation if I had wanted to. Since the last time I visited the hospital I have had the feeling of being watched or followed. It is a very creepy feeling but nobody else seemed to notice. I wanted to ask Haru if he was experiencing the same things, but he had yet to leave hospital grounds.

I glanced over my shoulder for what must have been the billionth time and Yuki noticed. "Kyo, can I talk to you over there?" He asked pointing to a tree. I turned my red gaze to him and nodded. "What's going on with you?" Yuki jumped to the integrative. I looked at him and shrugged my shoulders. The gaze I felt on my back was more important than a quarrel with Yuki, _even if he was just a damn rat. _

"It's nothing to worry about Rat-boy," I replied and started to walk off. Yuki grabbed my shoulder and swung me into the tree. I was caught off guard because more often than not I started the fights. "Tell me," he said slightly menacing. This new Yuki was kind of easier to get along with in my mind, but when we heard Tohru call to us Yuki went back to his 'princely' self.

When I started to walk off Yuki grabbed my shirt. "Our talk is not finished," his eyes seemed protective then enlightenment came to me. _Yuki was worried what ever was bothering me would jump to Tohru when we got to the hospital._ I walked over to Yuki and mumbled, "I'll tell you before we get there," Yuki just nodded and kept walking and I moved to the other side of Tohru.

When the hospital loomed in front of us I stopped walking as did Yuki. "Tohru, why don't you go to that flower cart and buy Kyra some flowers," I suggested. "Great idea!" She replied and bounded off to buy the prettiest flower at the cart with Momiji trailing behind. I turned to Yuki and told him what I kept feeling.

"That is very strange," he said looking at the hospital, "we should ask Haru when we go inside." I looked at Yuki weirdly. "There is no way he noticed if he has been in the hospital all this time, he would be thinking only of Kyra and you know that." Yuki nodded his understanding and we went off to find Momiji and Tohru.

Kyra's POV

I had been talking to Haru for what seemed like forever when Tohru, Momiji, Kyo, and Yuki walked into my room. Tohru was carrying the biggest and most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. Haru turned and grinned at his friends and helped Tohru find a spot for my flowers.

"Thank you so much Tohru," I started feeling tears spring to my eyes. She just smiled her seemingly wise smile and I felt warmth inside of me. That was Tohru's gift to the world, happiness. I didn't realize I had been speaking out loud until I had finished. "My mother, before she got sick, us to say that everyone has a purpose in the world. Whether it's good or bad, but Tohru, you have the best gift to give of all. Happiness." Everyone stared at me for a moment and I could feel my face flush.

"Would you like me to brush your hair?" Tohru asked kindly seemingly unfazed. I felt a single tear roll down my cheek and I nodded yes. "Well, us men will be outside if you need us," Haru said in his best 'man' voice. It sounded like he had something stuck in his throat and he was trying to force it out. The guys filed out of the room leaving me alone with Tohru.

"Can you slide up?" She asked, my blanket had been pulled up to my chin so she couldn't see my restraints. I licked my dry lips and shook my head no. She pushed my blanket down and gasped at the sight of my trapped body. "Why are you tied to your bed?" She asked in horror.

I looked off out the window at the beautiful afternoon sky and mumbled, "Father's orders," Tohru gently pulled my hair out from under my head and began to brush it. It took a very long time to get all the tangles out because it hadn't been brushed or washed in four days. I felt thoroughly disgusting since the hospital staff wouldn't let me free. They only undid one strap so I could use a bed pan when I needed to go to the bathroom, but anything else was not prohibited.

As a joke the day before Haru had come into my room wearing a nurse's outfit carrying a sponge and said, "Would you like a sponge bath Miss?" He was kidding of course, but if a real nurse offered me one I would do it just to be rid of my own stench. Watching Tohru do my dirty hair made her seem more than a year older than me. Her eyes contained such knowledge, but she never let on how smart she really was. Or maybe her inner klutz was stronger so we saw more of that.

"Tohru?"

"Yes?" she answered and stopped brushing to look me in the eye. I hesitated feeling slightly awkward before I asked me next question.

"Would you wash me hair?"

"When was the last time the hospital undid these so you could bathe?" She asked. I bit my lip until I felt pain.

"Never," Tohru was so shocked she could not be held responsible for her actions. She just stomped out of the room.

Leaving Kyra's room

Yuki's POV

"Let's go get a soda in the cafeteria," Haru suggested as we left Kyra's room. Kyo and I didn't protest so we went to the hospital's cafeteria. It was a pale blue colored room with tables and a buffet type area. As usual all female eyes were on us as we went in. Haru didn't seem to notice like he use to. _I guess Kyra is the real deal. _I smiled at a small girl sitting at a table staring at us. She blushed and whispered to her mother.

"These are on the house Mr. Sohma," the cashier said looking flirtatiously at Haru. He didn't even notice.

"Thank you, Hitami was it?" She blushed and nodded yes. Before Kyra, Haru would have either been hostile to the girl or overly friendly, but now he was just courteous and it made me happy to see him happy.

(A/N A note if you're interested, I like Haru, but the only reason he is one of the main characters of my story is because I didn't want to have to deal with everyone being angry with who ended up with Tohru. Thus I probably won't get too far into who gets Tohru. Ok, sorry for interrupting,)

We sat at a table by a window and drank our sodas. "So, Haru have you been having this feeling of being followed?" Kyo just asked out of the blue. His directness annoyed me, but I understood trying to save time.

"Well, now that you mention it, when ever I'm not with Kyra I have this feeling of being followed. But usually it's just a nurse or something." Haru replied.

"What about when you stand next to windows?" Kyo persisted trying to make sense of what was going on. Haru pondered the question a minute before answering.

"I feel like I'm in the sight of a sniper," He commented glancing out the window next to him.

"You see! That's why I sat here away from the window!" Kyo pronounced jumping from his seat and gesturing his position to the window.

"Why would somebody be following us when we were the only ones who had come to see Kyra?" Haru questioned aloud before breaking into a sprint back to her room.

It came into view as we all ran back. Tohru had left and seemed to be searching for a nurse. At the sight of her my nerves calmed. Tohru was safe, but what about Kyra? Haru was the first to her door, but Kyo and I weren't far behind.

I halted when I saw a tall slightly tanned man standing over Kyra's trapped body with his hand stroking her swollen cheek. When he looked at me I say Kyra's eyes looking back at me and I figured out that this must be Mr. Titsugumi.

Haru's POV

The slime-ball had yet to remove his hand from Kyra's injured cheek that I knew he had caused, and I could feel my anger rise. Kyra's body was trembling in fear of the man before us and the sight of him made me angry.

"You must be Hatsuharu," Kyra's father said as he stopped contact with her face. I didn't know how he knew my name, but that was the last of my problems and the man from school, Mr. Midachi I think, walked in with two burly looking men beside him.

"I don't believe I have met these two young men here, what are your names?" Titsugumi inquired inspecting Kyo and Yuki. Kyo's eyes gleamed angrily but remained silent while the always-respectful Yuki introduced himself and Kyo.

"Yes, Mr. Titsugumi. I am Yuki Sohma and this is my cousin Kyo Sohma." I glanced at Kyra to see what she was doing now but she didn't notice. She just stared at the ceiling murmuring something under her breath.

"Sohma?" Titsugumi shot a glance at me. "Do you happen to be related to an Akito Sohma?" (A/N as a heads up, I'm going to refer to Kyra's father as Titsugumi from now on because I don't want to have to write 'her father' over and over again.) Yuki jerked at the mention of Akito but the polite smile on his face did not move.

"Yes, we are also cousins of Akito's," he said a little strangely. Kyra's chant seemed to have gained volume and had our attention now. Titsugumi's eyes had grown wide and anger filled his face, but Kyra just kept repeating; it's just a dream, with a little melody in her voice.

Kyo, Yuki, and I were frozen in shock when Titsugumi grabbed her around the throat with both hands and squeezed. When the sound stopped, it wasn't because Kyra had stopped singing, her oxygen had run out but her mouth was still moving to the words. I started to move towards Titsugumi, but the henchmen grabbed my arms. I was in full Black Haru mode now and I started to thrash about trying to free myself.

Kyo had also tried to aid Kyra, but he to was captured. Yuki stood frozen watching Kyra's face turn pink. "Yuki! God DAMN IT HELP HER!" I screamed at him as I continued to fight. Yuki went towards Titsugumi but received a backhand that sent him flying when he was seen.

Kyra was now unconscious with red bands around her throat, and Titsugumi stopped his abuse. "There is to much talk in the world," he said to us as he started to leave. We were released when he was out of the room and his minions followed without a word. I ran to Kyra's side and tried to revive her, but she was really out of it.

The night rolled on after the doctor checked on Kyra. She would be fine, but might take longer in recovering was all the doctor had said. We were all still in shock deep into the night and all slept in chairs near Kyra's bed. No one would hurt her tonight.

All right everyone, I'm sorry it has been so long since I have up dated. I feel bad about that but I think I can handle it. I was really busy this week with Christmas vacation and yada yada yada. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I love getting reviews. Thank you and Happy Holidays!


	11. The Past Revealed

Dramatic sounds In this chapter, we finally learn what is going on with Kyra, her father, and gasp! Her mother! Why does everything happen? There is a reason! Why is Kyra's father so violent and hate it when she speaks? You'll find out, just keep reading!

Point of No Return

Dreaming

Kyra's POV

(A/N I'm going to write in italics while she is dreaming, but when she wakes up it will move back to normal print.)

_The sun fell on her straight curtain of golden hair. She was smiling and laughing twirling me in a circle with her arms tight around me. "Mommy higher!" I pleaded as the adrenaline kicked into my system._

_A car pulled up suddenly. Two men jumped out wearing dark suits with matching ties. My mother's body stopped moving and I felt my feet touch the ground. "What do you want?" My mother asked cautiously. The men exchanged looks and stepped closer. One took my mom's arm and pulled her away from me, while the other picked me up._

_He smelled of an expensive after-shave I now recognize, but his hair was greased back out of his face. "Let go of me you mon-" My mother had began but was silenced by a blow to the face. Her body fell to the ground motionless and I felt anger and scared of the man who had hit her._

_"Mommy!" I started to cry and squirm in my capture's arms trying to free myself. His hold tightened and the last I remember was a cloth over my face with a sickly sweet smell._

_I had been gone for three months before I was found. My parents had been frantic for most of that time, but when I finally arrived home Mother had gone into a type of shock. She no longer spoke nor would she acknowledge me. All day long she sat in her rocking chair by the bay window staring out. She had retreated into herself and was still waiting for me to return home._

_Father had filled his waking hours with work trying to exhaust himself into forgetting what had happened to his beloved wife. Rarely did I ever see him and slowly I grew from a toddler to a girl._

_Many servants commented about my likeness of my mother. They use to say, "You are your mother reincarnated," This would confuse me because she had not left. Well, at least not her body. _

_One stormy night my father returned home from a long trip and I went to see him in his study. There was a briefcase on the desk opened with its contents spilling over the desk. My father stood in front of his liquor cabinet pouring himself a brandy. I walked over to him wearing my mother's pearls, favorite scarf, and a pair of her high heel shoes. I felt I looked beautiful, but the look he sent me is burned into my memory forever._

_The glass of brandy fell to the floor with a clunk. Its liquid sloshed over the carpet and was quickly absorbed by the rich oriental pattern. He took a step towards me and grabbed my elbow with one hand. With the other he pulled the scarf from my neck in a swift motion giving me a rope burn. His eyes seemed to have changed and his face held no emotion as he ripped her other belongings from me._

"_Daddy," I whispered with tears sliding down my cheeks. My neck stung, my ears were ringing, and my ankle was starting to swell. My father's eyes changed once again at the sound of my voice. He grabbed my shoulders and forced me to my knees. _

"_If she can't speak neither shall you!" He hissed through clenched teeth as his hands found their way around my slender throat. My eyes closed and my chest burned from the lack of oxygen. Darkness was a welcome retreat._

_From the age of seven until I was thirteen I never spoke another word. I closed myself up tight and spoke to no one. My father seemed to forget my existence and my mother passed away. Neither of us mourned much for her since she had been gone far before the passing of her actual body. _

_Ever few years we would move frequently until finally we settled in the United States for two years. That is wear I began to speak again. In a small town that few people know of. Its population was a little over five thousand people, but the majority was elderly. I was befriended by a boy named Christian who taught me how to speak English and to love. Christian was the closest thing I have ever had to a family. _

_When I had finally opened my shell to the world around me I was fourteen years old, and we had to move yet again. This time we moved back to Japan. Slowly I have been trying to build my relationship with my father, but he has turned into a different man._

_He is now overprotective of me and doesn't approve of my speaking to anyone ever. He lets me speak only when he asks me a question. I fear that my old nickname of 'Helen Keller' will return. I am a klutz and I do not speak much so the other children would torment me often._

Yet now I have Haru. He is unlike anyone I have ever met. He trusted me with his secrets, yet I can not tell him mine. If only I could explain my tendency to close in on myself we would be fine. But there are no words. At first he reminded me of my friend Christian, but now I know he is different. He is more.

Manoti Titsugumi's POV (A/N Kyra's mother)

(Flashback to when she was alive) _"Will she ever come home?" I asked my husband for the millionth time. He seemed annoyed at my worrying. I was surprised by the lack of emotion he showed when our daughter had been kidnapped not four days before._

_I lean back in my rocking chair and hear its familiar creak. Kyra. She has to be all right. I need her with me. I love her… I think to myself as I search the horizon again. I hear the ticking of the clock and it is driving me insane. I need my baby girl to come home. I don't know how much longer I can wait… _

_It has been a month and a half now. She is still not home. The police are working hard to find her, but my heart has dried. Its once open nature is shriveling and soon thee will be nothing left. My eyes have failed from all my long nights staring out the window waiting for Kyra. I no longer hear if someone speaks, and I no longer speak at all. I am trapped in my own world of grief and torture_

_I can still see the window and everything outside. Nothing has changed. She isn't home. She is lost, as am I. _

_My arm is being shaken, but I cannot hear or see who is there. I open my mouth expecting to be fed. I have not eaten in so long I am weaker than before. Time slowly ticks by as I sit and wait. _

_Today I feel my heart slow and my mind shut down. Kyra didn't come back. I lost my little girl and my husband doesn't care. I no longer have the will to live._

Titsugumi's POV (Kyra's Father)

I watch as my wife gives labor. I hate seeing her in pain but she wanted to have a child. She looks beautiful as always even with sweat plastering her golden hair to her forehead. The creature that has been living inside of her for the last nine months is finally out. I hold no affection towards it, but my wife seems happy.

_I thought of my daughter as a thing for the first years of her life. But one day when she was three she was stolen and my wife fell into depression. Kyra, as others called her, had become a nuisance. I could not make my wife happy anymore. Her glow was gone._

_Even when we eventually found Kyra, my wife was gone. Her fighter's spirit had left leaving an empty shell and a worthless daughter whom I hated. She was the reason I lost my love. She is the reason I don't have _Manoti _anymore. _

_One night when I began my evening ritual of drinking my pain away the wretch came in. She was wearing Manoti's favorite things. Pearls, a scarf, and high heeled shoes that were outrageously big on her. Kyra dared to disturb her mother's things? I had to put her in her place. If Manoti could not talk or be alive, then neither could Kyra. _

_I stopped before I killed her. The only thing that saved her was the thought that Manoti would not approve of killing her. She had loved her daughter more than life itself and I could not destroy it._

_For years I have ignored and avoided seeing Kyra, but she goes out of her way to find me. That is when I lose my temper. I usually end up hurting her. It helps the pain more than alcohol ever could._

Kyra's POV

I forced my eyes open and looked at the people surrounding me. I think it was time I told them my past. How will they take it?

I hope this helped everyone understand Kyra's past. It was very sad, but it explains a lot of things. Also a hint about future reading remember she can close in on herself that is a very VERY important detail. Just as a heads up. Well, I think I might start the next chapter now so, bye!


	12. Lost Love

Well, the last chapter was very intense so this one will, I don't honestly know. I write as I go along so I never know what's gonna happen until I write it. But I think this chapter is not going to be based at the hospital, I think we should spend so quality time with Shigure! Well at least of part of the chapter. Here we go, enjoy.

Point of No Return

Shigure's POV

(A/N everyone is still at the hospital) I glanced around the empty house. Mii-san (A/N I think that's his publisher's name) was supposed to be here soon and I was supposed to give her my 'finished' book. I hadn't finished the book even though I had plenty of time and quiet.

_I guess I'll just go into town instead then,_ I thought to myself cheerfully. I pranced of to the closet, retrieved my jacket, and bounded out the door. I was on my way feeling happy and content when Hatori's car started down the drive towards me.

It stopped a few feet in front of me and Hatori climbed out. His face held a somber look and I felt confused. "Hi Hatori!" I said cheerfully despite my unease. He gave me a half-hearted smile.

"Hello Shigure," his eye wouldn't meet mine. It stayed glued to the ground at my feet. "It's Akito…" he began. I felt my cheerful moods dissipate and seriousness take their place.

"What about Akito?" Hatori studied his fingernails as if they held the meaning of life.

"He has decided to take Kyra in," he pronounced quickly. My jaw must have hit the ground at this news.

"But, he, and she, father," I stumbled feeling like my brain was oozing from my ears. Akito who had been laying in the back seat of Hatori's car climbed out and stood before me.

"What's the matter Shigure? Is there something wrong with me giving Miss Titsugumi a home?" he inquired dangerously. I clenched my fists at Akito's smirk. _Why are you the way you are?_ I asked Akito in my mind. My silence seemed to amuse Akito so he began walking back to my house.

_There goes my afternoon excursion,_ I thought glumly and walked behind him. Hatori got in the car and drove slowly after. In the house I had no choice but to play hostess for my guests because of Tohru's absence. It was amazing to think at how dependent we had become on her.

"I came to ask you a favor Shigure," Akito began again bringing my straying attention back to him. He seemed like a normal boy, but the anger was in his eyes. From someone who didn't know him Akito would seem normal and dignified, but to the trained eye one could see the burning rage in his depths. His past was such a mystery…

"Shigure!" he shouted at me. I felt a slight blush come to my cheeks. I had been trying to pay attention, but I kept losing focus.

"I'm sorry Akito, will you please continue?" I said as politely as possible hoping I hadn't let loose the beast. Akito huffed slightly but continued anyway. His eyes searched mine making sure I was listening.

"I want you to help me figure out the mystery of why Kyra is not effected by the curse. I saw with my own eyes Hatori hug her and nothing happened." Akito didn't have to worry about losing my attention again, because with that simple comment my mind grabbed on.

"How can I help?"

Kyra's POV

"My past is hard to explain, but I shall try to make you understand." I said softly. Haru pulled up a chair next to my bed while the others gathered around the other side. Tears formed at the corners of my eyes and Tohru wiped them away. Her kind blue eyes gave me new strength to tell my tale.

Two Hours Later

They were speechless. My hope was dying quickly and my heart was racing. _They are going to reject me I just know it,_ I thought as I pushed myself inward. Nothingness was better than rejection. I could still see them, but I could no longer speak and I appeared to be unconscious. Haru looked shocked with his mouth hanging slightly open. Yuki had a look of concentration chiseled into his features while Kyo stood looking impassive. Tohru and Momiji were the only ones showing emotions.

Momiji had a look of understanding and there was an apology spilling from his lips. Tohru stood holding my cold clammy hand crying with regret for my past. I knew Tohru would except me. My real worries were Haru and Kyo. I didn't know Yuki well enough to include him.

Haru's POV

She had just told me her past. My mind was spinning at the fact that she hadn't told me before and that she trusted me enough to tell me now. There was one part of her story that was burned into my mind:

_"When we moved to the United States I met a boy named Christian Matthews. He was the first person I loved,"_

I just had to talk to this boy and know what Kyra was like back then. I glanced at Kyra but her eyes were closed. She was probably just exhausted for telling such a long painful story is all. I stood, kissed her forehead as I was now accustomed to doing and walked out to the pay phone.

"Hello? Operator?" I spoke into it.

"Yes, how may I direct your call?"

"I need a residential number for a Christian Matthews in Concord, Massachusetts, United States." There was a series of clicks and then the phone began to ring.

"Hello?" asked a tired masculine voice. I mentally slapped myself in the forehead, I had forgotten about the time change.

"Christian Matthews?" There was a pause.

"Who is this?" The voice asked. I tried to swallow the growing lump in my throat.

"My name is Hatsuharu Sohma and I am a … friend … for Kyra Titsugumi," I stumbled over the word 'friend'. I wasn't sure what I was to Kyra that was whatI was going to figured out next.

"Kyra? Is she ok?" The voice asked quickly. Fear could be heard.

"So this is Christian Matthews?"

"Yes, just tell me what happened to Kyra!"

"She is in the hospital recovering from an attack from her father. She is ok now, she will be out soon."

"Where is the hospital?" _Oh shit, he's probably going to come now_!

"We are in Kyoko, Japan. Her room number is 437, I'll tell her you're coming."

"Thank you, I'll be there as soon as I can," There was a click and I knew he was gone. I walked back into the room to see Tohru trying to wake Kyra up. Kyo was helping. Fear snaked through my mind._ I thought she was sleeping!_ She had fallen unconscious again.

Her hands were a little colder than before, but she was the same otherwise. Brushing the damp hair for her face I told her Christian was coming.

"I just call him on the phone. He said that he would be here as soon as possible," After sitting and holding her hand for about twenty minutes Kyra began to wake up again. I smiled at her and she at me. It almost was enough to forget about Christian's arrival.

"Um, Kyra?"

"Yes Haru?" Her voice sounded stronger than it had in a long time. Her eyes were also glowing with strength I had not seen before.

"I told you while you were unconscious that I called Christian," Her eyes narrowed and her hand gripping mine tightened. "I told him that you were hurt, and he is now on his way."

"Um, Haru?"

"Yes?"

"Could you and the guys leave for a minute? I need to go to the bathroom." I nearly fell on the floor with surprise. I nodded blushing brightly and we left the room.

Kyra's POV

I needed them to leave so Tohru and I could have a chat. I couldn't believe Haru had called Christian and Christian was coming here. I hadn't heard from Christian since I moved back to Japan. My father had found his letters and had started to screen the mail for them.

"Tohru?" She came over to me. "I don't really have to go to the bathroom, I just wanted them to leave for a bit,"

"Ok, is there something you wanted to talk about?" I chewed my lip in hesitation. I wasn't sure how to tell Tohru about my relationship with Christian.

"Did you hear what Haru just said?"

"Yes, I did."

"Well, I am scared about what will happen when Christian gets here. He is very sweet, but I might be at the main house by that time. Or maybe he will see the guys as a threat towards me. I love Christian, but not the way he loves me. He is like my brother and he thinks of me as more."

"Why didn't you tell him this before?"

"My father moved us before I had the chance, I was going to meet him when my father told me that we were moving. I never really got to say goodbye. I sent him letters, but after the first few my father found them and forced me to stop."

"That is definitely a predicament,"

"Christian's family is also rich, so he could stay for as long as he wanted to, this is his summer vacation after all."

"I guess we will just have to play the cards we are dealt," I nodded my agreement.

"Can we come back in here now?" Haru asked sheepishly as he stuck his head in the door. Just for fun I screeched "No!" and he pulled the door closed on his head when he tried to leave to fast. Both Tohru and I were laughing by that time and we heard a stream of swears come from the other side of the door.

Tohru went over to the door, opened it, and welcomed the guys' back in. Haru was last. I started to laugh again when I saw the deep blush across his face.

I think I'm going to stop this chapter on a good note. I hope you enjoyed it. Alsoone of my reviewers, you said you were confused about my story. You can ask me questions in the review thing and I will answer as best I can in the next chapter to when you ask (or when I read it). All right, have a nice day/night. Bye!


	13. Sparks

I just got back from watching the best movie gone play in the whole world. Or at least in my opinion. The Phantom of the Opera is my favorite and I just got back from watching the movie version with my friends. I just had to gush about it because I love it so much, so if this chapter is a little … distracted… you will know why.

Also, I was asked why Kyra did not tell everyone her secret, and what her secret was. The first part is she is scared of what they will think. She has been rejected in the past. The second part, I can not answer. If you cannot figure it out, it will be revealed later. All right on with the story!

Point of No Return (he he, I got this title from Phantom)

Akito's POV

Shigure's normal annoying self was really subdued as we poured over the books in the library. There had to be some scientific explanation that will help us understand our predicament.

"Eureka!" Shigure exclaimed causing me to jump in surprise. Anger built in my mind. _If Shigure didn't find anything this time, then I am going to…_ "Look Akito! I found an example of Kyra's … ordeal… in this Psychology magazine. It says 'When a child is beaten or shutoff from a parent for an extended period of time, there are signs of loss. Their emotions are shown less; there is less thought, and even the body itself begins to deteriorate. In some cases parts of this child's soul are thought to be lost,'(A/N I made this up to fit the story, so don't think I know for sure.)" I looked at Shigure not understanding his point.

"What does that have to do with us?" I asked tiredly sitting down in a worn chair. My body ached from being alive, and my head pounded like I was sitting directly next to a bass drum.

"Is it not true that when we hug a person of the opposite sex, the curse reads their _soul_ and reacts to that? Thus if Kyra's is not complete, she would not be affected," Shigure replied with pride glowing in his eyes. My mind was the one to stray this time. _That poor girl has lost part of her soul from being neglected. Maybe she would understand my pain…_ "Akito? Did you hear me?" I looked at Shigure shaking my thoughts from my head in the process.

"Yes, that seems to make sense. Will you please call Hatori? I wish to go to bed," I tried to stand but my legs would not move. I pushed with my arms, but my legs just gave away from beneath me when I tried to take a step. I felt rage build at my body's own weakness.

Hatori rushed in and attempted to pick me up from the floor. I swatted his hands away and tried to stand yet again. I managed two steps on my own before my legs buckled. I then let Hatori carry my back to my room.

There I sat on my bed most of the night staring out my window. I tried to imagine what Kyra had been through and if she would understand my pain. Slowly sleep caught me in its clutches and I drifted off into a fitful dream.

Kyra's POV

The day had past just like the other days had until a nurse came into my room at seven o'clock. She carried the key to my harnesses. She then proceeded to free me from my restraints. We were all stunned into silence until she left. I stretched my arms for the first time in a while and ignored the protest my body made as I moved as much as I dared. My wrist was throbbing, but the fact that I was free dispelled any complaints.

I asked everyone to leave for a while so that I could bath. They obliged me and I began to take a blissful bath. When I was finished I changed into clean pajamas and Tohru had changed my bed sheets. I felt like a new person.

The thought of climbing back into the bed made my queasy at the because of the prospect of being reattached, but when only Haru came back into the room the thought was pushed out of my mind. He sighed gently before he noticed me enter. His quick intake of air was all that told me he was surprised by my appearance. I knew my hair was now shiny and clean, instead of my accustomed 'do of wearing it down, it was in a ponytail at the nape of my neck.

I realized then Haru had never seen my whole face at the same time and I felt a blush spread across my cheeks. This was the first time we were alone in what seemed like forever and I felt the all familiar sparks in the air. The very sight of him made me want to giggle. I quickly squashed that reaction and continued into the room.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about," Haru began. I drew my knees up to my chest and hugged them with my good arm waiting for him to continue. His eyes seemed to plead with me to answer his question, but I was worried about what it was. "You had said that Christian was your first love, and I was wondering … if … you still… did," I pushed the growing lump in my throat down as far as possible and tried to think of a suitable answer.

"In a word, yes. But not in the way you think," I hurriedly added as his eyes filled with sadness and anger. I went to continue but the door burst open with a _smack_ as it hit the wall. There stood Christian in his shining glory. He was silhouetted with the light from the hallway, but I still knew who he was.

He rushed into the room and gathered me into a heartfelt hug. After a few seconds of shock from Haru and I he spoke. "Hello Miss Titsugumi, it's nice to see you again." He did not smile but his eyes held his heart. His sunny blonde hair fell slightly across his eyes and he looked like he same innocent boy he had been two years ago. His sapphire eyes bore into my green ones and they seemed to look straight through me.

"Ahem," Haru cleared his throat trying to be noticed. I glanced at him and saw anger and hurt all over his face. Christian released me and turned towards Haru.

"And you are?" he asked challengingly when he saw the way Haru an I were looking at each other. Haru straightened in his chair and puffed his chest out like one of those Japanese Fighter fish when their territory is in danger.

"I am Hatsuharu Sohma, you must be Christian." Recognition shown in Christian's eyes and a polite smile graced his perfect face.

"You are the one who called me correct?" Haru nodded his head yes. Christian then turned to me. "I missed you," he started and before I even knew what he was doing he kissed me. I was so shocked my mind went blank and I was at a loss of what to do. I heard Haru stand up violently from his chair and start towards the door. I pushed Christian back long enough to see hatred for Christian burning in Haru's eyes. I felt horrible as if I could have prevented Christian's 'attack'.

"What's wrong Kyra? Did you not like my hello?" Christian asked with a playful smile. I was torn. If I went after Haru Christian would certainly know we liked each other. _Or had liked each other_, I thought pessimistically. But if I stayed here Haru would get the wrong idea.

"Why did you do that Christian?" I asked as I punched him in the shoulder only partly joking. He stood up to his full height of 6'2" and I felt like a dwarf. (A/N I don't think 6'2" is very tall seeing as I'm taller than that and if you want to know how tall I am, then ask) "I'm glad you came," I admitted as I stood and hugged him this time.

"I wouldn't have missed it," he whispered and hugged me back.

Haru's POV

I burst out of Kyra's room and didn't talk to anyone. I went straight up to the hospital roof and began to pace. The door opened and I looked up hoping Kyra had come after me, but I knew that she still couldn't climb three flights of stairs. Kyo stood before me with out a facial expression.

"What do you want?" I scoffed and began to pace again. I knew Black Haru was taking over, but instead of fighting it I succumbed to him easily. I turned back to Kyo with new eyes and he recognized me as such.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" He offered. I looked at him skeptically then sat down on the slightly wet roof. Kyo came over and sat next to me. For an hour we sat in compatible silence. I wanted to rip Christian's head straight off his neck and Kyo seemed to stew over some private issue. We were perfect company for each other.

I think this is a good place to leave off. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And FYI, the next chapter the sparks will fly **evil laugh**. Oh, and to answer a request, I don't think I can update like three time a day cause, um… I have a life. No offense of course, I'll try to up date more, but I don't think I could do that much. Well, my sister has take over our downstairs right now so I think I might start the next chapter. YAY for you.


	14. Quality Time with Kyo

Since I'm writing this chapter directly after I wrote the last, there are no review questions for me to answer. Well, since I talked so much in the last chapter I'll get right down to business. Warning: strong language.

Point of No Return

Kyo's POV

I had watched Haru rush up to the roof not minutes after that 'golden' boy had gone into Kyra's room. I assumed that he was what set Haru off, but you know the saying. _When you assume, it makes an ass out of u and me._ A bit of humor I had picked up from Tohru's Yankee friend (Uo? I can't remember her name).

"We are nice guys, we play by the rules. So why do the other guys win?" Haru mumbled out loud. I looked at him and saw pain as the strongest emotion on his face.

"The world is fucked." I stated matter-of-factly.

"I hear that," Haru replied mockingly raising his hand as if to toast the sky.

"So was that guy Christian?"

"Yeah it was, and he said 'hello' to Kyra with his lips. If I'm not mistaken, I think he is french." (A/N as in he french kissed her.) I cringed at the picture Haru painted in my head. My mind then changed the people in the picture in my mind to Tohru, Yuki, and I. _I would have killed that rat so fast…_ "So what's on your mind Kyo?" I thought about telling him the truth, but I didn't want to.

"It's nothing'."

"Listen you stupid cat, I told you my problems now spill yours or I'll make you spill 'em." Haru threatened as he stood up. I could tell he didn't care about my problems he just wanted to fight.

"Why the hell would I tell you anything! You voluntarily told me your problems, I do not have to 'spill'." Haru swung at me but I dodged easy enough. A kick to the stomach sent me flying a second after that though.

Haru's anger made the hits harder than normal, but I used this as a chance to let out my rage too. For twenty minutes we just pounded each other repeatedly and by the time we were both exhausted I had a bloody nose and Haru had the beginnings of a black eye not to mention other cuts and scrapes.

"What a pair we are," I mumbled then spit some blood that had pooled in my mouth from one of Haru's punches. He winced when he touched his eye to check the damage. "Feel any better?" I asked him as we walked back towards the hospital's roof entrance. Haru nodded tiredly and we descended the stairs quickly.

When we got to Kyra's floor Tohru ran towards us. She quickly stopped when she saw our bloodied faces.

"What happened?" She asked grabbing our hands and pulling us to a nurse's station. There she got some bandages and hydrogen peroxide for our wounds. She treated us and we went to the cafeteria to get something to eat.

Haru went into the bathroom to wash any left over blood from his face while I got in line. In front of me there was a tall blonde guy about my age. He sent me a glance and turned all the way around.

"You were sitting near Kyra's door weren't you?" he asked. He seemed friendly enough and I recognized him as Christian.

"Yeah, I'm Kyo Sohma." I said and we shook hands. He didn't seem all that bad.

"Sohma? Are you related to Hatsuharu and Yuki?" At the sound of Yuki's name I cringed.

"Yeah, we're all cousins."

"Kyra is lucky to have met such nice people to help her. I was worried about her for the longest time since her father stopped my letters, so you can imagine how surprised I was to hear from one of her … acquaintances. I came here as quickly as I could."

I saw Haru over Christian's shoulder and felt fear from the look that Haru was shooting at Christian's back. I wouldn't have been surprised if Haru attacked Christian right there.

"Hey Haru, what do you want?" I asked and Christian turned towards Haru. Their hatred for each other was palpable in the air. People inline with us discreetly moved away in case there was a brawl.

"I think I'm going to have a chicken salad sandwich," he said never moving his eyes from Christian. I didn't want them to fight so I offered to buy Haru's sandwich if he would find us a table to sit at. He nodded slightly and went in search of a table. Every few seconds he would look back to see what Christian was doing.

We ate our meals in relative silence. Haru inhaled his sandwich quickly and tried to get away so he could talk to Kyra, but Christian had other plans. He to had eaten fast so he could get back to Kyra for another reason. I took my time, it didn't matter if I was there or not so I just watched as they excused themselves and discreetly raced to the staircase.

I sat back to enjoy my dinner a little more after they were out of sight, and then Tohru came around the corner. My sandwich was stuck in my throat and my mouth had gone dry at the sight of her. She spotted me and smiled and I felt my stomach do a back flip.

"Hi there Kyo, I was worried when you didn't come back with the other guys so I came down to see if you were all right," there was concern in her eyes and I fought so I didn't blush.

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine. I'm just enjoying my dinner." Tohru wrung her hands together and bit her lip. "Is there something wrong Tohru?"

"I'm just worried about Kyra's healing with those to buffoons fighting over her. I was there for five minutes and already I was exhausted. It was just 'Oh Kyra, let me fluff your pillows,' Christian would say, and then Haru would offer to do something else." I smirked at this. I could picture those guys fencing off to impress Kyra, but I had no motivation to watch.

"What's rat boy up to?"

"He was called by Shigure, and he had to go home." This was a golden opportunity for me to tell Tohru how I felt, because Yuki wasn't here. But now that I could, I felt scared. Rejection was always so close. All she had to say was yes or no and my world would change.

"Should we go chaperone those guys so Kyra isn't caught in an all out battle?" I asked Tohru offering her my arm. She looked at me weirdly. I hadn't realized I was acting like a gentleman, but I like it. Tohru seemed to like it to.

We walked up the stairs together and we were both breaking out in laughter when we saw Christian and Haru. Kyra must have asked for something because they were both racing to find it. I looked at the laughing Tohru and she at me. I smiled at her between outbursts and she blushed. I took this as a good sign, but I was still too nervous to say anything.

I peeked in on Kyra while Haru and Christian searched around for what ever she had asked for. She sat on her bed with her knees up reading a book. She look better now that she had take a bath and she wasn't strapped to the bed.

"Hey Kyra, how are you holding up with the stooge's constant watch?" She put down her book and leveled her gaze at me.

"Now don't go giving my slaves any idea's now." I started to laugh again and went back out to sit with Tohru.

I know this chapter was pretty short, but I just wanted to give all those Kyo fans out there a little quality time with the orange man. I made him slightly shy, but he is still the same. He was just nervous because there was no rat there to threaten if the conversation turned sour. I think that you guys are really lucky because I think I might write another chapter, because I can't fall asleep.


	15. Distorted Memories

Three chapters in one night, maybe I don't have a life. Or maybe I really am an insomniac. Oh well, all the better for you guys. All right on with the story!

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

It was 2:30 am and I still was unable to sleep. Haru was asleep in the chair on my right and Christian was on the left. They were both sleeping soundly._ They are both exhausted from bickering with each other all night_; I mused to myself silently. Haru stirred slightly and I held my breath.

He sat up slowly stretching his back. I heard a faint crack from his bones crunching and I let out an involuntary grimace. Haru sat up straighter and his head whipped around to look at me. I could see his white hair with the slight light from the window, but his face was in shadow.

"Kyra? Are you a wake?" I started to nodded but then realized he couldn't see me.

"Yes," I whispered. I did not want to wake up Christian. There were a few moments of silence.

"Can I talk to you outside?" I was worried what he wanted to talk about, but I obliged him. As quietly as possible we slipped outside. The nurses' station was far enough away that we would have privacy. Kyo and Tohru had gone home so the hallway was almost completely deserted. "Kyra, I wanted to ask you if you and Christian were, um, going out." I was relieved he wasn't asking a harder question.

"No Haru, I am not seeing Christian." Haru raised his hypnotic eyes and I smile at him. I made the first move towards him, and he met me in a step. It felt so right.

Christian's POV

I woke with a start at the sound of the door shutting. I looked to Kyra's bed to find it empty. I stood up and swayed a bit. It took me a minute to gain my feet and walk to the door. I cracked it open and saw that brute Hatsuharu kiss my sweet innocent Kyra.

"Take you hands off her!" I demanded opening the door the rest of the way. They broke a part, but Haru took her hand. I stared at it disgusted. I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand from hers.

"Christian, please calm down. It wasn't that big of a deal," Kyra pleaded with me. I never took my eyes from Haru. Ever since I had been parted from Kyra I had worked out so that one day I could save her from her father. But now this ingrate was trying to steal my glory. I could never be a villain in the eyes of Kyra so I released his hand and stepped away.

"I apologize for interrupting," I hissed at Haru, but then smiled at Kyra. "I think you need more rest Kya, you still look exhausted." She nodded and calmly walked back into her room.

I turned back to Haru when the door was closed. "She will choose me when this is over. Have no doubt in that." Haru just looked at me triumphantly and followed Kyra into her room.

For the rest of the night I didn't sleep. Neither did Haru. We watched each other all night.

Kyra's POV

Having Christian call me by my childhood nickname brought back unwanted memories. My dreams reflected though those memories.

_"Why are you crying little girl?" A nice man asked me as I sat at the bus stop. I knew father didn't like it when I spoke to strangers, but this one seemed so nice._

_"My daddy said I can't go to heaven because I'm a little demon." The man stood up and backed away. I could feel my anger growing at his fear, but I could not help it. My face grew hot and my hair lifted by some lost wind. The man turned to run away but I stopped him. I had not moved from the bench and the man's confusion and fear had upped his pulse._

_I picked him up with my thoughts and placed him in front of me again. "It isn't very nice to leave in the middle of a conversation." I saw my reflection in the man's wide eyes. My eyes were letting of a dangerous green glow._

_Suddenly the scene changed and I was standing in my father's study. He stood next to his desk with his brandy glass in his hand. He turned towards me but his face was distorted. He looked ghoulish and I wanted to run away but my feet were sinking into the floor. I opened my mouth to scream but his hand cut off my air supply._

_The scene changed again into a real memory this time, instead of a distorted version. I stood in the doorway while my mother silently sat in her rocking chair staring blindly out the window._

_I ran to her, but she did not even move. I called her name, but she did not respond. I kissed her cold hard cheek and there was no emotion in her unseeing eyes._

"Mommy…" 

I shot awake fighting the last image with all my being. I did not want to remember. Haru and Christian were at my side in flash. One was wiping the sweat from my forehead as the other tried to calm my nerves.

"What happened?" Christian asked when he put the cloth back into the basin. I looked at him knowing my eyes most be huge. I probably looked like a deer caught in the headlights of an on-coming car. Instead of waiting for an answer that was not coming Christian pulled me into his arms and I hugged him back.

I just needed human contact after my twisted nightmares. The first few were just dreams that started off as a memory, while the last one was real, but I pretended didn't really happen.

My first dream came from when I tried to run away. I had been sitting at the bus stop and a man began to talk to me, but I did not reply. At one point he had tried to guess my name from the initials on my suitcase. He decided to call me Kya, because that was his daughter's name. It was the first time someone had been nice to me, and my father had him arrested when he found me.

The second dream was three of my fear combined. Quick sand, my father, and the unknown. That dream visited my mind quite frequently.

The last dream was a rare occurrence. I hated to even think about it.

This chapter was kind of depressing, and I'm tired of writing so I'm going to go now. I hope you enjoyed it. Bye!


	16. Welcome to the Sohma Estate

I checked my e-mail today and I didn't get any reviews yesterday, that made me sad. But then I went to a party and I felt better. So if you don't want me to be sad, please send me reviews! Oh, and if anyone knows who Rin is, she is coming later! If you don't I'll explain when she comes.

Point of No Return

Haru's POV

"Christian, do you remember when I told you about my run away attempt?" Kyra asked as she pulled out of his embrace. I felt jealousy turn my vision red, but the earlier kiss Kyra and I had shared helped me to ignore it.

"Yes, that's where I got the name Kya from," Christian said the last part to me. I glanced at the clock and was amazed to find it already morning. There was a quick rap on the door before the doctor entered.

"Good morning Miss Titsugumi and guests." He was a rollie pollie man with a happy face and a big smile. "I have good news, you are such a good little patient you get to go home two days early. As in, today." This time Kyra hugged me and I felt ecstatic at the thought of Kyra living a few houses from mine at the Sohma main estate.

"Thank you so much doctor," Kyra graciously added before the doctor left.

"Do you have anywhere to stay other than with that… beast?" Christian asked her. I felt strangely calm, to know that Christian cared about her almost as much as I did.

"My father told the Sohmas that I could live with them. Don't worry though, I'll have Haru there to protect me." The last part she said with a smirk trying to rile him up. I disguised a chuckle as a cough and earned a death glare from Christian.

Later that day: At the Sohma estate

Kyra's POV

Christian had offered to help me unpack at the Sohmas', but I declined. I didn't want Christian to meet Akito yet. _That would be all I needed,_ I thought sarcastically. Hatori had picked Haru and I up from the hospital and he was showing me to my room. Haru was next to me. He insisted on carrying my bag. It wasn't that heavy, but he wouldn't let go.

"It isn't huge, but it is clean," Hatori commented opening a door. I walked in first. The air was chilled, but I felt at home right away. I heard Haru come in behind me and out of the corner of my eye I saw him walk to the window.

"Kyra, come look at this." I walked to his side and gazed out the window in the direction he was pointing.

"What?"

"That's my house right there. If you need me at anytime my window is the second to the left." Hatori had been discarded from my mind so I forgot he was standing there. I leaned on Haru's shoulder.

"What did I do to deserve you?" I whispered unsure if even Haru could hear me. His face turned slightly and I smiled at him. He started to move closer, as if he was going to kiss me, but Hatori cleared his throat throwing us back into reality. My face must have been the color of a strawberry, as I had noticed it was accustomed to doing.

"Well Haru, I know that Momiji has been bringing your work home for the duration at the hospital. Thus you should go and do your work."

"Did he bring mine as well?" I asked turning back to Hatori. There was little emotion shown on his face, but his eye seemed to glimmer with a trace of life. I had yet heard Hatori make a joke or laugh and I was beginning to feel curios about the mysterious Hatori.

"I am unsure. You can go with Haru to see if there are copies of the work." I nodded and started out the door after Haru. Hatori shut my door behind him and walked in the opposite direction. I stopped to see where he went. He went down the hall two doors and stopped. There he opened the door and I heard Akito's voice beckon him inside.

"Is that Akito's room?" I whirled around back to Haru. He nodded yes and I felt the blood drain from my head._ I live two rooms down from Akito._ The fact kept repeating in my head.

"Kyra, are you all right?" Haru asked worriedly touching my shoulder. At first I flinched from his touch, but then I forced myself to be cheerful.

"Yes, I'm fine. Shall we go?" I bubbled and began to frolic to the door. Haru looked as if he wanted to install me in a funny farm, so I tried to tone down the cheerful.

His house's closeness helped my unease. It was neat, tidy, and comfortable. He opened and held to the door for me. When the door shut Haru's mother was upon us.

"Hatsuharu Sohma!" She had begun until she saw me. She glanced from both of us then lifted her hand and pointed. I looked at Haru and he just smiled and nodded. "Welcome to our home. Are you hungry? Because I was just making dinner." I heard my stomach rumble and Haru took my hand.

"I'm sure Kyra would love to stay for dinner." His mother introduced her self then went back to the kitchen and left us to our own devices. Haru gave me a tour of his house and I felt funny. My father had always put my in private schools so that the other kids were always rich and had large houses. But usually I didn't make friends, so this was the second time , besides Shigure's, I had come home with someone to a non-mansion.

I liked Haru's house more than I liked the enormous ones I had usually lived in. My sense of direction has never been good so I could get lost in my own house for hours without finding another person.

"I like your family and your house," I told Haru when we were in his room. He lay down on his bed and I sat at the end.

"But you have only met my mother and some cousins."

"Yes, but if they love you then I'm sure I will like them." I stared at my hands intently to scared to look at him. I was not good at having conversations orbeing affectionate so my situation with Haru scared the crap out of me. I ventured a look at him and he was looking right at me. His eyes seemed to burn.

"I think I'm going to go help your mom," I said quickly when Haru started to lean towards me. I stood up with help from my good arm and walked out of his room.

"Hello dear," Haru's mother said nicely as she continued to make dinner with an expert's grace.

"I came to see if you need any help." She looked at me and smiled a genuine smile this time.

"Thank you, but the only things I have to do now is put things in the pan." I nodded and sat at the table. The phone rang once, but Haru must have picked it up. When dinner was almost done cooking Haru came out of his room and sat next to me.

Dinner was delicious, but there wasn't much conversation. Afterwards Haru walked me back to what he called the 'main house'.

"So how many houses are there?" I asked looking at all the houses everywhere. It was like a small town. "Well the majority of the Sohma's live here, and in-laws and so forth. So I'm sure you can imagine the numbers of people." There was silence for a while, (A/N they didn't go right back to the main house, Haru took her on a tour) when Haru tried to take me hand.

Ever since his room I was feeling awkward around him, so the simply show of affection startled me. Haru stopped abruptly when I dodged his hand a third time. "What's the matter Kyra? Did I do something wrong?" He asked. I didn't dare look at him. Not now. I knew anything I would have said would have made the situation worse. Instead I ran, as fast as I could in the growing darkness in a place I didn't know.

Haru yelled after me and I could hear his pursuit, but when a door opened, I glanced behind to see a beautiful girl standing there. Haru stopped and stared wide eyed at the girl and I kept running seeing it as a chance to escape.

Haru's POV

One side of my heart was telling me to chase after Kyra, while the other frozen and shriveled half came back to life. There stood the one person I had wanted, and the one person who rejected me. Rin's beautiful hair hung around her shoulders and the light inside the house silhouetted her body.

"Long time no see Haru," her tone emotionless. I didn't speak or move. My mind was still tugging me to go after Kyra, but Rin's presence wasn't allowing me to leave.

"Suzu, how you've grown," I whispered then raced in the direction Kyra had headed.

Well, I think I should leave the rest for next time. Oh, and Po? I can't tell you her secret, it's … hard to explain. I did tell you once. Refer back to chapter 11 ok? If you have any other questions anyone, feel free to ask. Ok I have to write an english paper now. Bye Bye.


	17. Dirt streaked tears

It's hard to believe that I have written sixteen chapters in this story. If anyone has any preferences about what you want to happen then tell me. I can't promise I will use all the ideas, but I will consider them. I just want to make you guys happy. Well I'll start the story cause I left it at a kind of cliffhanger.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

I had been running for a while and now none of the buildings looked familiar. I didn't even know if I was still on Sohma property. I had lost Haru way back when that girl had come out of that house. That look on his face when he saw her was still burned into the back of my mind. She was so beautiful I wouldn't blame Haru if he decided to stay there with her instead of chase after me.

I didn't really want him to see me like this anyway. I had been having these mixed feelings ever since Christian came and I didn't know what I wanted. I thought I would be happy at the Sohma's but being alone with Haru made me feel even more confused.

When I first met him I ignored him completely, but now he was constantly on my mind. His laugh, his smile, his everything. I had never experienced that before. Not even with Christian. I was terrified of what I was feeling and every time he touched me, looked at me, spoke to me the feeling grew stronger and larger.

_He has probably forgotten about me by now with that girl. He would probably say 'Kyra who?' if someone asked him._ I kept thinking cynically to myself. My entire body was shaking from exertion, fear, and hurt. I just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep for the rest of my life. I saw a small vacant hut and went inside. There I curled up and fell asleep, ready for the rest of my life to pass.

Shigure's House

Kyo's POV

Tohru and Yuki were washing the dishes together again. _He is always helping her; maybe I should do that._ I thought to myself as I pretended to drink some milk for the fourth time. Yuki noticed me each time, but I ignored him easily enough. Yuki made a joke and I cringed at the sound of Tohru's laughing.

I walked into the sitting room and saw Shigure reading his paper as usual.

"Hey Shigure, since Kyra got out of the hospital yesterday, why don't we start to plan that party you wanted to throw her." Shigure jumped from his chair and dashed to the phone.

"Ayame my love, you must come tomorrow to help with the planning of my party!" Shigure sang happily into the phone. Even though I wasn't very fond of Ayame, I did enjoy seeing Yuki wanting to die. "Yes Aii bring costumes it will be fun!" Shigure continued. I cringed at the thought of what costumes he was suppose to bring, but then my thought path continued._ What if he chooses something a little too risky for Tohru? She would never say she didn't like it, she is too polite._ I smacked my hand against the wall making a hole and hurting my hand.

When I pulled my hand back through the wall my palm was an assortment of colors. From blue, to purple, all the way to yellow. I could still move it, which I was thankful for but a stinging sensation was running, up and down my fingers.

Tohru came out of the kitchen to see what all the commotion was about at the same time Shigure hung up the phone. He skipped over to me and grabbed my wrist to inspect my hand. Tohru looked over his shoulder at my hand as well. I felt stupid for doing it over such a small thing, and Yuki looked at my skeptically from the doorway to the kitchen.

"Kyo, why did you do that? You could have broken your hand!" Tohru exclaimed as she ran up stairs to get bandages and antiseptic.

"Why do you always break my house," Shigure whined sounding like a little kid. I pulled my hand away from him.

"Shigure it's nothing against you." I said sarcastically and went up stairs to the roof. Once outside I sat down and inspected my hand yet again. The pain had numbed a bit and it was starting to swell. I sighed and laid down closing my eyes with my hand resting on my chest.

I must have dozed off and I woke up at the sound of someone climbing the ladder. Tohru's head popped over the edge and I relaxed.

"Kyo, you have to let me bandage your hand," she said to me as she cross over to where I was sitting. I didn't sit up but I held out my hand to her. She took it gently and turned it over. It didn't take long for her to finish but I didn't want the feeling of her hands in mine to stop, so when she went to pull away I tightened my fingers.

She looked at me, but I couldn't see her face since my eyes were closed. "Thank you," I whispered and opened my eyes. The sun set behind her made my heart soar, but I could think of nothing to say. Instead of speaking I brought her hands to my mouth and kissed both in turn.

She and I both blushed madly but I felt more confident. "Please try not to punch you hands through anymore walls," she asked quietly then left without waiting for an answer.

For the rest of the night I couldn't stop smiling. I was truly happy.

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

I had been searching for Kyra for the last few hours and I could not find her anywhere. My conscience was nagging me about Rinmind the whole time.

"Haru, why are you wondering around in the dark?" Hatori asked me. I had doubled back to my house thinking I could get someone to help me.

"Kyra ran off and I can't find her," I answered glumly. Hatori was quiet for a minute.

"Come on let's find some more people to help us search." The closeted house was the one Momiji lived in. He quickly agreed to help. Then we got Kagura, Kisa, Hiro, and some servants to help us look.

After a half-hour searching I felt my courage waning. I went home to take a break because I had been searching the longest, but I stopped on the way. Not far from my house there was an old tool shed. Usually it the door was closed, but tonight it was open. I don't know why I noticed, but something about that drew me towards it.

I peered inside at the sleeping figure of Kyra. She was dirty, her clothes were torn and there were tear streaks down her face. My heart lurched at the sight if her looking like that, and because of me.

I didn't know why she ran away, I didn't know how to fix whatever I did, but I wanted to. Gently I lifted her up and started to carry her back to her room. Momiji saw me and ran over.

"Where was she?"

"In that old tool shed by my house." He nodded and went off to tell the others I had found her, and I continued on my way.

A servant must have made her bed while we were gone, because it was nice and neat for me to set her down. I retrieved a face cloth from a bathroom and proceeded to wash the dirt from her face, and the remnants of tears. I didn't dare change her clothes, so after that I kissed her forehead and went back to my house. If she had run away from me before I didn't want to scare her again.

Poor Haru! I feel so bad; they were/are so cute together. Well, I want people to tell me whether or not they should stay together, or Christian should swoop in. Also, who should be with Tohru? I set up Kyo, but I can go either way. Please tell me what you think. I don't want to write the next chapter until I get your input, but if I don't than I might have to. Well, I'll talk to you later. Bye y'all.


	18. The Past hurts

I haven't written in like a week. Oh and this week I'm going to have some trouble writing too because this it's Midterms, so I have a lot of tests and stuff to get ready for. Some one asked me how tall I was from way back, so I'm 6'5". Kind of scary for anybody who isn't use to a giant girl. Oh yeah, and everyone seemed to want Kyo to be with Tohru and Kyra to be with Haru, so I'll think about that. (A/N I can't tell you what I'm going to do because that would ruin the surprise.) Ok here is the story.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

I woke with a start. Instead of finding myself in that hut, I was in a bed inside the room I had been given. I vaguely remembered the night before up to the point where I fell asleep. A knock on the door caught my attention and I pulled my blanket up as a type of shield.

"Miss Titsugumi? Are you awake?" Asked a kind female voice. I was debating with myself for a moment before I invited her in. She was a middle-aged woman with brown hair pulled into a loose bun at the nape of her neck. She smiled at me and I smile back.

"How are you feeling today dear?"

"I feel better, thank you. Um, who are you?" I asked her my curiosity getting the better of me.

"My name is Danika Yaksita, I am a servant here, and a good friend of Hatsuharu's mother." I felt guilty about the way I had treated Haru yesterday so the sound of his name made me cringe.

"How is… he?" I was appalled at my own selfishness. Why didn't I talk out my problems with Haru instead of running away? _I've probably driven him away for good now,_ I thought sadly.

"He stayed home from school today. He was out most of the night searching for you so his mother let him stay home." I felt fresh tears roll down my face._ He searched for me even after I pushed him away._

I jumped out of my bed and ran to the window.

"Can I be alone for a minute please?" I asked Danika and she left me. I changed as fast as my broken wrist would allow and then I climbed from the window. It was over cast and looked like it was going to rain soon so I tried to move as fast a possible.

I stood in front of his house for five minutes before I could shore up the courage to knock. The rain began before the door even opened, slowly at first but then it seemed like a monsoon. Haru's mother stood in the door way.

"I need to speak to…" I began before she cut me off.

"I don't know why you rejected Haru. I don't know why you are here. But I do know that you are not welcome." With that she shut the door on my face. For the first time since I had met Haru I felt anger.

Anger at myself, anger at his mother, and anger at the stupid sky for raining on me.

I took a few steps back from the house and turned my face to the sky.

"Why do you hate me!" I yelled at the sky for a few minutes, but thunderclaps always blocked my words. My tears mixed with the rain and I turned to walk back to the main house when one of Haru's and my conversations came back. _"If you need me at anytime my window is the second to the left."_ I whirled around and ran to his window. It was higher then my window and my mind was screaming.

I had come this far; I could deal with being short! I climbed a near by tree with my good arm and looked inside. He was lying on his bed sleeping. It could have been my imagination, or the light that made his eyes look slightly puffy as if he had been crying, but I clung to a tiny sliver of hope. With that new hope I propelled myself towards his window and grabbed the sill with one hand.

My plan kind of ended there so now I was dangling from a window with no where to go. Determination pushed me to swing my bad arm up. With it I forced the window open. With strength I didn't know I possessed I pulled myself up and into Haru's room.

I sat on his floor breathing heavily and sopping wet. I closed the window and just looked at him. I had been right, his eyes were swollen and my heart clenched at the thought of me causing those tears. Softly I kissed each of his eyelids as if that would fix everything then his lips, which I loved. I had to have one more kiss I kept telling myself and I would be fine for the rest of my life as long as I had one last kiss. Finally I turned to leave not glancing back at Haru knowing it would only cause more pain.

Reopening the window was a challenge, but I made it all right. I even lowered myself with my one arm again so all I had to do was let go and forget about Hatsuharu. I tried to make my fingers let go, but they seemed to have a mind of their own.

"Why does the world hate me?" I cried softly, since I had left the window open.

"The world may hate you, but I don't," said a voice from above me. I looked up to see Haru's exhausted eyes. "I woke up when you kissed me. I thought it had been a dream, but I looked and say the window open and had to know."

"I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble Haru, I'll leave you alone." I replied finally letting go. My feet never touched the ground. Haru had grabbed onto my wrist and was pulling me up into his room. "No, this will only make it worse," I sobbed trying to free myself. He shut the window when I was all the way in and turned to me.

"What is going on. One minute we're fine and happy. The next you are pushing me away. What's wrong?" Tears were still cascading down my face and I didn't know what to say.

"I'm afraid that if I got to close to you, you would reject me." Haru fell to the floor beside me and pulled me into his arms. At first I struggled, but my non-existent energy was gone. I lifted my arms and hugged him back. It just felt so right, how could it be wrong?

Rubbing my back softly Haru surprised me.

"There is something I didn't tell you about me." I froze. I knew I should be angry, or sad, but the prevailing emotion was relieved. We both had secrets. "When I was little, I was constantly angry. Because of the Zodiac story adults said, 'Oh the ox must have been so stupid to let the rat ride on him,' It was like they were calling me stupid and it was the rat's fault. So I developed a deep hatred for Yuki before I even knew him. My parents put me into a martial arts program to help release the anger, but it didn't work. One day I saw Yuki and it all came out. I said terrible things to him. 'It's the rats fault that I'm called a fool,' I said and Yuki just replied, 'Are you a fool?' I was so stunned all I could do was answer, 'no' but I was set free. All the anger from over the years was released and I felt better. But now I have two selves. White Haru whom you are use to, and Black Haru, who you have met a few times. Whenever I am very angry I become reckless and sometimes crude in my Black Haru self. I didn't tell you before because I was scared of rejection." I hugged Haru even tighter. Fresh tears came but this time they were from joy.

"You have no idea how that makes me feel," I said into his ear. Gently he pulled me away slightly so he could look me in the eye.

"I would if you told me," he replied pushing my wet hair from my face.

Haru's POV

I had just told her my secret. There was no rejection in her eyes, but there was a strange shadow. Thinking about what she said made me wonder. Why was she relieved that I had a secret?

"Haru, I also have a secret. But no one knows about mine. Yuki and everyone in your family knows about yours, but I have never told anyone mine before. I to am terrified of rejection and I have no idea how you will take this news." I was happy that she was gong to share her secret with me, but if I was the only one who knew then it must be huge.

"Well, here goes. As you know, when I was little I was kidnapped because my father was so rich. My mother drove herself mad waiting for my return. My father had never liked me, he only put up with me because my mother loved me so much, but when he lost her to insanity he blamed me. I grew up with just servants for friends, and they weren't even that. My father paid them extra to tell him if I did anything wrong. Sometimes they would make things up just for the money. He would beat me every time they said I had done something wrong so I developed a way to hide. During the beatings I would retreat within myself, there I could see what was happening on the outside, but I could not feel it."

"Slowly I have become dependant on that skill to keep from going insane myself. I started the technique while I was kidnapped. The men who had kidnapped me were… pedophiles. They would 'loan' me to people for periods of time so they could use me as they pleased. I was so traumatized by what these people made me do I started to pretend I wasn't there when it was happening. Like I was watching a movie, a horrible, sick, disgusting movie." She stopped her body was shaking. I was horrified by her past. I realized then that her gift was not what she was afraid of, it was her past. She probably was thought of a 'damaged property' to some people because of what those people did to her.

I held her while she shook, my heart running a mile a minute in my chest. I wished I could find those people and kill them with my bare hands. Black Haru was here and I could not be held responsible for anything I did.

Kyra's past is so horrible. I was told a while ago that I switched points of view to often, so this one was almost completely Kyra. Well, I better start my homework or I'm gonna be barbecued by my teachers. I hope to hear from everyone on what they thought. Ok bye now!


	19. Mother Hen

Well since I didn't write for so long, I'll write two chapters tonight. I hope you enjoy.

Point of No Return

No POV

Kyo stood in the doorway to the living room with his mouth hanging open while Ayame and Shigure said hello. They did their accustomed 'thumbs up' after babbling for a few minutes before Ayame noticed Kyo.

"Lucky Kyo! How is my little kitty?" Ayame bubbled and came towards Kyo. A vein on Kyo's forehead was pulsating and Shigure tried to save his friend from almost certain death.

In the kitchen Tohru was making lunch and humming to herself. She was Ayame's next target.

"Dear Princess Tohru, how are the horrendous beasts of this household treating you?" Tohru spun around so fast she ran into a surprised Ayame. A loud POOF was heard and Tohru fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so so so so sorry!" She kept babbling to herself. Yuki came downstairs to see what the commotion was in time to see Ayame slither up Tohru's leg. She screamed and jumped around the kitchen. Yuki tried to calm her but she was really freaking out. Finally Yuki managed to get Ayame out of Tohru's clothes and held him very tightly.

Shigure chose this time to peek into the kitchen.

"Kill him right now, so I don't have to." Yuki said calmly tightening his grip around Ayame's neck. Shigure whimpered in fear at the sight of Yuki's rage.

"I'll do it," replied Kyo as he retrieved a paring knife from a cabinet. Yuki was about to hand Ayame to Kyo when Ayame transformed back into his human form. Tohru shrieked and hid her face in the corner still stammering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

It took a few minutes for everyone to calm down, but eventually they did. Finally they started to work out the details for Kyra's party.

(A/N I thought we could use some humor since the last few chapters have been so depressing.)

Half way through the planning session Kyo started to go to the roof, but stopped when he saw the rain. If he had been in his cat form the hair would be standing up on the back of his neck. Instead of the roof, Kyo retreated to his room; there he proceeded to listen to music.

Tohru brought him a snack after a little while but was hesitant to leave.

"Kyo?"

"Yeah?" He replied turning the music down and lying on his side. Tohru blushed not knowing what to say, as did Kyo. Ever since the hospital whenever they locked eyes they both ended up blushing. Yuki had noticed but hadn't said anything, but Shigure kept his observations vocal.

Sohma Estate

Kyra's POV

All my secrets were now laid out on the line. Haru could chose to accept me, or he could reject me. I wouldn't blame him since I am damaged goods, but I would never be the same without him.

"Kyra?" I looked at him and saw anger in his eyes. _ So this is Black Haru?_ I mused to myself silently. I realized where I had seen those burning eyes before. The day of our almost kiss, our first, when my father came, and when I had the bruise on my cheek. He did not continue. Instead he picked me up and laid me on his bed. Then he lay next to me. We slept much as the same as when we where at the Sohma estate the first time, but now I wasn't scared.

We must have slept for hours before I finally woke up. Haru's mother was standing over us. She noticed that I had woken up and gesticulated for me to follow her. Just then Haru rolled over and wrapped his arms around me like I was a teddy bear, preventing my departure. I shrugged and closed my eyes again. Haru's mother did not look happy.

It didn't take long for Haru to wake up a little while later. We looked at each other just content to know there were no more secrets. Out of the blue my stomach let rip a resounding gurgling clamor letting us both know that I was ravenous. I blushed and Haru laughed. My world was finally coming together. I was hesitant about going to the kitchen because of the day before, but Haru pulled me along after him.

His mother was sitting at the table drinking a cup of tea with a pair of shaking hands. She smiled when she saw Haru, but her expression went cold at the sight of me. I licked my dry lips and diverted my gaze. The woman I had met a few days before was now gone, hidden behind a terrifying mother hen protecting her chick.

"Is there anything to eat around here?" Haru asked her oblivious to the hostile glares she was directing at me.

"It's fine, I'm not that hungry. Maybe I should go back to the main house now," I peeped speaking as quietly as possible. I lifted my gaze to look at Haru. He was sitting on the counter next to the sink holding my hand. He appeared to be confused but his mother jumped to the bait.

"Yes, yes maybe it is time for you to leave. You are looking a little ragged Haru, I think you could use a few more hours of undisturbed sleep." She emphasized undisturbed as in I wasn't welcome while he slept.

"I'll see you later Haru," I said gently pulling my hand from his. I bowed respectfully and turned to leave while Haru still sat slightly stupefied on the counter. I looked back once at him regretfully and then took my leave.

It had stopped raining, but in its wake the ground was completely saturated causing my feet to make a 'shulp' sound every time I took a step. I halfheartedly mused that the mud was trying to tell me to stay at Haru's but his mother's hostility was all to present in my mind.

I entered the main house through the front door and saw Danika ringing her hands worriedly. When she saw me she let out a gust of breath.

"Where have you been! You said a few minutes; it has been almost a day! Why are you covered in mud? Why aren't you wearing any shoes? You'll catch a cold!" She continued on like this for a few minutes until I sighed.

"All I want is some food, a hot bath, then to fall into my bed and sleep for a week." I said tiredly. Automatically Danika put her hand on my forehead to check for a fever.

"All right dear, go get out of those dirty clothes and I'll call you when the bath is ready, you can eat while you bath." I nodded and continued to trudge down the hallway. I hadn't realized I was coming from the opposite direction than I had the day before, so I was surprised to hear Akito call my name.

"Kyra, please come in," he said softly. Just the sound of his voice caused goose bumps to rise on my arms and the hair to stand up on the back of my neck. Slowly I stepped into his room and the cold air assaulted my senses. He sat by the window looking out. Glancing over his shoulder I realized he could have seen yesterday's escapades very easily.

"What is it Akito?" I practically whispered as I sank to my knees. He stood and approached me. I watched his feet. Gently he touched my hair. It wasn't very tidy since I had stood in the rain, then slept on it without a chance to brush it, but he still stroked it.

"You have known a lot of pain, as have I. I believe you might understand me better than anyone else can." I stopped breathing when I felt his fist close on my head. He tilted my face to look at him and I was to shocked to know what to say. "I can see the sorrow in your eyes, has dear Hatsuharu rejected you?" Akito's eyes were like two black holes. Endless and cold, but the expression on his face portrayed understanding.

I nodded slightly without thinking. Akito's face morphed into one of rage and my heart started beating so hard and fast I was surprised it didn't break clean through my rib cage.

"He didn't, but I don't think he can ever look at me the same," I told Akito with tears forming in my eyes. He dropped to his knees in front of me and hugged me. It felt awkward, but I could tell Akito really needed this human contact. I felt his body shake slightly and a wetness on my shoulder.

Akito was crying. I put one hand on the back of his head and the other rubbed his back. For a few minutes I just held him like he needed to be held.

"Akito?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled into my shoulder.

"I have to go bath, eat, then I have to go to bed. Danika is scared that I might catch a cold, but I will come and see you tomorrow all right?" There was silence at first and I began to panic when I felt his grip tighten, but eventually he released me. I helped him stand up and move over to his bed before I left. He was sound fast asleep before I had even shut the door.

Haru's house

Telephone conversation between Yuki and Haru

"Hello?"

"Haru? This is Yuki."

"Oh, hey Yuki. What's up?"

"Shigure had an idea. He thought that we should throw a party for Miss Titsugumi tomorrow and I was wondering if you think she is up to it."

Haru thought about her jumping from a tree, climbing into his window, and smiled. "Yeah I think she's up to it."

"Great, can you tell anyone you think should come about it over there? We'll call every one else."

"Ok, I'll see ya tomorrow Yuki."

"Bye Haru."

Haru's POV

Momiji and I were walking around the property going to people's houses we thought would like to meet Kyra. First we stopped to invite Kisa, then Hiro, Kagura, and now we were on the way to see Hatori.

"Hey Hatori, Shigure's having a surprise party tomorrow in honor of Kyra's recovery, and you are invited!" Momiji squealed as he danced into Hatori's office. I shook my head but smiled at the innocence of him.

"Am I not invited?" A female voice inquired from inside the room. I felt the blood in my veins run cold. Momiji stopped dead in his tracks right inside the doorway. I didn't need to look inside to tell who had spoken.

"Um, hi Rin." Momiji stuttered and shot a glance at me over his shoulder.

"Is there someone else out there?" Rin inquired. She stepped into my view and yet again I was floor by the sight of her.

"Hello Suzu," I said politely. She nodded at me in return. "Of course you are welcome to come as well," There was a loud ringing in my ears and I was sure I was going to regret inviting her.

"I would be happy to come." (A/N GASP!)

Momiji and I continued on our way after that. Now we had to invite Kyra, without letting her know that it was a party.

"Hello Momiji, Haru, how are you today?" She was in bed reading. One of the servants had told us she didn't want her to get a cold so she had to spend the rest of the day in bed.

"We are fine, and we would like to invite you to Shigure's house tomorrow," I said bowing slightly as if I was a messenger from the Middle Ages delivering a message to a princess.

"I would love to, but it will have to be after I visit with Akito." I felt my eyes grow huge.

"Why are you going to visit with Akito?"

"I promised to," she replied looking at her hands.

"Momiji could you leave us alone for a minute?"

"Sure, I'll wait for you outside." I nodded my understanding, but stayed silent until I heard the door close. I then sat on the edge of Kyra's bed. She looked at me with sad eyes and I felt some of my anger dissipating.

"He called me into his room earlier today and we comforted each other. It was very strange; I can't really describe it. He cried on my shoulder, so I promised to go back tomorrow because he needs me. Please understand."

"I do understand, I'm not mad. Just promise me two things. One, don't let him take advantage of you he can be very manipulative if he wants to be. Second, don't tell him where you are going tomorrow."

"All right." I kissed her cheek and helped her settle down.

"Good night Kyra,"

"Good night Hatsuharu,"

Awww! I love happy endings! But don't worry it isn't over. There are lots of things I have yet to say or have people do. Tell me what you thought of this chapter! Bye now, boo yeah.(random)


	20. Tango

Number twenty, can you believe it? I can't! Lots of things are going to happen in this chapter, but they usually do, so that isn't really saying much. Well, instead of babbling and stalling I'll just give you the story.

Point of No Return (#20!)

Tohru's POV

_I wonder why Kyo and I are feeling so awkward lately,_ I thought to myself as I began the preparations for the party here this afternoon. It was a little before dawn, way before anyone usually woke up so I wasn't worried about being interrupted as I chopped vegetables and prepared food. Humming softly to myself I sang a song Mom use to sing to me. Whenever I was alone or just lonely I always find myself singing this song. I heard a 'creak' on the stairs so I whirled around to see who it was. Yuki stood half way down the stairs with his eyes closed and his mouth hanging open slightly.

"Yuki? Are you awake?" I inquired as I took a step towards the swaying boy. He didn't answer so I took another step in his direction. His swaying became more evident and he toppled down the steps and landed with his hand on my shoulder. We were facing each other so it sort of looked like a hug, but not really.

I could think of nothing to do. At first I tried to move him, but Yuki was surprisingly heavy. We had been standing there for a few minutes when there was another creak on the stairs. _Please don't be Kyo, please don't be Kyo!_ I kept chanting in my head. I closed my eyes and tried to make my will come true, but when I reopened my eyes I saw my wish had not come true. A rare idea popped into my head when I saw Kyo's hurt expression.

"Um, Kyo. It isn't what it looks like. I need your help getting Yuki off of me. He is sleeping, and is to heavy for me to move on my own." I watched Kyo's face for any show of emotion besides the initial shock. He shrugged and diverted his eyes. I felt my face flush when he walked behind me. Then he placed his hands over my shoulders so he could push on Yuki's. With in a matter of seconds Kyo had Yuki leaning on the wall. I turned to thank Kyo, but he had already left. My inner turmoil pushed me to make a rash decision.

_I must explain to Kyo what happened,_ I said to myself determinedly. I trudged up the stairs thinking of ways to explain what had happened, but when my head came over the edge of the roof and saw Kyo all my attempts were lost. The sun was rising behind him and his orange hair gleamed in the light. I always wondered if his hair was soft or not, but I had never had the chance to see. All of a sudden Kyo lay down with his eyes closed. He had been talking to himself, but now I could actually hear what he was saying.

"Of course she chose that stupid rat over me, he's more popular, charming, he even knows exactly what to say and when. I don't know why I got my hopes up," he trailed off. I stood on the last rung of the ladder unsure of whether or not I should climb the rest of the way to the roof or not. Biting my lip I made a chose.

"Kyo?" I spoke softly but I knew his sensitive cat ears could hear me. (A/N why he didn't hear her climb the ladder, no one knows.). He sat up quickly and whipped around. When he saw me his eyes narrowed in fear. I drummed up what little courage I had and climbed all the way onto the roof and walked over to him.

"I have to explain to you what happened down there." To cover his unease Kyo snorted in response. "It was not what you think!" I immediately jumped to the defensive.

"Ok then, what happened." Clsoing my eyes I told him exactly what happened.

"I woke up really early today so I could get a head start on the food preparations for today, when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I was worried because it was so early and no one is usually up, so I walked over to the stairs. Yuki is fumbling down with his eyes closed and his mouth sligthly open, so I assumed he was sleep walking which I am now positive he was. I asked him if he was awake and he started to sway. He kind of slide down the stairs and landed with his head on my shoulder, it was the only thing holding him up right. I tried to move him, but he was to heavy. Then I heard more footsteps. I remember distinctly hoping it wasn't you." I paused to see what he thought.

"Why didn't you wan it to be me?" He asked me turning his face away towards the sun. I felt a blush come across my cheeks, but I had to say it.

"Because I was scared that you would think something was going on between Yuki and I." I could hear Kyo forcing a lump down his throat before he continued.

"And is there anything going on between the two of you?"

"No," I answered simply and looked right at Kyo. He ventured a peek at me and we both turned away with our faces strained with red. "Well, um I should probably get back to my cooking now. It was nice talking to Kyo." I stupidly sputtered and practically ran down the ladder.

(A/N Awww they are so cute **pinch their cheeks** their faces of course, I am not a pervert.)

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

"Momiji, go get everyone who is coming and bring them to Shigure's. I'll bring Kyra along in a half an hour. You got that?" I asked Momiji for what seemed like the billionth time.

"Yes Haru, I got it. Jeez, I'm not stupid." He replied joking.

"Yeah you aren't stupid, but you are forgetfully." He blushed at my comment then rushed off to gather the guests. I smiled at his retreating back then went off to find Kyra. _For one who doesn't know where anything is, Kyra is never where you expect her to be._ My feet felt lighter than air as I walked down the path.

"What has you so happy so early in the morning. I seem to remember you not being a morning person," Rin commented as I walked past the porch she was sitting on. I froze and slowly turned.

"I'm only a morning person when I don't stay up all night. And when I have something to do in the morning," I replied slightly icy. The corners of Rin's perfect mouth tipped up slightly and she chuckled.

"Haru, you always knew what to say to make me laugh." I felt old anger coming back for what had happened between Rin and I. _"Stay away from me. It was fun while it lasted, now move on."_ She had said so long ago. When she was the sun to my earth. I didn't even feel Black Haru take over, I just kind of slipped into him with out realizing.

"Yeah, and to make you shiver." I sneered. Rin sat straighter in her chair at my comment. I hated to admit it, but there was still feelings deep inside of me that only Rin could let loose.

"I'll see you at the party later," she dismissed me with a wave of her hand as she went back into her house. On the inside I wanted to chase her and apologize, but the outside just laughed and continued on the way.

The main house came into view and a cruel smile was still plastered on my face. A new servant girl about my age scurried by, but not with out a 'love' tap as she passed. She spun around to yell at the culprit, but I had just continued on my way. I jumped the steps and walked to Kyra's door. She was inside wearing only a thin nightshirt, sitting at her dressing table combing her gleaming golden hair.

"Knock knock," I said as I tapped her door. She looked up in the mirror and locked eyes with me. She didn't seem embarrassed by her attire. Smiling she stood and came over to me. Taking my hand she led me over to her bed where she bid me to sit. Half my mind was thinking wicked thoughts, while the other was curious as to what was happening.

"I want your opinion as to what I should wear." I leaned against the wall, ready for a fashion show. "I could be 'springy' with pale colors. Bright with summer colors, dark with winter, or earth tones for fall." The look on my face must have been priceless for the laugh she warranted out of it.

"Ok, I'll show you possible outfits," she decided after a good laugh. She then proceeded to parade around in little outfits trying to make me decide which one I liked best. Black Haru wanted her to wear a flowing pink short skirt, with a white spaghetti strap camisole and a white angora cardigan to go with it. White Haru was very out of his element; he liked anything Kyra was wearing.

"Um, I liked the pink skirt with the white top," I told her.

"Ok, now you have to leave so I can get ready." Before I left Black Haru had one last hooray. I walked over to Kyra, who had her back to me, and tilted her over backwards like a tango dancer and kissed her quite thoroughly. When I let go Black Haru had finally retreated to the back of my mind and I didn't know what to say. We were both frozen.

"Well, um that was unexpected." She said still in the same position as when I had her bent over.

"I'll go now," I replied hurriedly and rushed out the door.

Hmm, maybe I should save to party for next time since it has taken me so long to write this much. Yeah, I think I will. Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, there was plenty of romance. I'm sure I'm making all those Kyoru fans out there very happy. Well, I have to study for my midterm tomorrow. See ya later.


	21. Party!

If anyone cares to know I have finally finished my midterms YAY! Well, I'm sure most of you are anxious for the next chapter since it has taken me so long to update. Well, here it is number 21.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

My brain was fried after Haru halted the kiss. I didn't even have the sense to stand up. We both seemed to be slightly unhinged. Watching Haru close the door to my room I planned out the rest of my outfit to go with the clothes he chose. The click of the latch snapped me out of my trance and I rushed to get ready. _You still have to stop by to see Akito,_ I reminded myself.

I went into over drive trying to finish everything before I had to leave working as best as I could with a bad wrist. Closing my door behind me I strode off to see Akito while straightening and shifting my shirt. Curtly knocking at his door I impatiently tapped my foot.

"Who is it?" A harsh voice inquired from with in. Swallowing a lump in my throat I gathered courage.

"It's Kyra." There were a few moments of silence before he bid me inside. He sat by the window again, but this time there was a blanket around his shoulders. "Good Afternoon Akito. It's a lovely day." His coal black stare found my eyes and I shivered slightly. There was no warmth in Akito.

"Why are you all dressed up?" I wasn't sure if Akito knew about me going to Shigure's or not, but something in the back of my mind was nagging at me.

"Hatsuharu said he was taking me somewhere, but that it was a surprise so I got all dressed up just incase." Akito's eyes narrowed and anger flashed, but it was not directed at me.

"If you're going somewhere, why did you come here?"

"Because I said I would." My simple answer seemed to shock him. He blinked a few times seemingly to clear his head but the motion was exaggerated. Everything Akito was doing seemed jerky and slightly off tempo. I knelt next to him and put my hand on his forehead. He was burning up. "I'll go get Hatori." I said quickly. When I went to stand Akito held my wrist captive.

"Don't leave me," there was such weakness in his voice I was hesitant about leaving.

"I'll be right back, I promise." I gently pulled out of his grasp and hurried off to find Hatori. He was in his office and came right away.

"You came back?" Akito asked as Hatori worked to lower his fever. I nodded. "Why?"

"I promised I would." Slowly Akito slipped into unconsciousness. Haru knocked on the open door to get my attention and motioned to tell me it was time to go. I patted Akito's damp hair and left with Haru.

Together Haru and I walked towards Shigure's house. He was walking extraordinarily slowly and I was anxious to get there.

"Hurry your slow butt up Haru!" I demanded for the fourth time. My frustration drove me to push Haru trying to make him move faster. As a joke he stopped all together. I crashed into his back causing us both to fall to the ground. Landing on his chest with a definite thump I felt my face grow red. "I'm sorry." I went to scramble off of him, but he stopped me so I was sitting in his lap.

"I still have trouble believing that I can hug you." Smiling thoughtfully I kissed the tip of his nose then launched myself off of his lap. In the process I pulled him with me.

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" I laughed over my shoulder as I dragged Haru along behind me. He laughed as well and we proceeded to race the rest of the way to Shigure's.

I stopped running a good twenty feet from the porch allowing myself a little breather before we went inside. Haru stood beside me.

"You are such a wuss; you can't even run that far without losing your breath?" I stopped my gasps for air long enough to punch him in the nose. Not hard, but it surprised him enough to make him jump. Then it was my turn to make fun of him.

"Oh Hatsuharu, the great noble martial artists who can't take a little tap on the nose." His face was flaming red as was mine. (A/N She wasn't embarrassed, just all hot from all that running.)

"Did I interrupt something?" An unapologetic Shigure asked. I spun around and pushed at my skirt at the sound of his voice.

"Hi Shigure, how are you today?"

"Fine Kyra, now both of you come in!" He demanded and retreated into the depths of his house. I climbed the steps and had an eerie feeling of being watched as I crossed the porch. Slowly I pushed open the door.

"SURPRISE!!!" A mass of people screamed at me. I jumped back and fell over. I patted my hand over my heart for a minute to make sure it was still inside of my chest. I felt a smile grow across my face. Haru helped me stand up and I shook my bad wrist to make the feeling come back.

"Here, let me introduce you to everyone!" Tohru bubbled as she started towards the group of people. Some were familiar but others weren't. "This is Kisa and Hiro," she began gesturing to two little kids. I smiled at them both and bowed. Kisa did the same while clinging to Tohru's shirt sleeve while Hiro just sniffed in distain. "This is Kagura, and Kyo is that thing in the crock of her arm." I laughed softly at the sight of this girl with Kyo in a head lock. He glanced at me with anger in his eyes but the sight of Tohru made him look away with a new shade of red crossing his cheeks.

"Can I help?" Haru asked taking my hand. I nodded and Tohru excused herself to the kitchen. We turned to the next group of people and I saw a face from my recent nightmares. Her hair was black as midnight and her eyes were entrancing. A noise form across the room made me turn from that flawless face.

"Well this must be the lovely Kyra Titsugumi!" A flamboyant voice echoed across the room. I glanced at Yuki and saw him visibly cringe. "Hello! I'm Ayame Sohma, Yuki's older, handsomer brother." There stood a tall beautiful person. His silver hair gleamed in the light and I nearly felt my jaw hit the floor. He looked exactly like an older Yuki except of his hair and his golden eyes.

"Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you. I didn't know Yuki had a brother."

"Yes well brother dear does not like to talk about me; I draw attention away from him." I tried to restrain my laughter but the whole event was getting to my head. I ended up on the floor laughing so hard I had to clutch my sides trying to keep myself from exploding. When my fit slowed I glanced up and saw almost everyone was laughing with me. Except for that girl. She stood and crossed to me, then helped me to my feet. Gently but surely she removed my hand from Haru's and pulled me outside. Ice filled Haru's gaze, but I shook my head not to intervene.

She stopped on the porch and I came to a halt beside her.

"Haru didn't tell you about me did he."

"I don't even know who you are, but I have seen your face before." She seemed to contemplate this for a moment before continuing.

"From the other night I suppose." I nodded yes. "My name is Rin Sohma, Haru and I were once... very close. I did not end things very nicely so Haru still harbors resentment towards me."

"OK, I'm Kyra Titsugumi and I think I'm in love with Haru." Rin's eyes grew large as did mine. I couldn't believe I had just blurted out the thought that had been circulating in my brain for the last few days. Now I had gone and told the one person who I should not have told.

The sound of a car door slamming pulled us from our staring competition. Glancing at the driveway I saw someone I had semi-forgotten about. There stood Christian with his golden hair shimmering in the setting sun's light.

"Christian? What are you doing here?" I asked wide mouthed. He just smiled at me and lifted me from the porch only to set me in front of himself.

"I heard you were better so I called 411 to get the number of the Sohma residence. Then I called and was told they were throwing a party in honor of your recovery." Rin cleared her throat rather loudly in order to get our attention.

"Oh, this is Rin Sohma, Haru, Kyo, and Yuki's cousin. I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you again so why don't we all go inside." With out a complaint Rin gracefully walked back inside. Christina held my hand all the way inside the house and I felt awkward. Haru's already angry eyes turned menacing at the sight of Christian's hand clasped with mine. I could tell Christina wasn't happy to see Haru either.

Haru's eyes changed to a deeper color that seemed to burn with in itself. The hairs on my arms stood up at the sight of Black Haru emerging. I took a step towards him slowly trying to get his attention.

"Haru, can I talk to you for a minute?" He turned his feverish eyes on me and agreed, but I could see the urge to pummel Christian lurking in his mind. Gently I pulled Haru up the stairs and all the way to the roof. The night air descended upon us and seemed to calm him a little.

"How can you let him touch you?" Haru demanded as he held my shoulders. I lifted my hand and cupped his cheek.

"He is my friend, no more than that."

"I just don't trust him," Haru continued pulling me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his waist and breathed in his scent.

"But you can trust me. I...woovvee....ooooo." I had lost my courage when I began to say that I loved him so I had pushed my face into his shoulder to muffle the sound.

"What did you say?" Looking into his eyes I could tell he was back to normal, and I thought of dodging the question.

"Nothing, it was nothing." He looked at me skeptically and I blushed. "I don't want to say." All he had to do was raise an eye brow and I felt inclined to tell him everything. "I think I..."

"Kyra, telephone." Tohru popped up before I could finish my thought. Grateful for an escape I went to answer the phone. As I climbed down I felt Haru's steady gaze on me. Putting the receiver to my ear I was immediately assaulted by words.

"You are coming home...weekend...father wants to see you," was all I heard out of the static filled message, but I understood what it meant. _I have to go home this weekend, to my father's house,_ I felt my head go light. Haru was beside me the second my legs gave away. Then there was darkness.

Woo hoo! I finished another chapter. I'm sorry it took so long and I wish ...someone... luck with those evil people. Alright, Homework time. Bye.


	22. Christina vs Hatsuharu

I bet everyone hates me now cause it has taken me forever to up-date. I'm sorry and I'm going to try to update more. All right I'll get to the story now so not everyone hates me too much.

Point of No Return

Haru's POV

Kyra's limp body was lain across my lap. It had been a few minutes since she had passed out and I was starting to worry. The urge to hide her from the world was pushing at the back of my mind. Yuki and Kyo cleared people aside as I carried her to the couch. They had tried to help, but Black Haru had taken control again and wouldn't let anyone near her.

"Oh, Kyra!" Christian exclaimed when he saw her motionless form. He went to kneel beside her but I didn't leave him enough room to be comfortable. "Would you mind pushing over a bit," Christian hissed at me dangerously. This was the opportunity I had been waiting for all night. I turned my gaze on him and my fist followed suit. It connected with his chin squarely and he fell over onto his back.

He had not been ready for the first punch, but I knew the ones to follow would be harder to place. He sat up in a flash and went to punch me back. I dodged easily and drew him away from Kyra. Instead of breaking the paper door as Kyo and I were accustomed to doing I opened it. Christian and I positioned ourselves in the yard before we attacked again.

I had misjudged Christian's skill and was punished with a few solid kicks to the gut. _I'll be colorful tomorrow_; I mused to myself as I shot in for another punch. For a while we pummeled each other. We were equally matched so no one was going to win anytime soon, and I felt my anger subsiding.

I stopped moving altogether and bowed slightly to Christian after we broke apart for the fourth time. He looked confused by the gesture, but didn't continue his attack. "I'm sorry for attacking you. I know that you are Kyra's dear friend and still I am jealous, but I will stop this fight before either of us get seriously wounded." Emphasizing the word friend slightly, I forfeited the fight. The cool night air ruffled his blonde hair slightly and his chest rose and fell with each intake of air.

"I don't understand you Hatsuharu Sohma, but I can tell you care for Kyra very much." I nodded. He wiped his bloody nose on his arm and went off to find some bandages. Ignoring my wounds I went back to Kyra. She was just sleeping now, I could tell because of the color that had returned to her face. Gently I woke her up. Her emerald eyes slide open but were still clouded with sleep.

"What happened?" She mumbled as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. As she remembered the events of the night I felt her jolt. Now the expression on her face was alert and scared.

"Who was on the phone?" I asked her softly bringing her attention back to me. Ayame decided that it was the time to gather attention towards him.

"Well, Yuki why don't we go bond in the other room. Everyone else is welcome of course." Yuki had been taken by surprise by his brother's sudden outburst and went along with him, as did everyone else. Since Ayame and Yuki's 'bonding' was always a fun event to watch there weren't protests. I glanced up to see if anyone was left in the room with us and found Rin in the doorway to the kitchen. There was no emotion on her face.

"Can we have a minute alone please Suzu?" I pleaded with her softly. She did not reply instead she shrugged and went into the kitchen. Kyra placed her hands on my shoulders and buried her face in my shoulder. Wetness slowly seeped through my shirt. I hadn't even realized she had been crying. I hugged her gently for a few moments until I felt she had calmed down.

"It was a message from my father. I have to go home over the weekend." Fury shot through my system and I fought for control.

"Why do you have to go? He said you could live at the Sohma estate." She was reluctant to answer, but she had no choice.

"Our birthdays are this weekend."

"Our?"

"We were born on the same day, it is also the day my mother's body passed on." I was at a loss of words. Did she want to be comforted about her mother's death or wished a happy birthday for turning sixteen?

"I don't know what to say. Wishing you a Happy Birthday might be bitter knowing that it is also the anniversary of you mother's death. Why didn't you tell me before?" Biting her lip Kyra gathered her courage.

"Because I love you."

Ayame's POV

"So Yuki, do you finally want to learn how to be just like me?" I bubbled at my embarrassed brother. He was enduring my torture so Hatsuharu and Kyra could be alone and I was very proud.

"What? Act like an idiot and hang all over Hatori?" He retorted sarcastically. I looked lovingly at Hatori over Yuki's shoulder and smiled. Hatori excused himself and lit a cigarette out on the porch.

"Now look what you did Yuki, you scared away Haa-san. Also you could never fully be like me because you don't have a Shigure." This time I did a thumbs up sign to Shigure and smirked suggestively. We both broke out in laughter while everyone else looked at us as if we were Sumo wrestlers trying to tango across a tight rope.

"Now look Ayame, you made him sad." Shigure said putting his arm around my shoulders. I twirled over to Yuki and hugged him.

"I'm so sorry little brother, maybe I could take you back to my shop with Tohru again. Then you wouldn't hate me anymore." His body stiffened and I knew that soon I would be in a great deal of pain.

"Please Yuki, it's ok. I wouldn't mind going back to Ayame's shop with you honest!" Tohru pleaded trying to stop the on coming violence. In her race across the room she tripped and fell landing on both Yuki and I. A loud POOFing sound could be heard throughout the house and I attempted to make an escape in my snake form. "I am so sorry!" Squealed Tohru as everyone else laughed. Yuki stayed by Tohru's side trying to calm her down.

"It's all right Miss Honda there was no harm done, really calm down." Kyo crossed to Tohru and helped her stand up.

"See, you even prevented Yuki from killing Ayame." Kyo pointed out softly.She looked up and smiled slowly.

"I did, didn't I."

Akito's POV

Sohma Estate

_She actually came to see me. Why does she care? Kyra Titsugumi is a puzzle I must figure out._ "Hatori!" There was no answer. The house felt empty. I stood up from the floor and went out into the hallway. A servant turned the corner then tried to slink away, but I called her to me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked menacingly. The servant coward slightly without looking me in the eye.

"They went to a party in honor of Miss Titsugumi at Master Shigure's house Sir." I didn't even bother telling her to leave instead I quickly walked to my car. Normally Hatori drove me everywhere, but I did know how to drive myself.

Rain splattered across the windshield as I turned on the ignition. There was one thought on my mind. _Kyra_.

OOHHH! Creepy! I'm sorry it has taken me so long but I finally finished a chapter. I hope you enjoyed it and a hint to people who like me to update more, review usually make me want to write more so um… hint…hint. Yeah, so I'll try to write again soon but now I have to get ready for a Super Bowl Party. GO PATS!


	23. Crash the Party

I am slightly perturbed right now. I started to write this chapter a day ago and when I can back it had been erased, and now the screen is acting up. Maybe the fanfiction gods don't want me to write today or something. I'll write as much as I can now before something else goes wrong.

Point of No Return

Ayame's POV

My escape from Yuki had almost succeeded after Tohru had changed us into our animal forms. Then of course to further my woe I had to change back to my human form in the middle of a crowd with my clothes on the other side of the room. Right next to my now human body stood sweet and innocent Kisa and the ever-protective Hiro.

Her eyes grew big with curiosity as they roamed up and down my body. I did not feel embarrassed, but the occupants of the room were blushing for me.

"Grandpa Ayame? What is that?" Kisa asked naively pointing to…well you know. Hiro looked absolutely horrified at her question and his face grew red. I smiled kindly at Kisa and started to kneel so I could explain the male anatomy to her. Hatori chose this time to drop my clothes on me.

Dressing quickly I glanced at Hatori as Kisa asked him the same question she had asked me. I tried to stifle my laugh but Hatori still shot me a glacier glare.

"Well, you see Kisa, boys have different …parts than girls do. They," He was interrupted by the sound of Yuki changing back. Tohru swung around trying not to see anything. Kyo smirked at the situation surrounding him. He saw the flustered Hatori and decided to help as best he could.

"Kisa, each person has their own individual qualities," Kyo began trying not to laugh. All males in the room were trying to think of a good way to explain the penis.

"Oh. So you mean Grandpa Ayame is the only one with one of those thingys?" I smiled triumphantly and gave Shigure thumbs up. He smiled coyly back at me. Before anyone confused her more I cut in again.

"I think you should ask Hiro." I said calmly putting a hand over Kyo's mouth. Hiro's eyes grew to the size of grapefruits and I could see murder in his eyes. "Well look at the time, maybe I should go." Slowly I inched away from the terrifying boy in front of me. A flash of light on the wall caught Kisa's attention drawing it away from the mystery male part.

All eyes turned to the window at the sound of a car door slamming.

Kyra's POV

Other room

_Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod, Omigod! I just told Haru that I love him. What do I do now? Should I say something else? I wish he would say or do something._ My heart was racing a mile a minute. All Haru was doing was sitting there staring at me. Dread snaked up my spine and I fought the urge to run away.

"Are you sure?" Haru whispered. I wasn't even sure I had heard him except for the motion of his lips. I felt my head rise and fall in a life changing gesture. A light bloomed in Haru's eyes. I had thought it was love, but the strong harsh hands that captured me from behind changed my mind. The front door had opened shedding a new light on Haru's eyes.

Glancing up I saw Akito's cold black stare strike my eyes. His hands were painfully digging into my collarbone. They convulsed slightly, but that was all that moved in the room. The silence of the house was erie; to think that some many people in a confined space didn't make any noise boggled the mind.

"Hatsuharu, will you please leave us?" Akito asked, his voice sounded of poisoned chocolate and I prepared myself for the onset of pain. At first Haru just sat there, but slowly he looked at Akito's hands digging into my shoulders, then back to Akito's face. "Now Haru." He stood and left without a word, he seemed to have been replaced by a robot.

The surprise of Haru's abandonment left me speechless for a few minutes after his departure.

"Did you know that they were throwing you a party?" Akito asked softly letting go of my shoulders. He began to pace back and forth across the room. In a way it was hypnotic.

"No." My answer was brief but true. I hadn't known there was a part waiting for me. Akito studied my face, I assumed it was to see if I was lying. My brain was in overdrive assessing my conversation with Haru, not with Akito so I couldn't really beheld accountable for my facial expression.

"I believe you." I turned my wary gaze on Akito's retreating back as he cross the room again.

"This weekend my father requested that I come home. It is our birthday, and the anniversary of my mother's death."

"Very well, but I would like it if you would return to the estate with me now."

"My I go thank Shigure, Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki for hosting a party in my favor?" He hesitated slightly but nodded his consent. I stood slowly as my head spun. Then I set off to thank my gracious hosts.

Tohru's POV

The room was still silent as Kyra pushed open the door. She searched the crowds' faces for a familiar one. I happened to be the first she saw so she made a b-line for me.

"Thank you Tohru, for spending such time on refreshments and decorations for my party. I hope to see you in school on Monday." She spoke in much the same detached way she had when she first moved here, then she moved onto talk to Kyo and Yuki. Finally she thanked Shigure.

"Thank you all for coming to meet me. I know I must have been horrible company considering I was passed out for most of the party and now I have to leave, but I appreciate you all coming just the same." She addressed the crowd. The crowd cleared slightly to allow Hatsuharu to be seen sitting at the kitchen table.

Tenderness shown in her eyes, but she did not go to him, instead she turned on her heel with tears in her eyes as she exited. After another minute of silence the car outside was heard and the light pulled away.

"All right, who would like some dessert?" Ayame announced loudly trying to break the silence.

"Yes, who would care for some pineapple upside-down cake?" I joined in feeling Ayame's discomfort in the silence. Some people joined us half-heartedly but Haru never moved.

I looked for him a while later and found him gone. Biting my lip I wished he were ok.

Haru's POV

Roof

(Flash back)

_I rubbed the sweat from my hands as I waited for Suzu to open her door. This was an important night. This night I was going to tell her how I felt. The door creaked slightly as she closed it behind her. As I was every time I saw her, her beauty stole my breath._

_"Good evening Haru, how are you today?" She asked politely as she took my hand. We began to walk as we always did every night. We told each other the adventures of the day while we just enjoyed each other's company._

_"Um, Suzu?" I asked quietly. The entire evening seemed to buzz with nervous energy. _

_"Yes Haru?" I bit the inside of my mouth hard trying to build courage. Normally I could just blurt things out without feeling nervous, but there was something about Suzu that made me care about how I came across_

_We sat on a bench in one of the gardens and the moonlight spilled across her face. Slowly I leaned in. Our lips touched and I felt a surge of courage. "Suzu, I love you." Her head jerked away from mine. Eyes huge and her mouth hung up a little as she processed the information I had just given her._

"I love you too…" 

"Haru?" Kyo inquired as he climbed the ladder to the roof. I glanced at him but did not reply. "What's wrong? Kyra was a zombie when she left an hour ago. Did you guys fight or something?"

"No," my voice was gravely with non-use. I swallowed a few times before I tried again. "We did not fight."

"Then what happened?" Kyo asked again semi-angrily this time.

"She told me she loved me."

Oh cliffy! I guess being mean to you guys is helping me feel less irritable. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It wasn't very long, but I don't want to write anymore so **sticks tongue out**. Well, I'll see you next time in POINT OF NO RETURN!


	24. All is love and War

I think that maybe I am more motivated when I'm sick. And yes it's sad to say that I have developed yet another cold. But fear not, for I have vacation starting tomorrow so I should be able to recover, but I can't promise a lot of chapters since the entire time I'll probably be out with my friends. Well, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter and this one fills any questions anyone might have. As you know I am happy to answer questions.

Point of No Return

Haru's POV

Flash Back

_"I love you too Haru," her eyes filled with silent tears. My heart seemed to overflow with joy. Suzu loves me; my mind seemed to shout at me._

_The weeks after were heaven on earth for Suzu and I. We were happy to know that we shared the same feelings. Then on one stormy night I heard a tap on my window after I had fallen asleep. I opened my eyes to see Suzu sitting in the tree outside my room. I rushed over to open it and helped her inside._

_"What's wrong Suzu?" I asked worriedly. There were bruises all over her arms, and a gash in her forehead. She huffed silently for a few minutes before she responded. _

_"I was mistaken." She had spoken so softly I was not sure I had heard her correctly._

_"You were mistaken? About what?" I could feel my heart beat increase as possibilities filled my mind. She bit her lip viciously and blood bloomed. The action startled me and I was unsure of what to do._

_"I don't love you." My face went cold. I could feel Black Haru thrashing around inside of me. _

_"What happened Rin?" I demanded reverting back to her adopted name. Staring at the floor to avoid my gaze she cracked her knuckles nervously._

_"Nothing happened, I just realized that I was mistaken." The rage seemed to build more and more inside of my worthless body. "It was just a game. I never thought that you really cared for me. Come on Haru, you can understand that can't you?" My fists clenched and I let Black Haru loose._

_He raised his eyes and turned Rin's face towards him. Then he kissed her passionately. _

_"Now tell me, tell me that meant nothing to you. Tell me that this was a mistake and that what I 'mistook' for love was just sexual tension!" He yelled in misery. He did not tighten his grip, nor did he try to restrain her as she stood to leave._

_"Haru, that meant nothing to me, this was a mistake, and we were never in love with each other." She said stopping in my doorway. All the while she never looked me in the eye._

Ever since the day Rin left, Black Haru appeared more easily and more often. He was suspended from school and pushed everyone away.

The cool air caressed my face as I walked through the light rain. Momiji had run ahead to talk to his friends while I walked slowly. The school loomed a head of me and I had no desire to enter its suffocating walls. For the first time in a year I wanted to skip. _I haven't skipped since Suzu…_ I banished the thought before it was fully formed. I trudged the rest of the way into the school and opened my locker.

There was the usual assortment of people around me. My friends, flirtatious girls, and random other kids. I use to revel in the chaos of the morning, but today I longed for an Advil the size of my head. I made my way towards class with out really thinking. I just turned on my internal autopilot. (A/N Usually for Haru his autopilot leads him to the wrong place.) Sliding the door open I glanced inside.

I froze at the sight of her. She was sitting at her desk for the first time in a long time. Her hair was worn up today in an elegant twist leaving her slender throat bare. Slowly she raised her eyes and met mine. The bottom fell out of my stomach and I panicked. Momiji entered the room right when I was going to retreat so I swallowed my terror and walked to my desk.

There was no hello, no pleading, nothing. It was as is Kyra wasn't even there. I glanced at her during class and was disappointed to see her writing the notes that were on the board instead of those cute cartoons she use to draw.

Lunch was much of the same, at the bell Kyra was up and gone before I had pushed all my books into my bag. In the cafeteria she was nowhere to be found. My stomach was still on the fritz so I didn't try to eat my lunch. Instead I decided to sit on the roof to get some fresh air.

"Where are you off to Haru?" Tohru inquired frowning slightly at my untouched meal.

"To the roof, I could use a little air." Kyo gazed at me suspiciously but made no comment.

The old door was heavy and made a loud noise when it was pushed open, but I managed it. The memory of Kyra and my first kiss assaulted me as soon as my eyes swept over the roof. Every detail was still burned into my mind. I had been so lost in the past I hadn't noticed the slight gasping sound coming from around the corner.

Peaking around I saw a blonde head with straight hair flowing around the body of what I assumed was a girl.

"Um, are you alright Miss?" The gasping sound stopped and slowly the girl raised her head. Through the flowing mass of hair I could see a pair of glowing green eyes. She swept the rest of the hair from her face revealing the face of my recent past. My heart raced and old wounds began to throb as Kyra opened her mouth to speak.

_"I made a mistake,"_

"Excuse me?" I whispered wishing I had not heard those words again.

"I think you should take a hike." Kyra repeated stronger this time. Tears were still slightly streaking down her face, but her eyes blazed with hurt and confusion. I felt bad for stringing her along, but there was nothing I could do now.

Turning I went to leave, but I felt something collide with the back of my head.

"You flaming, stupid ass, moron!" She yelled at me as she retrieved her shoe from where it fell after colliding with my head. I was amazed to see this much emotion coming out of her mouth. "I put my own heart on the line so I expect at least a rejection. All you did was walk away. You never said anything. What am I supposed to think, huh? That I would just move on because you are such a pansy you couldn't decide or grab enough courage to face me?" I felt my mouth open slightly. Originally I was going to defend myself, but her accusations were true.

"What can I say to make you understand," I started. If it was possible her eyes grew larger. Coming towards me she bore her teeth.

"Understand this!" She said as her hand connected with my face smartly. My head snapped to the side and my brain shut down. Black Haru sprung up to the fight so fast I didn't even have a chose in the matter.

I stood up straighter and cracked my neck. She stepped back slightly noticing the change in me.

"Finally the one I can talk to." The next thing I knew she had her legs wrapped around me and her mouth was plastered to mine. Black Haru is not known for his restraint so he reveled in the contact. After a minute she released my waist and stepped away huffing slightly. "Now tell me that meant nothing. Tell me everything you have done for me was out of pity, and that I mean nothing to you. Do all of this while looking me in the eye. Only then will I believe that you don't care about me."

My memory of my similar speech played in my head. I knew what was going threw her head because it had gone through mine as well.

"Why do you love me?" I whispered the question but I knew she heard me. "Are you sure it's not a mistake?" She looked confused, but at least the anger was subsiding.

"I love you because of who you are, and that you except me. I love the way you make me laugh and how you look when you're sleeping. (A/N ok so that one is a little creepy) I could try to move on if you don't feel the same way, but I would rather not have to." The tears had returned and again they were running down her face. As if they had a mind of their own my feet propelled me towards her and I enveloped her in my arms.

"Plus the fact that you're a hotty helps to." She squeaked out of my shoulder. I laughed a little and pulled her away.

"I can't say it, but can you read my eyes?" I willed her to see every one of my emotions through my eyes. I watched a smile play across her mouth before she hugged me again. She might not know why I couldn't say 'it' back to her, but she seems content with knowing deep down that I love her. We held hands as we descended the stairs. Yet again the roof had worked its magic.

Awww, I made this one wicked romantic. I think it's cause I an a softie when it comes to gushy lovey dovey stuff. Well, I hope everyone understands Rin and Haru's relationship now. Don't worry you will hear it from her side as well. If anyone has any ideas I am open to suggestions, but now I think I might start the next chapter.


	25. Intolerable Innocence

Is it true that when you're sick your mind is clearer? Or is it just me? I am a very peculiar child so I wouldn't be surprised if it turned out it was just me, but I was just wondering. If anyone knows I would love to know as well. Since I have written so many chapters in the last two days, I think I should be aloud to yammer on for a while before I start the next chapter. Of course I didn't leave the last chapter off as a cliffhanger so you shouldn't be in too much of a hurry. Ok, I'll stop stalling and give you the story now.

Point of No Return

Kyo's POV

The whole Kyra-Haru thing is so confusing. They fight, they get back together, she faints, he freaks, she wakes up, he freaks, she confesses her love, and he freaks. I never knew Haru to freak so much. I'm kind of scared that if Tohru and I ever got together the same thing would happen to us.

All of this is going on inside of my head as I watch Tohru putt-putt around the kitchen and drink from the milk carton at the same time. Her hair shines with the light above the stove as she stirs something wonderful.

"Here Tohru, I just cut some fresh leeks from the secret base." Yuki said handing her a bushel of leeks and smirked at me challengingly. I feel my stomach plummet to my toes as Tohru chops the leeks and slides them into the once wonderful pot. Tohru glanced over her shoulder and noticed me watching her put the leeks in the stew.

"Oh Kyo, would you like me to make you something else?" She pleaded silently with me to not fight Yuki. I felt my anger melt away as I stared into her two blue orbs. I didn't even hear myself say, "No, I'll eat the leeks." But I did see the triumphant light die from Yuki's eyes.

I smiled at him civilly and walked back upstairs. I prepped myself for ten minutes for the ordeal of actually putting leeks in my mouth of my own free will. Trudging down the stairs I see Shigure playing another trick on his editor. At the sight of tears I feel bad enough for her to open the door. She rushed in and clamped herself around Shigure's leg. It reminded me of the way little kids wrap around your ankle expecting a ride. Shigure gave her just that. He continued to walk about pretending she was not desperately clinging onto him.

"All Right Shigure, enough is enough. Just give her your manuscript." I demanded finally losing my temper.

"Oh Kyo you are no fun." Shigure pouted handing Mii his manuscript.

"He is an orange god," she mumbled as she hugged the manuscript tight to her chest.

"Oh, Mii, would you like to stay for dinner?" Tohru just noticed her sitting on the floor and invited her to spend dinner with us. We ate in relative silence, with some of Shigure's compliments to Tohru. A few of them were rewarded with a swift kick from either Yuki or me.

The night wore on. We played a few rounds of Rich Man, Poor Man (A/N which I have no idea how to play). Yuki's success stressed my restraint, but I managed not to attack him.

"I think I am going to go to bed now. Good night Tohru, Shigure, Stupid Cat." I felt the blood boil in my ears but I ignored him somehow.

"Good night Yuki, have a nice sleep." Tohru called softly.

"Well Kyo, you haven't lost your temper a lot lately. Have you finally managed to get in under control?" Shigure asked truly mystified. I blushed slightly thinking of the real reason why I had been trying to restrain my anger.

"Um, well, you see, the thing is…" I fumbled not knowing what to say.

"You felt it was time to stop getting worked up over silly names?" Tohru politely suggested. I smiled warmly at her.

"Exactly."

"I'll leave you two alone," Shigure said in a suggestive voice as he stood from the table. Both Tohru and I sat up straight and looked away from one another.

"Goodnight." She called softly after Shigure's retreating form.

"I'm not really tired." I confessed shuffling the cards in my hand.

"Me neither." Tohru agreed.

"Would you like to learn how to play double solitaire?" I asked softly. She nodded eagerly and I began my explanation. (A/N I have a really funny story about double solitaire. When my friend taught me how to play one time, all I needed to win was a seven so I said softly 'if only I could have a seven' but my friend thought I said 'if only I could have some men'. When she asked me why I wanted some men I replied sarcastically 'because I'm lonely'. We laughed about it for so long, but that also could have been sleep deprivation. Ok, sorry for interrupting.)

We had been playing and talking for a long time before either of us looked at the clock.

"Wow, it's already 2:00 am." I commented mildly surprised. We had been talking throughout the games we played and slowly the Tohru no one else saw was emerging.

"It's a good thing we don't have school tomorrow." I nodded my agreement. For a few moments neither of us moved. We were both aware of the tension around us, and we were aware of each other.

"Maybe we should go to bed now." I broke the silence slightly worried about what would happen if we waited much longer. Tohru licked her dry lips and I followed the motion like a cat watching a mouse skitter across a floor. "Goodnight." I said abruptly as I practically ran upstairs. I didn't trust myself enough to have restraint when it came to Tohru.

I paced my room muttering to myself when I heard a soft knock on me door. I opened it to see who was there and Tohru stood in the door was silhouetted by moonlight. Slowly she stepped forward and softly kissed me. I was to surprised to move.

She smiled and whispered 'goodnight' before she returned to her room down the hall. I did a small victory dance before I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I was helping Tohru make breakfast when Yuki came down the stairs. Tohru and I where joking around slightly when Yuki lost his temper.

"You stupid cat, why do you always have to ruin everything? Why can't I ever get what I want? I could kill you easily, but I can't because She would be sad. Well, right now I just about don't care!" After he had finished his rant Yuki's eyes bulged at what he just had said. There was silence in the kitchen; we were all locked in what Yuki had said.

"Good morning all." Shigure chimed happily as he skipped into the kitchen none the wiser.

"Um, maybe Yuki and I should talk outside." I muttered gesturing towards the door. Yuki marched out first and I followed reluctantly after.

He didn't stop in the yard like I expected him to. He continued to the woods, there he only stopped when we reached a clearing.

"So what's on your mind Yuki?" I asked straight out. If I danced around the subject he would most likely become more pissed off than he already was. With his back to me, Yuki leaned against a tree.

"You won."

"Excuse me, what did I win?" Yuki whirled around then let his frustration flow.

"You won! She likes you. You, the sarcastic, foul mouthed, hard headed, buffoon that you are and there is nothing I can do about it. I was polite and sweet and yet she chose you. You get everything. You can be your normal self with everyone while I have to hide behind a mask every time we leave the house. You have Kagura, why couldn't I have Tohru?" He breathing was slightly labored, but there was hurt in his eyes.

For once I didn't see him as a rival. I saw him as an awkward teenager just like me who just wanted to be liked.

"Yuki, I have always been jealous of your controlled manner. The way people automatically like you. You were excepted before you ever spoke, while I have always felt cut off. You can live your life after high school while I, I only have a year and a half left to be happy before I am locked up for the rest of my days. You couldn't possibly know what I go through, just like I can't picture your dilemma. And I didn't choose Kagura, Kagura chose me and I have to be pummeled every time she sees me because of it. So don't go and count that as a blessing."

We both stood in silence for a while. _This was probably the first conversation I have had with Yuki alone that didn't end in us fighting._ I mused to myself.

"You know Kyo, I think this is the most civil conversation we have ever had." Yuki spoke almost exactly what I had been thinking. Yuki's breathing became heavier and I saw he fall to the ground. _Oh shit he's having an attack!_ I couldn't think of what to do so I ran to his side.

Scooping him into my arms I ran in the direction of the road. It would be closer to just take him to the main house then run back to Shigure's.

Isuzu's POV (Rin)

I sat at my window staring at the room where I met with Akito the day before.

_"But I still love him," I pleaded as Akito's whip connected with my already battered back. Tears ran down my face and I tasted blood on my lips. Akito's hand grabbed my long black hair in his hand and pulled my head back so I gazed into his empty eyes._

"There is no love for a cursed one!" He yelled and proceeded to cut my waist length hair.

Gingerly I touched my scalp and was still amazed at the short crop of hair I had left.

"Isuzu, I brought you some tea, and some fresh bandages for you wounds." Kagura called into the room timidly. I pictured her jumping onto Kyo's back and pummeling him repeatedly. The memory brought a small smile to my lips but it disappeared when I saw that girl and Hatsuharu walking towards the exit holding hands. My mind yet again clicked back to he past.

_"So how was your day?" He asked as routine as we walked in the moonlight._

_"Uneventful as usually. And yours?" He was quiet. His white hair looked almost silver in the moonlight while the black took on an almost bluish tint._

_"Some asshole made fun of my hair again today." My eyes penetrated the shield he had built and I saw the hurt beneath. Gently I pulled him into my arms._

_"It's ok Haru. I bet you beat him into a bloody pulp so you don't have to worry now." I kissed his forehead and just held him for a few minutes before I spoke again._

_"You know Haru, I was thinking about dying part of my hair white. But the opposite of yours so my underneath would be white while the top was black." He smiled suddenly with all the power of the stars._

"Suzu, you would look beautiful no matter what you did." We embraced again and continued our stroll.

"Isuzu?" Kagura inquired since I had been silent for so long. I jerked back to reality.

"The name is Rin." I snapped at her.

Hell yeah! This chapter was I think almost two thousand words long. I think I deserve a round of applause for that. Also I want to wish my awesome friend Manda a Happy Birthday cause I know she reads this fanfic. Alright everyone until next time.


	26. Misgivings

I have this really weird feeling today. I can't seem to figure out what is going on that is bugging me but… who knows. Maybe Clyde knows the secrets of the world. (Clyde is my cat. He is big, gray, and is my love slave.) All right enough about my private life on with the story.

Point of No Return

Akito's POV

_Isuzu is a constant problem. First she and Haru loved each other. Of course I put a stop to it, but now she says she still loves him. Normally that would infuriate me…but right now I keep thinking. If Isuzu had Haru, and Haru had Isuzu, then Kyra would be free. Free from his emotions and free to..._

"Akito?" Kyra inquired softly during one of our now frequent visits together. I had helped her through her weekend at home, and in return Kyra spent one hour a day after school with me. It didn't matter what we were doing, but slowly I was becoming accustomed to having her around me.

"What is it Kyra?" I liked to think that she had become more comfortable around me as well, but I am not positive.

"You just seemed really angry all of a sudden, but the moment passed. I just thought that you might be in pain or something." However carelessly she tried to pass the comment off as I felt touched by her genuine concern. (A/N I found out today for sure that Akito is a girl, but in my story he is not. Cause I would have to change a lot of things around if he were.)

"I'm alright Kyra, just an unpleasant memory." A cool breeze played with some wisps of her hair. I watched them dance in the wind but my amusement died when I saw Kyo staring at us through my window. I stood up and walked over to him.

"What do you want?" My annoyance was aggravated even more when Kyra excused herself. "Now look what you did you horrid beast. You cut my visit short." Kyo's fury was evident, but he kept it in check.

"I was called to see Hatori, to have my annual check up." His posture was rigid and he avoided my gaze. This caused me to smirk.

"Run along pussy cat to your appointment and then get out. I don't like it when people pry into my life so I would keep my nose out of my business if I was you."

Kyo's POV

"_If I was you I would pull the stick out of my ass,"_ I imagined saying. Instead I nodded slightly then continued on my way.

Haru's POV

The gate creaked as I pushed it open. I was alone because I had a detention after school. Just like I was suppose to have for the rest of the month. Some jerk off in our class was harassing Kyra at lunch again. Damn Saguri.

Flash back

_"Hey there Kyra, I see you finally came out of your shell. That is one nice piece of … equipment you have there." Saguri commented as he approached Kyra as she read a book on a bench. _

_"Leave her alone," Kyo was the first to notice his attention to Kyra. By this time I was rushing across the courtyard towards them._

_"Go back to your precious Tohru, Kyo. You can't have all the girls. Stick with the brainless obedient one right? So there aren't any questions?" He snickered and made a vulgar gesture with his hands. I saw Kyo whip back his fist to punch the guy, but I beat him to it. I leapt onto the culprit knocking him to the ground. Then I proceeded to beat him until he cried. Slowly I stood and wiped the jerk's blood off my hands._

_"Got anything else to say you sorry piece of shit?" I reveled in my fury and laughed as he and his friends scampered away. Turning to Kyra I knelt in front of her. She glanced up from her book; she had ignored the entire event._

_Handing me her handkerchief sheshook her head. I dabbed at my split lip. The guy might have been a wimp, but when instincts take over they always get one good shot in. I even began to think our little fight would go unnoticed until later in class when I was called to the office._

Normally I would have been suspended, but when I explained why I hit him we both got four weeks of detention and community service.

The sun was setting and I felt strangely content. Walking the familiar paths of the Sohma estate I felt happy. A door opened to my right as I passed Kagura's house. I lifted my hand in hello but I didn't bother to look at who had emerged.

"Haru." The soft voice had my mood dying and my blood running cold just at the sound. Glancing at Rin I felt exhausted suddenly.

"What." It was more of a statement than a question, but I was trying to be civil. Slowly she pulled a hat off her head it revealed all of her beautiful black hair gone, leaving a short shock of hair. Of course she was still beautiful, but her hair was one of the things I loved most. "Your hair, why did you… its gone." I was at a loss for words.

"It was time for a change." Her words meant more than what they appeared, but the tears in her eyes distracted me.

"Oh Suzu," I couldn't help my concern. It was an automatic reflex. She felt the same in my arms as she had when we were together. Nothing had changed. Well now she had a boyish haircut and I loved someone else. But did I really? What I share with Kyra is wonderful, but what Rin and I were… "Stop." I jerked away from Rin after I held her for a while.

My head was spinning, my senses were blaring, and my brain was being bombarded by a terrible cacophony.

"I have to go." With that I walked away from Rin and headed to my house. I didn't even speak to my mother. Instead I continued straight to my room.

Kyra's POV

The sunset was beautiful and I had a wonderful view from my window. A movement caught my eye and I watched Haru storm into his house. I pictured him jumping on that boy from school today and warmth filled me. Instead of feeling my accustomed fear, I felt protected. I had Haru, Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, and everyone and I know that each of them would protect me just like I would protect them.

There was a knock on my door as I beckoned who ever it was inside without taking my eyes off the sun set.

"Kyra, there is something I have to tell you." Now I turned and looked Akito in the eye and smiled.

"What do you have to tell me?"

"You know how Haru and Isuzu I mean Rin use to be together?" I felt unease grow in my belly.

"Yes."

"Well, I know this will upset you but I thought you had the right to know. I saw them embracing when he came home not ten minutes ago." A chill started in my bones and spread throughout my body. I blinked a few times as if I was dreaming and wanted to wake up, but every time I opened my eyes again Akito stood in my doorway telling me that Haru never loved me.

"I think you should leave Akito." I mumbled incoherently. Stumbling I sat on my bed and stared at the wall. He hadn't left after a few moments and my emotions snapped. "I said get out! Get out! Get out! I never want to speak to anyone again!" I stood, ran over to Akito, shoved him out of my room then I proceeded to lock my door and the window.

"Kyra? Kyra, open this door!" Akito tried to open my door after it had been locked.

"Go away," I whimpered and crumpled to the floor sobbing. My sanity itself was built in bad soil, and now the only good things in my life kept backfiring. I crawled underneath my bed and pushed my back against the wall, my favorite place to hide as a child. "Not good enough, no body wants me."

So sad. I feel sad for Kyra. But right now I think I'm on the verge of passing out so I'll stop writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next time.


	27. Dehydration at heart

Hello everyone. I have written a lot lately. I was so happy; my story was almost on the first page of fan fiction today. Maybe if I keep up all this writing then it will be tomorrow. Oh, and Hatori obsesser? I did know Akito was a girl a while ago, but I was never positive that it wasn't just a rumor until two days ago. So don't think that I'm totally out of the loop. I also know a lot about Haru and Rin's real relationship in the actual Fruits Basket series, so I'm trying to keep as much to the truth as possible. I did my research.

Point of No Return

Akito's POV

Her door was securely shut and the lock was on the inside. There was no way to open Kyra's door short of either breaking it down, or breaking her window. My head was resting against my folded arms on my knees. I could barely move from all the energy that I had used trying to open the door.

"Akito? Why are you sitting on the floor?" Hatori asked me. Glancing at him I sighed then licked my dry lips.

"Kyra has barricaded herself inside of her room because of something I said." The usually expressionless Hatori looked surprised.

"How did you manage that?" I reflected back on our conversation.

"I told her that I had seen Haru and Rin embracing at the gate this afternoon and Kyra flipped out." Hatori rolled his eyes and sunk to the floor next to me. Then he inspected my bruised hands.

"You are definitely still a boy, and are unfamiliar with tactics of the heart." Fury roared in my heart and I yanked my hand away from him.

"Shut up you stupid sea horse. I didn't ask you for advice." I stood up and stormed off to my room muttering to myself.

Haru's POV

I was still slightly shaken from my encounter with Rin and I felt I needed to speak to Kyra. She seemed to be wise when it came to unspoken feelings. The main house came into view and I prayed I would not encounter Akito. Lately he has been very interested in everything Kyra does and it was royally pissing my off.

I searched for Kyra's window to see if she was in, but I found it covered. A chill ran down my spine. _I have never seen hat shade down before. Even when Kyra's sleeping she keeps it open so she can see the moon or the sun._ Increasing my speed I ran into the building and to Kyra's door. Hatori was standing up from the floor as I turned the corner. He brushed dust from his butt then looked at me seriously. (A/N when is Hatori not serious?).

"What's wrong?"

"She locked the door and the window. She isn't talking to anyone and frankly I'm worried."

"But why!" My mind was racing. _Does she know about Rin and I?_

"Akito told her he saw you and Rin embracing at the gate today, and that she shoved him out of her room and locked the door after that. So I'm assuming… that is the reason why." The last part of Hatori's comment was sarcastic but I ignored it.

"Shit!" I leaned my forehead against the wall outside Kyra's room and swore repeatedly to myself.

"Well, I'm a busy man so I'll leave you to show that wall whose boss." Hatori's sarcasm pushed me over into Black mode.

"Fuck off old man," I said to Hatori's retreating back and I flipped him the bird. Then I turned to Kyra's door. I knocked softly. "Kyra? It's Haru. Can I please come in?" I could here a faint hiccup/sob and it broke my heart. "Let me in damn it." I pleaded more than demanded. I sat in front of Kyra's door for three hours before I gave up for the night.

The next morning I went to check and see if she had opened the door. A servant woman sat outside trying to coax her to open up, but to no avail.

"Please Miss, if you die of starvation we will all be so sad. Please open the door." There was no reply from within.

Eventually I trudged off to school an hour late. I didn't care. I pushed open the door to my classroom and saw the guy I had beaten up the day before. I didn't even bother to threaten him as I passed.

"Where is Miss Titsugumi?" The teacher inquired worriedly. Ever since Kyra had moved here she had missed a lot of school, but still she was one of the smartest in the class.

"She was sick this morning." Was the only excuse I could think of. I glanced at her empty desk and felt like a piece of shit. All she wanted was to have someone like her and I went and screwed it up. The teacher began the lesson and I automatically zoned out.

The lunch bell was a welcome escape from my thoughts. I practically ran to the cafeteria to find Yuki and the others. When I saw them I raced over.

"You guys have got to help me." I pleaded without introduction. Tohru's kind face looked terrified.

"What happened?" Her maternal instincts had kicked in.

"Kyra locked herself inside her room, refuses to eat, and its all my fault." I had always tried to keep my emotions to a minimum when I was at school, but now I let my tears flow. I pictured us breaking into the room a week from now to find Kyra's dead body lying on the floor.

"Oh Haru." Tohru joined me. At first she was going to hug me, but we all know how that would have ended so instead she rested my head in her arms. By now we had an audience and I felt anger replace the fear.

"Get the fuck away from us!" I screamed at the kids nearby staring at us.

"Hatsuharu Sohma! This is no place for such vile language!" One of the teachers scolded me. I replied by punching him in the nose. Once again I found myself in the principal's office.

"Mr. Sohma, two days straight. If you keep this violent streak up I will have to expel you. Right now you are suspended for the rest of the week." I clenched and unclenched my fists trying not to scream at the principal as he told me my sentence.

"All right sir. Should I go home now?"

"Yes, I think it best." I nodded then ran home straight to the main house. As I climbed the steps I encountered Akito and felt my rage grow again.

"What are you doing home so soon Hatsuharu?"

"I was suspended from school for the rest of the week." I flaunted the fact as if it might impress Akito. He just scoffed at me and walked back into the building. Together we walked to Kyra's door. It still stood unopened. "I think we should break it down." Akito looked at me and seemed to contemplate the idea for a bit.

"No, we should give her a little more time to open the door on her own." I knew I couldn't do anything without Akito's cooperation so I held me tongue.

"She has missed three meals already and she doesn't have any body fat or water so I imagine she can't last much longer." I tried for his practical side but he seemed to ignore me.

Kyra's POV

There were constant noises by my door. Easily I ignored them. My entire body was in pain from lack of food and water, but it was nothing compared to past pains or the pain in my heart.

"Kyra, please open the door." I could hear Akito ask through the door. The only time I had been tempted to open it was when Haru asked me yesterday afternoon, but then I picture him with Rin in his arms and imediately I went cold again.

_It's no wonder he chose her over me. He has known her longer. She is beautiful, and from what I could see she definatley still cares about him. How could I have gotten my hopes up? There is always something out there better then me, and I should know that by now. It's what father always said. Why didn't I believe him? Because one can always dream. But now even my dream has been shattered. There is no reason for me to live. Yes people might be sad at first, like Tohru. But they will forget me after a week, a month at most._

I went to speak, to say 'Leave me alone,' but I couldn't. My throat was so dry I couldn't say anything. I would still cry, but there were no more tears. Slowly I felt my body sink into oblivion. This was probably the first time I had lost consciousness not on purose.

(A/N Normally I would stop here, but then I would just have to write the next chapter because it would be a cliffhanger. So instead of going through all of that I'm just going to keep writing.)

The Next day (lunch time)

Haru's POV

My butt had lost all feeling the day before and still I sat across from Kyra's door. My anger was simmering in the back round and White Haru was a fleeting dream. _Just kick in her door, it's the only way. Do it. Do it!_ My mind kept yelling at me. By this time Kyra had missed six meals and had gone two days without water.

"That is it!" I exclaimed as I jumped to my feet. The blood rushed about my body leaving pins and needles in its wake, but I ignored the sensations. I lifted my leg and kicked the door with all my might. It only bent in a little bit and my fury grew. Within a few seconds I was viciously attacking the door. Clawing, punching, kicking, anything. I even tried some body checks to little avail.

Momiji came around the corner and beckoned me to follow him. I did and together we carried a thick log inside. We used it as a ram against Kyra's door and soon enough the door was just splintered pieces of wood. I was inside in a flash. Glancing around there was no sign of Kyra, but then I noticed a partial hand underneath her bed. Kneeling I pulled her limp body out from underneath the bed and checked for a pulse. It was very faint but there. Tears of joy cascaded down my face as Momiji ran to find Hatori.

We carried Kyra to Hatori's office and put and IV in her arm. Hatori tried to explain to me that it was to treat her dehydration, but I was still to stirred up after seeing her almost lifeless body. As he set up to leave I noticed there was a lock on the door.

"Hatori wait here a second." I ran to the tool shed and got a Phillips screwdriver, then I returned to the room. I proceeded to remove the lock from the door so she could not lock herself inside of this room. We left the door slightly ajar before we both headed home. Hatori had appealed to me to not stay there with her because it was me she was trying to escape from.

So how was that ending? Not to the series do not freak out, but to this chapter. I would like to know what everyone one thinks. I like to believe there are more then four people reading this story, so please review and let me know. Also I would love some ideas about what I should write next. So input yes, reviews yes, anything yes. Alright then I'm off for the night.


	28. Shell Shocked

I think I might have writing fever or something. I just can't stop the words. It could also be all the reviews I've been getting. They make me so happy I could burst, but instead of that I'll just give you the next chapter.

Point of No Return

Momiji's POV

For the last few days Kyra hasn't spoken a word. We finally got her to eat something, but that was it. She just sits on her bed all day not moving. Haru has been quiet to, but at least he speaks sometimes. Hatori and I have been keeping him away from Kyra as much as possible because when ever his name is mentioned in front of her she starts to cry.

It is heart breaking really; I don't know how much more I can take before I start to cry myself.

"Would you like something to eat Kyra?" I asked her softly. She shook her head slightly but other wise didn't move. "Alright, I have to go and do my homework now so Hatori will be in shortly." I started to leave but I stopped when I saw a commotion near the entrance. Hatori was talking to someone. Then I saw a head peek over Hatori's shoulder. It was Haru. Panicking I ran towards them.

"No Haru you mustn't go in there." Hatori tried to convince Haru. I planted myself in Haru's path so he could not go any farther without stepping on me after he got by Hatori.

"Move Momiji, I have to see her." His eyes looked so sad. His hair was messy and gross from lack of care, and his clothes were crumpled.

"Haru, it's better this way. You will only cause each other more pain." He shook his head and pushed me out of his path. Then he ran the rest of the way to Kyra's room.

Haru's POV

The door was ajar; all I had to do was walk through. Cautiously I stepped through the doorway. Kyra was sitting on her bed staring at the wall. She didn't even turn her head to see who had entered.

"Kyra?" I whispered. She didn't acknowledge that I had spoken. I hoped that it was that I had just spoken to softly but when I spoke louder and got the same result I began to panic. "Kyra, please look at me." I felt unshed tears form in my swollen eyes but I ignored them. Kyra's eyes shifted towards me slightly then followed her head. Now she was looking at me. There were tears in her eyes to, but those tears devastated me.

I know there should have been anger or malice in her eyes, but there was none. All that was there was sorrow and defeat. I lifted my hand to touch her cheek and she reacted suddenly. She jumped backwards on the bed so her back slapped against the wall smartly. I grimaced for her. Her lips began to tremble when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Haru? I think you should leave now." It was Hatori speaking quietly. He sounded sad for us. I never understood the pain that Hatori had felt when he had to erase Kana's memory, but I think the sorrow I was feeling now must be pretty close. Nodding in defeat I walked away dragging my feet, wishing with my very soul that Kyra would come after me. When the door clicked behind me and I was walking back to my house I felt truly empty.

There was a noise in front of me so I glanced up to see Rin coming out of Kagura's house. I felt no emotions towards her. Her eyes roamed over my dis-shelved body and I felt a layer of ice form over my bleeding broken heart.

"Oh Haru," she came towards me like she was going to hug me. I jumped out of her reach and felt frustrated pain come pouring out.

"Don't touch me Isuzu! You are the reason Kyra and I are like this. If you hadn't looked so helpless and sad that day I came home late from school none of this would have happened. Kyra would still be speaking, and we would still be together. Instead she has stopped speaking, is completely devastated, and won't let me go near her. I am such an idiot for ever loving you." With that I stomped off to my house and collapsed on my bed.

Kyra's POV

There might be conversations going on around me, about me, but I didn't care. The buzzing in my ears hasn't stopped since I awoke. There is always someone in the room with me to make sure I don't do anything bad to myself. It's not like I would commit suicide or anything. That guy Hatori seems to think I will. _Who cares what he thinks, the only person who mattered is gone, nothing matters now._

The back round noise of my room died away as someone entered. I could always tell if someone left or not, and I have almost figured out which mumbling voice belonged to who. Shifting my eyes slightly I look at the person who entered. _Rin_. _Why is she here? What does she want? Does she plan on taking something else away from me?_ She thanked Hatori and Momiji as they left. Then she sat in the chair next to my bed.

"You know I spent a lot of my child hood in that very bed. It seems like only yesterday when I was in it for the first time." She seemed nervous, but I didn't plan on helping the comfort level in the room. "I never realized how much love Hatsuharu had to give. He always seemed to have a never-ending supply when we were young. You know we were in love for most of our lives. Even though I'm two years older then him we have always understood each other." She shifted in her chair trying to find a better position, and I shifted on the bed so I could see her better.

The sun light glitter off her beautiful features. Her hair was shorter, a lot shorter, but other than that she looked the same as when I had seen her for the first time.

"Haru was the one to confess his love first. I was so surprised. I always assumed there was someone else out there more worthy of his love then I was and now I found her." Her voice wavered a bit, but she plowed through her thoughts. "I still love him, but he loves you now. Maybe he still loves me, but after watching him with you for the last few weeks I think you are better off with each other." I shook my head and motioned for a pencil and paper. On the paper I wrote:

Haru still loves you. I could never stand in between what you share.

Rin's eyes widened for a moment but then they sobered.

"No, I broke his heart more than once. I don't need another go to tell it will end the same way." Neither of us spoke/wrote anything after that. We just sat in silence. She left after that.

Kaibara High school (I can't remember the right spelling)

No POV

"Hello, my name is Jacob Hinamoto. I just moved here from Tokyo, may I please have my uniform and a schedule?"

"Certainly Mr. Hinamoto. I'll get those to you in a second." The receptionist replied and clicked a few buttons on her computer. "Wait, are you Liam Hinamoto's son? From Hinamoto corporation?" Her eyes bugged slightly from her head as she looked at the youth before her. He was about 6' with a lean build. His hair was black, but his eyes were a golden color. She could not believe that one of the richest teenagers in the world was transferring to this school.

"Yes, Liam Hinamoto is my father." Jacob replied feeling slightly uncomfortable.

"Right, if there is anything you need at all Mr. Hinamoto just ask." He nodded and left the school. Once outside he climbed into a limousine and drove off.

Next Day

Sohma Estate

Kyra's POV

"May I go to school today?" I asked Hatori. He jumped from the sound. He had grown accustomed to not hearing me speak so he was slightly rattled.

"Are you feeling up to it?" I nodded yes and hopped down from the bed. "Maybe you should only go for a partial day, you still seem shaky on your feet." Since I hadn't moved very much in the past few days my legs were weak from non-use.

"All right," I stumbled off towards my room to dress for school. Everyone had left already so Hatori drove me to school late.

School

Haru, Momiji, Kyra, and Jacob's classroom

No POV

The door slide open hastily and Kyra entered. There was a group gasp. She had been out of school for so long she seemed to be like a legend to the people who didn't know her.

"Ah, welcome back Miss Titsugumi please take your seat. We have acquired a new student since you were away. That is Jacob Hinamoto." The teacher explained as Kyra walked towards her seat.

Haru hadn't taken his eyes off of Kyra but she avoided his gaze. She glanced at the new boy. He seemed so familiar…

"All right class, back to the lesson."

Lunch time

Kyra's POV

"Hello Momiji," I smiled at him politely but I did not feel particularly happy.

"So you started to talk again did you? That's great. How are you feeling today?"

"I feel alright I guess. I have had better days, and worse." I glanced at Haru and found him staring at me. To avoid a confrontation I sat alone at lunch hoping not to have to deal with him. The only empty seat was near the new boy, Jacob Hinamoto.

"Hi, is there anyone sitting here?" I asked softly. He looked at me with a golden gaze and yet again I felt that I knew him from somewhere.

"No, you can sit there." I nodded and sat. We did not really talk until the period was almost over.

"I'm sorry to be so forward, but I feel like I have met you before." I inquired. My curiosity got the better of me.

"I got the same feeling when you came in this morning." I smiled without realizing it. It was the first time in days when I had forgotten about Haru and Rin.

"Maybe our fathers know each other?"

"It's possible, but my father is very high up." He seemed regretful of the fact.

"Mine, I guess is sort of."

"What did you say your last name was again?"

"Titsugumi."

"I know I have heard that name before."

"Most people have, I always try to run from my name. People hear a name on the news then meet the real people and it's like 'oh can you do me a favor?' It is infuriating to have people I have never met before calling me by name because they have seen my picture. It's like my personality doesn't even matter. I could be a total snob and people would still put up with me because I have 'influence." I couldn't believe I had just gone off on a rant about my old life. I felt a blush stain my cheeks for the first time in a long time.

"I know exactly what you mean." He smiled at me. _Maybe we can be friends._ I thought to myself and smiled at him. Then my thoughts clicked back to my living predicament. _Maybe I should move home again. That way there is less chance of me seeing Haru when I'm off guard. _The bell rang calling us back to class and Jacob and I walked back to class together.

I made this chapter wicked long. I hope no one minds. Oh well, so is Jacob a rebound or just a friend? You will find out next time. Bye now.


	29. Healing wounds

Well, I am so sorry I got out if my 'writing fever'. It was not on purpose. I started school again on Monday and my teachers decided "Hey let's make everyone's life a living hell of constant homework!" and I have a concert on Thursday night. So…much…work… I swear this weekend I'm going to crash. Well I'm sure nobody wants to listen to me bitch and moan so I'll get to the story. Oh also I have managed to lose my original floppy disk that has this entire story on it so far, so I'm doing this from memory instead of fresh. If I mess something up I'm sorry.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

Haru, Momiji and I were walking home together for the third time this week. Slowly I had started to speak to everyone, but somehow I have managed to avoid speaking to Haru. Except not in the sense where I speak to someone and tell him or her to relay the message. (A/N does that make sense?) It just seems he is sad for hurting me, and I'm sad that everything worked out the way it did.

Jacob and I sit together at lunch now everyday. There is still a very familiar sense about him that I can't put my finger on. Every aspect of him reminds me of something, but I cannot remember what.

"Ah," I exclaimed as I stepped into a pothole. It jarred my body and I slide to the ground. Inspecting my already swelling ankle I felt quite annoyed. It seemed since I didn't have Haru to get mad for me; I was developing quite a temper myself.

"Are you ok Kyra?" Momiji asked kneeling next to me. Haru stood next to him. There was slight annoyance at being delayed and worry for what I had done to myself on his face. "Maybe I should run a head and get Hatori to come and drive you the rest of the way." In a flash Momiji was running down the road towards the Sohma estate leaving Haru and I alone.

Normally Haru and I are creatures of silence and would be fine in an awkward situation, but considering the circumstances we both tried to fill the void.

"So, how have you been?" Haru started off.

"All right I guess. And you?" He didn't answer right away. At first he seemed like he was going to continue the informal conversation, but then he changed the mood in the blink of an eye.

"Miserable." I could tell by his body language, the way he slouched, and his barely kept hair that he wasn't exaggerating. He had a serious case of bed head.

"That would be my fault."

"I don't blame you. I blame myself for stupid decisions." We locked eyes and the world around us disappeared much like it had before all of this had begun.

"Rin is still in love with you." He blinked but other then that he didn't change much.

"I kind of figured that. For so long she wouldn't even look at me I knew something had to up for her to hug me."

"Then why are you 'mourning' over me? I know you love her to so go be with her."

"I do love Suzu, but as a dear friend. You are something else." I felt the bottom drop from my stomach but I clenched the earth around me trying to stay planted. These where the exact words I had wanted him to say not a week before, but instead he was saying them now as I was almost finished getting over him.

"Haru, why are you saying this now?" I felt tears in my eyes so I averted my gaze. The sound of a car coming down the road had Haru helping me to my feet instead of him answering my question.

"So what did you do to it exactly?" Hatori asked after we were back in his office and he was inspecting my ankle.

"Well, I stepped into a pothole and it rolled." He nodded then when to the cabinet to retrieve something.

"Well, it should be fine to walk on, just a nasty bruise and you'll have to keep this ace-bandage on there for stability."

"Alright."

"Haru?" Hatori addressed Haru and asked Momiji to help me back to my room.

"Yes, Hatori?"

"Kagura asked me to rely a message to you," the door to Hatori's office closed after that so I could not hear the rest. Instead of going to my room I went to see Akito. Momiji left me at the door because he was still mildly afraid of him.

"Afternoon Akito." I greeted him as I limped into the room. He was sitting by the window as usual staring at the people walk by.

"Hello. Anything interesting happen today?"

"I rolled my ankle on my way home."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine. But there was something I wanted to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Do you think I could join the dojo? You know learn to defend myself and strengthen my muscles? That way I wouldn't have to be so dependent on everyone and I'm sure it would build my confidence." Akito sat in silence for a bit. He didn't seem angry, he just seemed pensive. (A/N vocabulary word).

"I don't see why you couldn't. Most of the Sohma women have learned karate at the dojo and I see no reason why you couldn't if that was what you wanted." I kissed his cheek on impulse then bid him good bye.

From there, I hobbled back to my room to start my pile of homework. Even though our day off was tomorrow I didn't want to have to worry about unfinished work. After two hours of work I felt my eyelids slide closed and my face land on my textbook, soon enough dreams engulfed me.

_"But why is the sky blue?" I asked the beautiful woman in front of me. She just smiled and began to explain the answer to us. Her son and me. After she had finished I turned to him and said,"your eyes look like stars." He blushed and closed his eyes hiding their golden glow._

"Do you want some breakfast Kyra?" A voice broke into my dream. I sat up quickly and almost fell over.

"What?" The servant repeated her question and I declined. I didn't want to start my training with a full stomach. I dressed in a pair of light blue yoga pants and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Pulling my hair into a pony tail as I walked to the dojo and I saw Kyo enter before me.

I took a few deep breaths before I entered. I didn't know what I expected, but it was even better. It felt as if energy filled me up just by watching people fight.

"Hello, can I help you?" A tall man came over to me with a smile. Forcing the lump down my throat I tried to speak.

"Yes, um I came here a few days ago and asked if there was room for me to learn here. I was told to come back today at this time so here I am." I bounce slightly on the balls of my feet getting slightly excited.

"What is your name?"

"Kyra Titsugumi." He glanced up at me and rescanned me. A tinge on panic bubbled in the back of my mind, but he plastered the smile back on his face before I started to sweat.

"Right, come this way." I followed him to a wall in the main room; there were some small lockers to keep anything safe while you practiced. I removed all of my jewelry and started to stretch as another man came towards me, this one had Kyo by his side.

"Hello Kyo." I smiled at Kyo then the man.

"Hi Kyra, this is Master. Master this is Kyra." I bowed deeply and smiled. He did the same. "Master is the leader of this dojo, and he sort of raised me I guess." Kyo blushed slightly and a new light shed on 'master'.

"It would be an honor to learn under a man such as yourself who raise such a wonderful boy into a man." I complimented both Kyo and "Master" at the same time, but not with out being serious.

"Well Kyo, perhaps you should go practice and I'll start with Kyra. And my name isn't master, it's Kurema (A/N I can't remember how to spell his name right. Arg I'm sorry if it's wrong.)." We bowed again then he started his first lesson. Since my ankle was still slightly sore we didn't do anything strenuous.

By the end of the afternoon I was exhausted and happy. I couldn't remember the last time I had done something so productive. Sleep engulfed me as soon as my face hit my pillow.

Well I know this chapter sort of sucked, but I promise it will get better when I have more time to up-date and write. I'm still really sorry it took me so long. This chapter alone took my about a week and a half to write so if you can tell form the choppiness yes it took me a while to finally finish.


	30. Pumping iron

I feel like writing again. Huh, maybe my writing spirit is coming back. I hope so. Chapter thirty, hell yeah.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

I felt my muscles quiver and sweat trickle down my back as I pulled myself up for the fiftieth time. Sit ups, crunches, the works. Not one muscle group was left unaccounted for. Each day I felt my strength grow and I yearned for my visit to the dojo three times a week.

"Master Kazuma," I nodded my acknowledgement as he watched me work. "When will we start karate?"

"When you are sure of your strength I will teach you how to control it," was all he said before walking off to check on his other students. There was a prickling on the back of my neck, like the feeling you get when you are being watched. I released the bar and whirled around but there was no one around.

Paranoia seemed to be my closest friend lately. I always felt as if I was being followed or watched, but sometimes the feeling intensified. Stretching my legs slowly I decided to go for a run in the woods to let my arms rest, so I told Master where I was headed and was off.

The sun dappled the ground as I jogged easily through the woods. I felt relaxed and knew the path like the back of my hand so there were no worries of getting lost. There was a snap in the trees to my right and I stopped mid-stride.

"How is there?" I demanded with more bravado then I felt. There was rustles all around me now and I felt panic rise in my stomach. A head slowly emerged from behind a bush and I nearly collapsed with relief. "Kyo, what were you doing?" He blushed slightly.

"I was, well you see that is um..."

"Spit it out."

"We were worried about how much time you spend alone in the woods so I came to check on you." I was stunned. Why would they be worried? It wasn't like...

"Who is 'we'?" I felt mild frustration growing.

"Haru and I." Swiftly I sat on the ground and shook my head.

"Have you two been spying on me for the last week?" He bit his lip before answering.

Kyo's POV

_Only tell her minimal information here Kyo._

"Only off and on." Fury was licking at the edge of her retinas and I did not want to catch the blunt of her rage. "It was only because we thought someone was hurting you." She sneered, royally pissed now.

"And what made you think that someone was hurting me? Also why do you think that I need someone to take care of me? That is why I'm going to the dojo, so people don't have to be so worried."

"That is exactly why we're worried. We thought that instead of asking for help you were going to try to fight off this hypothetical person on your own." The stupidity of the situation struck me a moment later and I started to laugh. Kyra though was still extremely angry.

"You. Are. A. Sexist. Pig." The muscles in her jaw were twitching with the pressure that she was using to grind her teeth. She spun around and began to jog back to the dojo without another word.

Kyra's POV

When I got back to the dojo I beat the crap out of a punching bag without feeling any better. Haru and Kyo's lack of faith in me hurt deep down, beneath the rage at being thought weak. Since violence towards an inanimate object wasn't working I decided to seek out Haru and give him a piece of my mind.

The sun was setting, but I had become accustomed to the Sohma estate so there was no fear for me of getting lost. Haru's house came into sight and I walked to his window. If I hadn't been blindingly mad I would have thought back onto the other time I climbed through his window, but that thought was blocked from my mind at the moment.

Jumping nimbly I grabbed the tree branch and swung up. It was a lot easier this time with the use of both arms and with my new muscles. I leapt to the ledge of his window and tried to open it, but was dismayed to find it locked. Surveying the side of the house I saw another window slightly ajar. I readied myself for the jump, but the sudden opening of Haru's window had me losing my balance and I fell inside.

From my vantage point on the floor I looked at Haru. His hair was wet and dripping and he was not wearing a shirt (A/N drool). All words of anger fell out of my brain and I tried to keep my jaw from hitting the floor.

"What are you doing here Kyra?" His tone was scolding and I felt my anger return and I stood up from the floor. Not a good idea, I could smell him now, he used a very unique soap. Fresh yet dangerous... "Kyra?" I tried to concentrate but his half-nakedness wasn't allowing me too.

"Could you put a shirt on or something?" He smirked and grabbed one off his dresser.

"Better?" I scowled at him and took a step back.

"You shouldn't make fun of me right now. Not when I am already quite annoyed at you." I sat on the edge of his bed and crossed my legs civilly.

"Why are you angry?" It was my turn to smile.

"But Haru dear, did Kyo not tell you about our little chat?" Understanding bloomed over his features and I felt triumph.

"What did he tell you?"

"That you were worried about me because I joined the dojo. He went off to tell me that because I was learning to fight, you two thought there was someone I was going too fight. Then I asked him if both of you had been spying on me this week and he said yes."

"So how pissed are you?" He smiled sheepishly knowing there was no way out of the hole he had dug himself. I surveyed him from head to toe thinking of what I wanted to do to him to pay him back. His hair was drying and had a clean shin, his shirt had soaked up any stray droplets that might have been left on his torso, and his toes poked out underneath the legs of his pants.

"I could stomp on your toes, give you a 'do to remember, or you could come up with a punishment I think is adequate." He sat next to me and began to think.

In the silence I thought about my predicament. I had not been so close to Haru in so long the feeling was weird. The old familiarity was still there and I felt terror curl into the back of my mind. _What if he hurts me again? I couldn't live through another rejection._

Haru's POV

I felt her recoil as if I had hit her. First we were laughing like we use to one moment, then the next she is emotionally cut off.

"Is there something wrong?" I asked her softly and touched her shoulder. At the contact she jumped up and out of my reach. "Kyra, what's wrong? What did I do?" I stood and stepped towards her but she kept moving away. Finally I grabbed her shoulders in my frustration. "Please tell me, what is wrong?"

Those big green orbs brimmed with unshed tears and I felt like a piece of shit. I couldn't help it so I pulled her to my chest and embraced her. For so long I had wanted to do this but Hatori had urged me not to, then with Rin in the hospital again... I just couldn't find time to comfort Kyra.

"Can I trust you?" Kyra's voice was quiet but I heard her perfectly. She tilted her head back so she could see my face.

"I would never hurt you again." Hope was just out of sight, but still we managed to cling to a sliver of it.

Aww, so cute! I love these chapters when I get to write about Haru and Kyra or Kyo and Tohru. Oh, I am such a softie. Well I hope everyone enjoyed. Write to ya later. Bye


	31. Righteous Anger

So...instead of doing my homework I have decided to write another chapter tonight. I guess I feel bad about not writing for so long. Huh, this chapter is the thirty-first. How awesome is that? Wow, it feels just like yesterday that I wrote the first chapter...

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

"How can I make it up to you?" Haru asked me still holding my gaze. I wanted to trust him whole-heartedly again, but my rational mind wouldn't let me.

"You can't. But I do trust you." Even though I love Haru my ever going memory won't ever let me forget his one small digression. I stood on my tip-toes and gently kissed Haru's forehead before I pulled out of his embrace. "You should still be thinking about a punishment."

When his gaze met mine I knew he was being punished as it was.

"I should go now." I walked over to the window and climbed out silently. I considered my descent as being nimble, but when I fell just walking across the yard my image was crushed.

Next Day at School

"'Morning." I smiled at Tohru when I saw her in the front of school.

"Good morning! How are you today?"

"I'm alright," We parted ways and I headed to my locker. Jacob came into view when I got near it. "Hi Jacob,"

"Are you ok Kyra? You look...dis-shelved." He looked concerned. I tried to smile, but it faltered. He took my hand and walked me out into the courtyard where he pulled me into his arms. I started to cry softly and hugged him fiercely.

"I'm so sorry Jake," He just cooed at me and rubbed my back.

Haru's POV

I sat in the classroom by myself and just looked out the window. It was a nice day outside, but it did not help the dreary mood I was in. This morning on the way to school Momiji, Kyra, and I were all silent. I have expected Kyra and me to be able to talk more, but it seemed she was still hurting on the inside.

Glancing out the window I saw the new kid hugging a girl. At first I didn't care and just thought that Kyra might be perturbed at him being so cozy with someone else. But then the rational part of my mind clicked into action as they shifted slightly. I saw shinning blonde hair over his shoulder and I felt anger prickle my neck.

The long lost Black Haru who had been missing in action for so long started to climb to the surface. He burst through my reserve of strength when I could clearly see Kyra's face. Jacob's arms where around her and I felt like tearing them off just for touching her. I stood up so fast my chair fell over but the bell rang before I go out the door. Swearing under my breath I clenched and unclenched my fists waiting for Kyra and that little prick to come in.

I wasn't angry at Kyra at all. My mind told me she had been manipulated by that jerk and it wasn't her fault so I didn't let on to her I was pissed when she sat down. Class moved slowly and I never removed my gaze from the back of Jacob's head. Once in a while he would glance at Kyra and found me staring at him, but I didn't bother to hide the fact.

The lunch bell had my blood racing and I stalked up to Jacob.

"Can I talk to you? Thanks." I didn't even give him a chance to respond before I pulled him off to the roof. He stumbled over the lip of the door way and he fell to his knees.

"What's up Hatsuharu?" He asked he looked kind of fearful and I reveled in his fear. I smiled cruelly and took a step towards him.

"So, how are things between you and Kyra?" I practically whispered. The malice in my voice was palpable and I saw the fear in his eyes. Laughing softly I took another step towards him. He shuffled backwards crab-style trying to keep space between us.

"I don't know what you're talking about Haru. Kyra and I are just friends." He stammered slightly. I felt my eye twitch when he said Kyra's name but other than that I stayed perfectly still.

"If you are just friends why where you holding her that way this morning?"

"What way?" I narrowed my eyes at his response.

"Why do you have the right to touch her?" Fury added vibrato to my voice and I felt another surge of fury as an image of his kissing her entered my mind. "You filthy bastard." My voice was a low growl and I lunged at him. He scrambled away as fast as he could but I grabbed his ankle. I squeezed a pressure point in his ankle and he stopped his struggle.

"Why are you doing this?" Jacob's courage was in his eyes but he did not try to fight me. I paused to contemplate my answer but I never got a chance to say it. A gasp at the door way had us both turning. Tohru stood there with her eyes bulging out of her head. Instantly I let go of Jacob and stepped away.

"Tohru this isn't what it looks like..." I began before she tore off down the stairs. I felt Black Haru retreat and I sunk to my knees. "Why is life tormenting me?" I mumbled to my self. Jacob seemed to think the question wasn't rhetorical and tried to answer.

"Well personally I think you just have horrible luck." I looked at him sharply.

"Why do you say that?" He shrugged.

"Well, I know you love Kyra and that you would do anything to protect her. I also know that I almost got my ass kicked a few minutes ago because you thought I was a threat. You just have bad luck when it comes to timing and people spreading things around just like what Tohru is bound to do in a few moments." I dropped my head into my hands.

"Oh shit."

YAY I finished another chapter! This one took me a while to complete. I am just not motivated lately. Huh.


	32. Who to tell?

Lions and Tigers and chapter 32 Oh My! I can barely remember the times when this story first started. Oh, good times, good times. Well I know by now people don't want me to yammer on for to long so I'll just get into the story.

Point of No Return

Tohru's POV

I half-heartedly stirred the food in front of me as my mind thought of the day. It still amazed me to think that Haru, even Black Haru, had attacked Jacob. I know that if I told Kyra she would be even more heartbroken than she already was. It would be as if I was stomping on the pieces already there. But my heart was telling me I had to tell someone. But who? Who could I tell to who wouldn't make a fuss or make matters worse? My hand slipped slightly on the pan I was stirring and a splash of hot oil burned me.

"Ouch." I moved the pan off the heat before I ran cold water over my burn. Kyo trotted down the stairs and entered the kitchen to find me this way.

"Are you all right Tohru?" He came over to me and examined my wound for himself without waiting for my answer.

"Yes, I'm fine Kyo." I turned away as if to go back to cooking but Kyo stopped me.

"If you aren't going to give cooking your full attention then I'll do it for you so you don't hurt yourself again."

"How did you know I was distracted?" He shrugged and resumed my cooking.

"You still are. Do you want to talk about anything?" I bit my lip trying to repress the urge to tell Kyo everything. He glanced at me as his skilled hands cooked. It was amazing to see the improvement in Kyo's cooking skills since I had started to help him.

"I saw something today that I wish I hadn't seen."

"Are those damn freshmen making out in the hallway again? Jeez I wish those kids would take hormone suppressers or something."

"No, not that, but it still does bother me. If I tell you what I saw you have to promise not to talk of it with anyone else."

"I promise not to tell anyone."

"Well today at lunch I went up to the roof to check on Jacob and Haru since they had been up there for a long time. But when I opened the door I watched them fighting for a few moments. Well actually Jacob was just fending off Haru he didn't actually fight. But I know it would crush what is left of Kyra's heart if she found out."

"Then she doesn't have to find out."

"But she does have a right to know."

"It would do no good. If it will make you feel better I'll talk to Haru about it so we don't have to tell Kyra."

"Thank you Kyo." I rested my head on his shoulder and resisted the urge to hug him. If he was a cat he couldn't cook dinner.

At the dojo later that night

Kyo's POV

I couldn't sleep again. Whenever I close my eyes nightmares fill my thoughts so I decided to train to exhaust myself enough for a dreamless sleep. I thought the dojo would be empty but I was wrong. Haru was inside beating a punching bag harshly. In my mind I cringed for Jacob to have been on the other end of Haru's rage.

"Hey Haru." He looked up sharply stopping mid-punch. He didn't smile as he usually would; instead he nodded and continued to attack the bag of sand in front of him. "Ah, Tohru told me what she saw today." Haru stopped once again and turned. There was fear and anger in his eyes. "What did Jacob do to make you so angry as to attack him?" Haru's fists clenched and he averted his gaze.

"He touched her." He spoke so softly with such controlled anger I could barely hear him.

"Kyra?"

"No, the fucking Tooth Fairy. Of course Kyra." He was looking at me again and his anger was very strong now. It seemed to pulsate around the room making the hair on the back of my neck stand up. I tried to put myself in Haru's shoes. I pictured some guy touching Tohru and I felt a wave of anger wash over me but by the look on Haru's face it was nothing compared to his.

"I understand Haru. I would want to rip a guy to shreds if he touched my girl, but Kyra isn't your girl. You broke up remember? And I'm sure it would not make Kyra happy to hear you trying to beat up Jacob." His eyes narrowed.

"No, I forgot we broke up. The last two months fell out of my mind. I didn't remember the agonizing loneliness I have been feeling since I can't hold her anymore. It felt for an instant that my heart hadn't been ripped from my chest. Kyo, I know we aren't together anymore. That doesn't mean that I like it when I see other guys hugging her. I could have torn his arms from his body but instead he might have a few bruises. I know that Kyra would be up set if she heard about the incident, that was the only thing that kept Jacob alive." I was at a loss of words. I had no idea that Haru had felt this much. Usually he is a mask of restrained emotion and he comes off as spacey, but when he feels strongly about something or someone he gets down right scary.

"I won't tell her." He seemed to examine my very soul with the look he was giving me.

"Fine." With that he started to work out some more. I changed and warmed up getting ready for a tough training session.

The next day at school

Haru's POV

I was sitting in my chair early just like every morning when He walked in. I still felt residual anger from the day before but I easily restrained it. He glanced at me and I noticed some bruises on his arms. Politely he nodded acknowledgement but I didn't move.

"Good morning Hatsuharu." A girl from our class was standing in front of me. I remember flirting with her once before Kyra came but the memory was fleeting.

"Good morning." She waited for me to start a conversation but when I offered no help she tried by herself.

"It is a beautiful day outside." I glanced at the window and remembered Jacob holding Kyra out that very window.

"Sure." My jaw was clenched and I cracked my knuckled from tightening my fists so tight.

"Are you doing anything this afternoon?" She had finally gotten enough courage to cut to the chase. Of course since the universe was tormenting me it decided to have Kyra enter the classroom and come over just in time to hear the question. Kyra's eyes were big and she bit her lip waiting for my answer. I decided to torment the poor girl who was asking me out.

"I'm probably going to go to my dojo and work out but other than that no. Why do you ask?" I must be evil for the look she warranted me. She looked horrified at the thought of spelling out her intentions and the class was filling up. Everyone who had entered seemed to be listening to our conversation.

"Well, um I was wondering. If, um you would like to um…" her voice was getting quieter and quieter, "hang out?" There was such hopefulness in her voice I was tempted to except but with Kyra standing next to the girl I didn't know what to do.

"I'll tell you what. I'll get back to you later to day to see if we have to much work or anything." She nodded and walked back to her seat. Everyone was still secretly watching me but I stopped caring. I tipped my chair back and put my headphones on then I proceeded to blast my music so loud I almost forgot Kyra was beside me.

The last bell rang, as I was finishing up a picture of my favorite band's logo. Kyra was up and gone after a few moments and I went to my locker. I watched Momiji and Kyra leave together before I sought out the girl from this morning. She was in the cafeteria talking with a group of friends when I entered. They all chatted excitedly as I approached them. I even heard one wolf whistle and I couldn't help smiling slightly.

"Hey can I talk to you for a sec?" The girl I sought came with me willingly. "I'm going to feel like an idiot in a minute but um, I can't remember your name." She looked mildly hurt but she recovered quickly.

"My name is Jackie Oranashi." The name rang a small bell.

"Well Jackie, I was thinking that I might walk you home, but then I really have to train today. During class I planned out my entire routine for this afternoon." She seemed happy that I wasn't turning her down completely but the fact that I was ditching her to work out didn't seem to make her all that happy. I watched as she told her friends goodbye and there was another eruption of giggles. Sometimes it was tedious to be a Sohma and then other time it was quite amusing.

The walk was filled with polite small talk but I could tell right away that nothing serious would ever happen between us. I thought about Kyra the entire time. If a terrorist came up to me and threatened to kill me if I couldn't tell him what the last thing Jackie said was I would be a dead man. At Jackie's door I didn't dare go inside so I made up an excuse.

"Well you know I promised my master I would be there at three-thirty so I should really be going."

"Oh, ok. Do you want to do this again sometime?"

"Well see." I waved over my shoulder as I sauntered off of Oranashi property.

Well I think this chapter is long enough. It wasn't sad or anything but I think it was mostly just fluff. I don't know, maybe I'll make Jackie a bigger character. Who knows? Well I don't.


	33. Misconceptions

Nothing to say so on with the story!

Point of No Return

Haru's POV

For the last few weeks I have gone to the dojo everyday hoping to see Kyra. She came almost every day. It was becoming an addiction to see her but I still yearned for more. I could feel my muscles growing with every visit and I could only hope she liked it. We never really spoke while at the dojo but once in a while we would catch each other staring. Right now she was working on her high kicks and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Everything else in the room seemed to be gone as I watched her strike perfectly.

"Heads up!" A far off voice yelled ad I turned in time to see a shoe flying at my face. Eager to watch Kyra again I caught the shoe mid-air and then turned back. Everyone was staring at me now for some strange reason.

"Dude, how'd you do that?" One of the younger students asked me. I glanced at him with mild annoyance since he was cutting into my Kyra time.

"Do what?" I kept glancing back at Kyra hoping to get the point across but she had stopped working out.

"How did you move that fast?"

"What are you talking about all I did was catch a shoe. It wasn't that big of a deal."

"Well when your hand moves so fast the eye can't follow I think that is a big deal." Glancing down at my hand I saw the beginnings of a bruise forming on my palm where it had connected with the shoe.

"Nice catch." The voice sounded familiar but I was intrigued by my actions. I looked up when I sensed the presence leaving and saw Kyra's retreating back. Dropping the shoe I hurried off after Kyra.

"Thank you." She had been caught by surprise so she jumped at the sound of my voice.

"For what?"

"For the compliment." She looked at me weirdly. "You know my catching the shoe flying at my face?" Recognition came into her eyes.

"Oh, right. Sure, no problem." With that she turned to leave again. I felt a window of opportunity closing fast so I said the first thing that came to mind.

"Did you know the full moon is tonight?" Yet again she stopped and turned towards me.

"Are you ok Haru?" I could feel the blush on my face as I stood there floundering for a topic.

"Yes, I'm fine. But I was being serious there is a full moon tonight." She lifted her hand and pressed it to my sweaty forehead. The sweat didn't seem to bother her.

"Maybe you should lie down for a little while. You pulse is going crazy and you look like you're going to pass out." Without even thinking about my smelly state she put my arm over her shoulders and leaned me against her. The heat in my system shot up another notch and I felt my legs shake. "Just lean your weight on me Haru." I was using all my strength trying not to crush her. She tripped the leg holding me up and all my weight landed on Kyra.

There was an audible "ugh" but she didn't fall over. Slowly but surely she pulled my lagging mass back to the dojo. It was only about thirty feet but it took a while considering we were both tired after working out. There were only a few feet left to the door when I felt my brain over heat. With the contact of Kyra and all the physical exertion I passed out.

Kyra's POV

I felt Haru's body go from helping a little to complete dead weight before we even got through the dojo door. Aggravation at my physical condition pushed me to pull Haru the rest of the way.

"Can you give me a hand?" I asked a few students inside the doors. They helped me carry Haru the rest of the way to the office. Master was inside and promised to take care of him. I was curious as to what had made Haru so flustered and I assumed it had something to do with me. As I opened the door to the office I saw that girl who had asked Haru out standing there. "Hello, can I help you?" Resentment bubbled in my system as I thought about the way this girl asked out Haru.

"Hi, I'm Jackie. Is that Hatsuharu Sohma in there?" Fury was building in me with the way she tried to look around me to see into the office. I narrowed my eyes but tried to be polite.

" I know who you are, and yes it was. He was dehydrated and he passed out from all the work." Fake concern covered her face and I wanted to punch her. I thought back to a week before when I had heard this girl and her friend talking.

A week before in the Girl's Bathroom

_"So are you going to ask Hatsuharu Sohma out?" A small brunette asked Jackie. She smirked and twirled her straight black hair around her finger._

_"It would be good for my reputation to have a date with a Sohma under my belt. And Haru is pretty hot." She added as she applied a new layer of lip-gloss. I felt my stomach clench at the thought of some bitch taking advantage of Haru._

_"He definitely is. But I heard he was going out with that Titsugumi girl." Jackie laughed at his comment._

_"It wouldn't matter if he was. I could break them up so fast Kyra would have whip lash." I chose this time to come out of the stall behind her. She jumped at the sight of me and worriedly glanced at her friend. I spoke softly but there was rage inter-twined with all of my words._

_"Hatsuharu and I are not together, but if I hear that you hurt him in any way I will hunt you down like the animal you are and I will personally skin you alive." Jackie and her friend stood in stunned silence for a few minutes letting my words sink in._

_"Of course Kyra. I would never hurt Haru." Jackie attempted to make light of the situation but I froze her with my death glare._

_"You can joke all you want but know I meant every word I said." With that I hurried out of the bathroom and back to class._

"So how are you Kyra." She tried to butter me up with some semi-interested questions but I cut to the chase.

"Go on in." With that I walked back to the Sohma estate. If Haru wanted to have his heart broken and his reputation slashed that was not my concern. The walk helped to clear my head and I wasn't as angry as I stomped up the stairs to the main house.

"Kyra?" Akito's faint voice called to me as I passed his room. I stopped and went in a little ways.

"What." I was out right rude but my anger made me reckless. "What do you want now Akito? Do you need someone to listen to you complain about 'Oh I'm going to die blah blah blah'? Well I'm sick of it. I'm dying too Akito. Everyone is, so why don't you get your pansy ass up out of bed before you bore me to death prematurely." He sat silently by the window. My breath was slightly ragged from yelling.

"What's wrong Kyra?" I had expected retaliation and anger, but instead I found a worried Akito.

"AH!" I screamed in frustration then ran to my room. The violent energy wouldn't die so I paced. Back and forth again and again I went but it wasn't helping. I stubbed my toe on the corned of my bed and crumpled to the floor. "Shit." I swore quietly to myself as my toe turned a nasty purpley bluish color. The pain was exhilarating. It filled my system and I craved more. I beat my fist against my floor until they were mangled and bloody and I reveled in every minute of it.

My world seemed to be falling apart, but there was one thing I could control. That was my body.

Next day at School

Haru's POV

I walked along the hallway as usually but my head throbbed lightly. Jackie was at my locker and I fought the urge to jump out the window. She seemed a little to eager to go out with me and I was beginning to feel like a pawn in her game.

"Hi Haru how are you feeling today?" I searched her eyes and could plainly see she was looking at the girls discretely hiding around us.

"I'm fine." I decided to act cool and aloof.

"Do you have a head ache or anything?" This was the perfect time to show her and her little lemming friends the moody Haru I was known to be.

"I wouldn't have a head ache if you would talking for a minute." With that I closed my locker gently and walked to class. Kyra was already there. Usually she would smile and say good morning but today she was staring at her desk and zoning out. "Morning Kyra." She looked up at me nodded then went back to staring.

Class started and the teacher called on Kyra to write on the board to answer a math problem. She stood and walked over to the board and began to write. There was bandages wrapped around both of her hands and I could see the faint blood stains through the gauze.

Well I think this chapter was pretty good. Do you not agree? Well I think I might go to bed now. Night.


	34. Dodge ball Palozza!

Is it true that authors have 'writing cycles'? I usually write about every other week, but then sometimes I have an inkling to write. I'm surprised I'm writing to today at all since my school had the MCAS Long composition today. My hand hurt so badly when I finished. Any way I'll stop my bitching and get back to the story.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

The wounds on my hands were healing quickly, but I didn't know what to think about it. The urge to reopen them is always strong especially when I am alone. The bell rang and my class stood to leave. I was not enjoying the thought of going to gym class but I entered the locker room reluctantly. Jackie and a few other girls were already there and they all went silent when I entered. Their silence told me I had been the topic of their gossip but I discarded the thought.

"Hi Kyra. How are you today?" Jackie was trying to make nice again. The more she tried to befriend me the more I hated her. Instead of answering her I continued into the changing area and put on my gym shorts and shirt.

"Hurry up ladies we are starting a game of Doctor Dodge ball," the gym teacher called in. I pictured myself pummeling Jackie with a dodge ball repeatedly and my day brightened slightly.

There were new faces in our gym class today. There must have been a lot of absent people from the other class to have so many making up a gym class with us. Haru was already on the other team, as was Jackie. She was clinging to him and acting like a fool which served only to fuel my fury. (A/N I actually had a gym class like this and I was really irritable today)

"Is everyone ready?" The teacher asked when he was out of the way. Everyone nodded. A sharp whistle was heard and I dashed to one of the balls. Aiming I pelted Jackie in the stomach so hard she doubled over before she sat down. (A/N for anyone who doesn't know how to play Doctor dodge ball I'll explain the rules that were taught to me. First there are two teams. Each team chooses a person for their 'doctor' so this person can 'heal' people when they are hit with the ball because if you are hit you have to sit down on the spot. If a person is hit in the head with a ball then it doesn't count or if they catch it (no bounces) the person who threw it would be out. The doctor's identity is usually kept a secret or else the other team will aim for the doctor specifically and once the doctor is hit they can no longer play or 'heal' people. There are also two spies. One per team. The spy can cross over the mid-line that separates the two teams so they can hit people more easily. If the spy is hit while over the line the doctor of the team they were on can either reach across the line or abandon them.) Jackie glared at me and I noticed Haru laughing. Jumping up and down I avoided balls thrown at me and I waited for Jackie to be 'healed'. The doctor came over and she was up. Mischief tingled in my finger tips as I grabbed another ball. As soon as Jackie was back on the field of play I smacked her in the face with a ball. Of course she didn't go down because a head shot doesn't count, but I didn't mind.

Over the next forty-five minutes I continuously pummeled Jackie and her little friends with balls only to have Haru hit me. I slide to the ground and tried to catch my breath. The feeling of hitting those girls was exhilarating and I wanted to get back in the game.

The end of the gym period came quickly for the first time. I cheerfully strode to the locker room. Jackie was waiting for me. There were the beginnings of a black eye and her lip was split slightly down the middle.

"Nice shiner," I smirked at her and crossed my arms leaning against one of the lockers.

"You bitch! You threw the ball at my face on purpose!" Fury was apparent on her face but I ignored the warning tingle I felt along the base of my neck.

"So what if I did? It is a contact sport." Her fists clenched and I felt a challenge. "Do you have something to say Jackie?" A vein was pulsating at the base of her neck and I laughed softly. "I knew you were a wimp. I guess I wasted my time." With that I grabbed my bad and left the locker room. They didn't follow me.

The light shown threw the windows as I walked down the hallway. I still yearned to beat the shit out of Jackie, but the reason why was lost to me. Why did I want to hurt Jackie? _Oh well, if it was important I would have remembered._ I thought to myself. Stopping at my locker I threw my books in and then slammed the door.

"Is there something wrong?" I jumped when I saw Haru standing right next to me. Glancing around, I felt disoriented but soon snapped out of it.

"No, nothing is wrong. Why?" He looked at me skeptically.

"Since you nearly took Jackie's head of during gym class. If I hadn't hit you, you probably would have."

"It's not like anyone would miss her." Mumbling to myself I turned away and continued down the hall.

"Kyra you shouldn't say that." I raised a brow at him after I turned back.

"Why shouldn't I say that? I have the right to and what would you care if I meant it?"

"What happened to you? You're acting so... aggressive." He didn't sound angry but I was on a tangent so I continued.

"Well Haru? Are you going to tell me how you feel about the Great and Wonderful Jackie? Or about how she is just going out with you to better herself?"

"Who ever said we were going out?"

"Oh come on Sohma! It is all over the school. If you blow your nose or got a splinter it would be all over the school before your brain even had the time to process the information."

"Are you calling me slow or gossip fast?"

"Right now I'm thinking I'm giving both options a boot and calling you out right clueless." I swung away and hurried out of the school. Haru was calling after me but I ignored him and took off into the woods. My body was full of energy and I had to get rid of it some how. Branches slapped me in the face but only the feel of the breeze and my legs pumping got through.

"Kyra!" Haru pursued me into the woods and a race began. To nowhere in particular, it was more of a cop and robber game. Of course I was the robber and Haru the copper. I had the sudden urge to scream random sayings into the air around me.

"You'll never catch me alive copper!"

"What are you talking about Kyra?" Haru panted as the chase continued.

"You won't fine me loot either!" I exhilarated and bounded through the trees. Haru and I were laughingly by the time we reached the Sohma estate. Instead of opening the door I climbed a tree and swung myself over the wall. Haru did the same and we just kept running. Through the main house, across the property and back again.

"What are you doing?" Hatori came out of his office as Haru and I passed.

"I would rather die then spend a day behind bars!" I yelled back to him. Haru and I laughed harder until neither of us could breathe. I flopped down on the grass and Haru collapsed beside me. We panted heavily and our stomachs protested to all the action. "I feel like my stomach is going to explode with the pressure."

"I feel like I have been beaten to a pulp and left to die," Haru shot back.

"No. Don't. Make. Me. Laugh." I clutched my sides and curled into a ball trying to stop my sides from splitting. Twenty minutes later we were still lying side by side but rain started to fall. "I don't want to move."

"Me either." Slowly I turned onto my side to face Haru.

"Do you like Jackie?"

"Why?"

"I'm just curious is all. And I guess I already told you why it wouldn't be a good idea." Haru was silent. He just searched my face as if looking for the key to the universe. Swiftly he kissed me and I was to shocked to react. Just as sudden as the kiss had initiated it ended.

"I don't."

"Wha?" I felt dizzy and the world was spinning. The amazement of what had happened crawled into my slow moving brain so it wasn't surprising to hear myself mumble incoherently.

"Jackie, I don't like her." That was a sobering thought. If he didn't like Jackie and just kissed me, did that me I was the one he liked? Do I want to go through all of that drama again?

"Haru…I…I have to go." Jumping to my feet I raced off yet again. Hatori stopped me before I reached the main house.

"Hi there Kyra, did the cops catch you?" After a quick survey of my face he grabbed my arm and pulled me into his office. "What happened?" I just shook my head in response.

"I don't want to talk about it." With that I left. Not just Hatori's office but the Sohma Estate as well.

How did y'all like this chapter? I made it a cliffie, but who knows when I'll write the next chapter? Ha ha ha ha ha! I am so evil it isn't even funny, oh wait yes it is!


	35. Return

I hate cliffhangers. They make me have to stay awake longer. Grrr. Also I read some reviews (THANK YOU SO MUCH!) but one confused me. It talked about A-T writing or something like that and I have no idea what was going on with that. If anyone has any ideas as to what that means please tell me.

Point of No Return

Kyo's POV

I was sitting on the roof watching the sunset when I heard the crunching of gravel. Looking over the edge of the roof I could see Kyra coming down our driveway.

"Tohru?" I called down the ladder.

"Yes, Kyo?" She poked her head around the corned.

"I think you should set the dinner table for one more." She looked at me quizzingly but didn't question my remark. I slid down the ladder and opened the front door before Kyra even had a chance to knock after Tohru had retreated to the kitchen. "Hello Kyra. Is everything ok?"

"I need to speak with Shigure." Inviting her in we walked to the kitchen.

"Tohru, have you seen Shigure?" I asked.

"Um, I think he was out back terrorizing Mii again." She didn't even need to turn around to answer the question. Tohru's hands never stopped slicing and dicing whatever she was creating for our dinner.

"Thank you." Kyra replied. Tohru jumped, I assumed that she hadn't realized the extra person had arrived. Kyra quickly walked out the door into the back yard but I lingered in the kitchen.

"Do you need help with anything Tohru?" There was a small smile across her face but she turned down my offer.

"Go find out what Kyra wanted with Shigure." I nodded and left to search for the pair.

Kyra's POV

Anxiously I strode out the back door. The words I wanted to say were on the tip of my tongue and I could tell I didn't like the taste.

"I'm sorry Mii but I accidentally lit my manuscript on fire. Hatori was suppose to come and visit so I bought some matches so he could smoke and was playing with them and you know that can never be good." Shigure laughed cheerfully.

"Why do you do this to me? Does my pain give you pleasure? I should kill myself right now." With that Mii handed Shigure a big rock. "Throw it at me as hard as you can." She took a step back and spread her arms as if to welcome the flying bolder. Shigure seemed to be taking aim when I interrupted.

"Don't you dare throw that stone Shigure Sohma!"

"Mother?" He dropped the stone innocently and swung around preparing for the worst. I smacked him upside the head and then went over to Mii.

"You don't need to kill yourself I saw his manuscript inside on his desk." Mii started to sob and ran into the house. "You are a real jerk sometimes." I directed my comment at Shigure and he blushed.

"It comes naturally. Why are you here Kyra?" The look on my face seemed to sober him.

"I have to ask you a favor."

"Sure, let's go for a walk." I nodded and together we strode into the quiet woods. Dusk was passing quickly and the light was fading.

"Shigure, can I live here again?" We had walked a good quarter of a mile away from the house before he replied.

"Why?"

"I have no problems at the Sohma Main Estate, but I just think it would be better if I lived here with Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and you. It seems while I'm at the Sohma house there are constant snags in my way of life. But I remember when I was staying here with you I didn't have as many. I would visit Akito because he wouldn't let me live here other wise, but other than that everything would be the same."

"What about Hatsuharu?"

"What about him?"

"Does he have anything to do with this new move?" I hesitated but decided against lying.

"Yes and no." Shigure waited for me to continue. "The drama that surrounds us is suffocating at times. I care about him, but it seems fate thinks we would be better apart. Why else would these complications keep happening? At first it was easy to just be but everything keeps going wrong." Tears were forming in my eyes and I felt drained. Realizations were hard and I felt pent up frustration and sadness come pouring out. "Please Shigure." I sunk to the ground and hugged my knees to my chest. He knelt beside me and drew me into his arms.

Kyo's POV

I searched through the woods for Shigure and Kyra but they must have wandered off the path.

"Kyra! Shigure! Where are you?" I yelled into the shadows. I could barely see a foot in front of my face. There was a loud bang to my left so I took off in that direction hoping to find the source. I broke into a clearing and saw a black dog sitting in front of a bewildered Kyra.

"But, but but but." She kept repeating herself while staring at the dog that I assumed was Shigure.

"It's ok Kyra you've known about our curse for a while. Is it so hard to comprehend?"

"You really are an idiot Kyo." Shigure commented.

"Why?" I could feel agitation growing.

"Never mind I will explain later. Kyra? Can you stand up? We need to go back to the house." She nodded and shakily stepped down the path. When we reentered the house Yuki had come home from his Student Council thing and Tohru was serving dinner.

"Kyra, what are you doing here?" Yuki asked surprised to see Kyra. She just nodded and practically fell to a sitting position by the table.

"Why don't we not talk about that until after dinner?" Shigure suggested still in his dog form. Yuki and Tohru gasped at the sight of him but didn't ask questions. POOF! Shigure sat naked as the day he was born in the middle of the dining room at the table. Instead of getting up to change he stayed seated and continued to eat his food. "It's kind of drafty in here."

"You really are a pervert." Yuki commented as he chewed his sushi. When dinner was cleaned up Shigure hurried out of the room while Kyra and Tohru were in the kitchen. "So what happened? Why is Kyra here?" Yuki asked me. I shrugged and entered the kitchen instead of sitting in an awkward silence with that rat.

A few minutes earlier in the kitchen 

Tohru's POV

"So why are you here Kyra?" I asked as I scrubbed at the dishes. She stood beside me drying the ones.

"I asked Shigure if I could live here."

"Why?" She was silent. "Never mind. What happened to make Shigure change in the woods?"

"He hugged me." Kyo entered the room to here her say it.

"But how did that happen, you aren't affected by the curse?" I asked.

"I don't know."

"Do you need any help with the cleaning up?" Kyo asked. Kyra dropped the dish she was holding; it smashed over the counter and the floor before she crumpled to the floor crying as well. "I'm so sorry what did I say wrong?" Kyo slide to her side. Kyra just cried harder.

"Kyo maybe it would be best if you gave Kyra and I a little alone time." Reluctantly Kyo moved away from Kyra's shaking figure and he left. I got to my knees and gathered Kyra into my arms. "There, there," then I sang her a melody my mother use to sing to me when I had scraped my knee or gotten hurt. "When the worlds has got you down don't you dare frown, there is always a silver lining to life." There were other verses but they were lost to me at the moment. My singing seemed to calm Kyra down and we moved out to the porch for some fresh night air.

"Everyone in this family must think I'm a wuss." Kyra said to no one in particular.

"They think that of me too." I replied. Her inquisitive look told me to elaborate. "The Sohma's give off this feeling of security, like they would protect you no matter what. Well half the time I keep testing it and end up crying, Kyo or Yuki swoop in dry my tears and make everything better. It's just the way they are and everyone else feels like less of a person because the Sohma's are some much more."

"I have always been cut off and I'm a blank piece of paper where emotions come in. But now it seems the littlest thing sets me off into fierce anger or a fit of tears."

"Maybe you're bipolar." We both laughed at that. "So why do you want to live here?"

"Mostly because there is to much time for Haru and I to see or mess up everything. If I see him less maybe there would be less chance of anything really happening."

"Do you not want anything to happen?"

"I just want one thing to happen. If we do or don't get back together is fine, but whatever way the scale tips I want it to stay the same. I'll need sea legs if my life keeps bouncing around like it has been."

I finished this chapter about a week ago but I didn't have time to post it until now. I just got back from a trip to Virginia Beach, Virginia. It was just as cold there as it is here in New England. Good news though, my school won first on our music competition that I was in. It was p-r-e-t-t-y awesome. Then we spent and entire day walking around Bush Gardens. Right now my legs hurt and I'm tired so I'm going to sleep. Good night everyone.


	36. Welcome Back

I don't write during the day very often so this should be a treat. I'm doing this chapter from memory since once again I lost my floppy disk so errors will most likely be present without my knowing. Sorry ahead of time.

Point of No Return

Haru's POV

The sun glittered off her hair as she jogged through the estate. I had noticed that every morning at 5:30 AM Kyra goes for a run. Usually her steps where fluid, but today she pounded her feet as she went. The effect jarred my bones as I watched.

After ten minutes Kyra came back into view and sat on the main house steps. There was a water bottle waiting for her and she took a few swigs. Now I knew her schedule included showering, dressing, and running to school to prevent tardiness, but instead of hurrying inside she just sat there. I shrugged and went into my bathroom. It must take me about eight minutes to get ready every morning including brushing my teeth, shaving, getting dressed, and eating breakfast but when I left my house Kyra was still sitting on the steps. Cautiously I walked over feeling slightly awkward.

"Hey Kyra, are you alright? You have been sitting there for a long time." She glanced at me and shrugged.

"I'm fine." She seemed bored with the conversation already.

"You know you have like fifteen minutes to get to school right?"

"Not going." She lay down on the step and stared at the sky.

"How can you just not go? Finals are coming up."

"So? You skip all the time." Her lack of interest was slowly aggravating me.

"Stop being a smart ass for a minute and actually pay attention to our conversation." Anger made my voice deep and malicious. She just sighed. My fist shook slightly but I tried to contain my frustration. A car pulled into the drive and nearly down the path before Shigure got out. He walked towards us as Kyra sat up.

"Good Morning Kyra, Haru, how are you both today?" Shigure asked politely as he came to a stop in front of us.

"Skip it Shigure can we just go?" Kyra asked in return. She sounded drained and I finally noticed the dark circles under her eyes. She looked exhausted.

"Where are you going?" I joined in the question circle.

"You didn't tell him." It was more of a statement then a question directed at Kyra from Shigure but obviously she hadn't told me something. I decided to wait for an explanation but instead Kyra stood up and entered the main house. Of course I followed.

"What didn't you tell me?" We came to her door and inside all her things were packed and put in suitcases. Reality struck me hard and I stumbled back against the wall. "Where are you going?" My mind was racing with thoughts of her moving back with her abusive father or moving to a different town.

"I'm moving back to Shigure's house." She wouldn't face me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Quickly she spun around.

"Did you ever think that maybe it wasn't your business? Maybe I just need a change?" The selfishness of my actions was obviously displayed and I felt like a dip shit.

"That's not what I meant…" She cut me off with a look.

"I'll still see you and stuff, who knows maybe this will be better." With that she picked up her suitcase, put it inside of Shigure's car (A/N Yes I know Shigure is a horrible driver but Hatori is needed… elsewhere.) Shigure waved over his shoulder as he attempted to back the car out of the drive, but the movement caused him to bump a tree.

"My bad!" He yelled out the window before finally driving away with Kyra in the seat next to him. I glanced at my watch and knew I was late. I didn't really care, but I began the walk to school anyway.

Afternoon at Shigure's House

Tohru's POV

Kyra just poked at her rice balls that I had made for her as a snack. She seemed emotionally drained, with finals coming up and her constant drama with Haru I'm not surprised.

"Do you want to talk about anything?" She let out a deep sigh before looking me in the eye.

"It went horribly with Haru today. I thought I could explain everything to him in a calm and rational manner, but when I saw him I chickened out. Instead I acted angry and tired. I am so stupid." Finally the rice ball she had been poking fell apart. "This rice ball right here, is my brain." I placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but I wasn't sure what I should say.

"It will all sort itself out eventually."

"Eventually takes to long."

School the next day

Kyra's POV

Haru sat silently beside me as we both pretended to listen to our teacher yammer on and on about finals. Whenever I glanced at the clock it seemed to move slower and slower until I thought I might explode.

_Tap_. I looked down to see a note on my desk. Curious I unfolded it to read what was inside.

_Dear Kyra,_

_I can barely take this teacher's drowning much longer. Only ten minutes and thirty-six seconds left until lunch bell rings. Anyway, I have to ask you something really important at lunch. Please meet me by the tennis courts as soon as you get outside. See you then._

Jacob PS come alone 

Haru nudged my elbow and gestured with his head that he wanted to know what was on the note.

"Nothing." I whispered as quietly as possible.

"Miss Titsugumi! Is there something you would like to share with the class?" The teacher snapped moodily.

"Well, I was wondering…" I saw Haru's eyes grow larger because he seemed to know what I was going to say. "Why should we give a rat's ass about other classes' finals schedule?" The other students laughed discreetly but Haru nearly fell off his chair.

"Miss Titsugumi, how dare you say such a thing. You will stay after school today for a detention." I hung my head in mock defeat but really I was hiding my smile.

"I'll be here." The lunch bell rang and everyone seemed to leap from their' seats.

"That had to be one of the funniest things I have ever heard." Haru whispered into my ear on the way to the cafeteria. I smiled at him.

"Oh wise Yoda, I think you have rubbed off on me." With that I kissed his cheek quickly and turned down another hallway that led to the tennis courts before he could react. Jacob was waiting for me there.

"Kyra, that was so funny but why did you risk getting a detention?" I shrugged and leaned against the wall.

"Not risk, I actually got one. Haru was proud of me." That fact seemed to make my happier than I would have originally thought. "So what's on your mind Jake?" He was silhouetted with the gleaming light off the courts so his features were in shadow, but his golden eyes seemed to glow.

"My parents are hosting this get together. It's this benefit for Missing Children. Since your dad holds a lot of weight in the corporate arena around here they thought I should ask you if he would come? Of course you're invited to and you can bring anyone you want." The thoughts of asking my father for something after all that had happened had sheen of cold sweat sliding down my spine. Of course I didn't let on to Jacob. He never was told my disturbing father-daughter relationship.

"Sure I'll ask him as soon as possible." With that I walked back into the school to the cafeteria. It was a beautiful day so I knew that everyone would be sitting out side in the courtyard. Everyone came into view quickly enough but the image of Jackie (A/N I was asked to change her name but I think it would get to confusing if I did.) sitting next to Haru and chatting with everyone stopped me dead in my tracks.

"Hey Kyra, nice of you to join us." Kyo called. He sat next to Tohru and Yuki was on the other side.

"Sorry if I kept you guys waiting." I forced a smile and sat next to Kyo. Friendly banter resumed around me but I zoned out staring at the grass in front of me.

"Are you ok?" I heard Kyo ask. Snapping back into reality everyone was staring at me.

"What? Yes, I'm fine. You know what I'm better than fine. I'm fucking fantastic." I could see Jackie discreetly laughing at me and I popped. "What's so funny Miss Jackie? Is this a funny situation? Because I disagree if that's what you think." I jumped to my feet and stalked away before I threw a punch.

Mean while at the Sohma Main House

Hatori's Office

Shigure's POV

"It was weird Hari, maybe I had a cold or something, but I just changed. It was surprising; Kyra was the exception to the curse. I had hugged her so many times before."

"That sounds so wrong, but what else happened?" Hatori asked quietly lightly puffing on his cigarette.

"She decided she wanted to live at my house again, and was exhausted from her Haru issues."

"Maybe she found a way to complete her soul."

"What?"

"Well she wasn't affected by the curse because her soul was incomplete. Maybe it has been completed."

Back at school

Haru's POV

"Kyra wait up!" She seemed to gain speed when she heard my call. "Son of a bitch." I muttered crossly as I jumped to grab her. She hit the side of the school as I collided with her. POOF! I glanced around and felt different. "Ouch, what happened." I went to scratch my head with my hand but a hoof came instead. "What the hell!" Kyra's eyes were as big as dinner plates as I stood before her.

"You're a…. You're a…you're a." She stuttered.

"I'm a frickin' cow!"

I so have to stop this chapter there! I love their reactions and to think it came out of my mind. Who'd have thunk it? Well now I'm going to try to find a way to get this chapter from my laptop onto the big computer so I can up-date. Wish me luck.


	37. Transforming Nightmare!

It is really sad. The last chapter I wrote spent almost an entire week on my laptop before I finally found a way to transfer it. I hope it won't happen again with this chapter. How scary is it that this is chapter 37? How did I manage to write a story for so long? Oh well, a mystery of the world I guess.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

We were so lucky that we had turned the corner of the school before Haru transformed. Otherwise Hatori would have to come here and do a mass erasing like when Yuki transformed as a child. Tohru had told me the story when I had lived at Shigure's house to first time and the horrible way it had affected Yuki. What would it do to Haru?

"Why did I change?" Haru asked as we hurried off school grounds into the woods. There was a constant threat of being discovered if we had stayed where we were.

"I don't know. The same thing happened to Shigure when he hugged me a few days ago."

"You actually let Shigure hug you?" It may be hard for a cow to sound and look sarcastic, but Haru pulled it off.

"Well, there were specific factors that led to him hugging me." Haru just stared at me and I felt embarrassed. "I was upset about us and he tried to comfort me. That was the day I asked if I could move back with him. Also if I had pushed him away I don't think that he would be very enthusiastic about having me back." POOF! Haru turned back into his human form. My simple mind forgot to turn away so when the smoke cleared there stood naked Haru in all his glory. (A/N I think I might enjoy that thought a little to much) Of course I had forgotten his clothes back at the side of the school so he couldn't really cover himself even after I had looked away.

I never thought I would see Haru blush but he did. Of course I would to if he was staring at me and I was naked without a clothing option.

"I'll um run back to get your clothes." I mumbled hiding behind my curtain of hair. _Thank God that he isn't in Black mode or he might try to take advantage of this._

"It's a good thing my Black side isn't in control right now." Haru's thoughts mirrored mine. I looked at him again without thinking and we both blushed again. To prevent another 'mistake' Haru hide behind some trees. For no reason other than my mind was zoning out at all the R-rated material happening I stood unmoving. "Go Kyra before I'm eaten alive by bugs. Literally!" Haru's calm demeanor finally popped when he saw all the bug life around his unprotected… self.

"Sorry." With that I ran as fast as I could back to the school to grab his clothes.

"Miss Titsugumi were you planning on skipping out for the rest of the day?" The teacher I had insulted this morning bore down on me before I even made it to Haru's clothes. I could see them over his shoulder but the teacher's aggravated look had my hopes falling.

Detention 60 minutes later (A/N I made school end cause Haru and Kyra had been in the woods a while so they had missed the rest.)

Still Kyra's POV

For the millionth time I glanced out the window. This time I was sure I saw a flash of white hair. Poor Haru, he was stuck out there without any clothes surrounded by bugs. I felt my mind wander when the girls track team ran by the window towards the woods. _Oh No! The track course is back there!_ Forcing my breathing to stay normal I willed the clock to move faster.

Woods

Haru's POV

_Where is she? She should be here by now. That spider has been staring at me this entire time and I swear it's plotting something._ I pivoted to search for a rock I could use to throw at the spider. Eureka! I found a perfect one. Carefully I took aim and…

"Omigod Liana you would not guess he talked to me during biology today!" The rock faltered as I heard female voices. I peaked through a bush and saw the entire girl's track team heading straight for me. There was a tickling sensation on my leg so I glanced down to see what it was. Son of a bitch! That spider was crawling up my leg to destinations unknown. The sun glittered off its vicious little fangs and I felt my body freeze from fear even though the girls were almost upon me.

"Did you hear something Beth?" I assumed Liana asked.

"Hey, girl's track team. I ah have something to tell you!" Short-lived relief bloomed in my chest but died when I felt the spider climb up the inside of my thigh. Kyra may have stopped the on coming girls but no one could protect my boys. (A/N I am really enjoying writing this. Can any of you guys picture what a guy you know would do if they were in this situation?)

Kyra's POV

Now that I had their attention my plan failed. "Um, um, um." I stuttered. Twelve pairs of popular eyes bore into me like I was a lesser being.

"Spit it out already." Jackie stepped forward and crossing her arms in a defiant gesture.

"There's a, there's a raffle… in the office… giving away a free…" I wanted to say car but they would never believe me. "A free manicure and pedicure." The two terms popped into my head from some locked section I didn't even know I knew.

"Really?" The other girls perked up and rushed off to the office to enter. Jackie lingered a moment.

"After I win my mani and pedi I'm going to take Hatsuharu." She turned away and jogged off with that. When she was far enough away and I had calmed a little I rushed into the woods.

"Haru?"

"I'm right here." The words were squeezed out through his tightly compressed lips.

"What's wrong?" I didn't want to get to close so I left the bush in between us.

"There is a spider…. on my…on me." He changed his mind half way through his thought.

"Ew, I hate spiders." His eyes slammed shut for a moment.

"He's climbing closer to… and area I would rather not have him near." It took me a minute to understand but then I burst out laughing. Of course if we were in reverse bodies I would probably cry.

"What do you want me to do?" I forced my self to ask through my laughter.

"Find something to get it off."

"How big is it?"

"Just get it off!" His breath was ragged and when I peered around the bush I noticed the muscles in his legs where quivering.

"How long have you been standing like that?"

"About twenty minutes." I nodded forcing the laughter to stop. Grabbing to nearest stick I rounded to bush and there was all of Haru.

"Um, where is it? I don't see it." Haru forced himself to swallow and I watched the effort he put into it.

"This is so awkward." I nodded blushing again and decided to see is the spider was on the back of him. A quick survey showed me nothing but when I looked closer I saw the spider on his inner thigh almost to the top of his leg.

"Ok I see it. I'm going to try to knock it off with this stick now. Are you ready?" He nodded slightly and braced himself. A gently as possible I tried to maneuver the stick in such a way I could knock the spider down without hurt Haru.

"1…2…3!" I flicked to stick; the spider fell as well as Haru. He landed in the fatal position. Handing him his cloths I turned away so he could dress.

We walked together back to Shigure's house. IT was quiet and awkward but before we got there Haru spoke.

"I would rather not have this story relayed to everyone."

"I agree." He nodded and we continued in silence for a while longer. "But you really do have a nice ass." I was trying to lighten the mood and it seemed to work.

"Only my ass?" Haru joked back treading on dangerous ground. I didn't want to say anything wrong so I said what I knew couldn't insult him.

"You know you're fine you don't have to get a swelled head because of it." I pushed him with my elbow lightly. As a response he took my hand. For the rest of the walk we were hand in hand. I didn't even tell him about the squished spider carcass on his arm.

I loved this chapter! It was so much fun to write and even more fun to reread. I hope everyone else enjoyed it as much as I did.


	38. Reveiled

Dun dun dun! Chapter 38! Is anyone as excited as I am?

Point of No Return

Tohru's POV

As I scrubbed dishes in the kitchen I heard the front door open.

"Hello?" It was too early for Kyo to be back from the dojo and Shigure was hiding on the roof from his publisher. That left Kyra, Yuki, or a serial rapist. I felt the blood drain form my head as I thought about my calling out to who ever was there. My knees shook as the kitchen door began to slide open...

"Oh. Hey Tohru. Haru wanted to know if he could stay for dinner." Kyra stood before me leaning casually against the doorway. She seemed happy and relaxed, definitely not how she was acting at lunch today.

"Sure he can. Did something happen this afternoon, you look... different." She just shrugged and smirked before exiting the room. A few moments later I heard the TV turn on and noise filled the house. I just turned back to my task at hand before I started dinner.

Soon enough dinner was ready and everyone was sitting at the table ready to eat. Yuki was reading a book on growing rhubarb, Kyo's hair was still wet from his shower, and Shigure was smoking his pipe while watching Haru and Kyra not so discreetly flirted.

"Enjoy everyone!" I set the platter down and it was eaten quickly. As Kyra and I were clearing away the dishes I saw something on Haru's arm. "Haru, what's that on your arm?" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kyra suppress a giggle as Haru inspected his arm. When the spider carcass came into his view he grabbed the towel around Kyo's neck and began furiously wiping at what appeared to be a bug. Haru had pulled the towel so fast it had left a carpet burn on the back of Kyo's neck which put him in a bad mood.

"What's your problem Haru? Huh? You gave me a carpet burn you ass!" Kyra was full out laughing now and I just glanced from person to person unsure of what to do. Kyo's taunts where making Haru angry, a vein in Yuki's forehead was pulsating with anger at all the noise, Shigure was smile softly puffing on his pipe even more, and Kyra had collapsed on to the floor holding her sides because she was laughing so hard.

"Bring it you stupid cat! I can take you anytime, anywhere!" Black Haru stood from the table. The tension between Kyo and him was electric.

"How about right now, outside. Maybe this time you won't chicken out on me like last time." Kyo shot back.

"Yeah right, I left because I didn't want to break little Tohru's heart when I broke your neck." Kyra finally stood up again but she was still laughing.

"Don't fight... you guys" she tried to interject between her outbursts but it didn't help.

"Yeah Haru listen to your little girlfriend and back down." Kyra stopped laughing and blushed.

"Now you're gonna get it!" Haru yelled and jumped over the table and tackled Kyo. It seemed to happen in slow motion. Slowly the two hurling masses flew towards Shigure's brand new paper door. I saw Shigure stand up and he reached for them but was too late. The impact tore a giant gaping hole in the door. When Haru and Kyo landed they began to fight. Punching, kicking, biting, everything. Both Kyra and I were staring at them as Yuki stood. Calmly he strode over to their bloody banter before he grabbed each by the back of the neck. The vein on his forehead was more pronounced than ever as he pulled Haru and Kyo apart.

"Shut up both of you! I am sick and tired of your bickering. Just stop it!" Yuki snapped. I felt my eyes bulge and my mouth fall open. Kyra's did the same. Shigure thought this would be a good place to interject his opinion.

"You know Yuki, does that also include your and Kyo's constant bickering?" Both Kyo and Yuki's eyes turned to slits and Yuki dropped both Haru and Kyo. Haru was no longer Black so he just watched as Yuki and Kyo turned on Shigure. They didn't even need to say anything before Shigure realized what he was up against. "I was just kidding you guys. Honestly you take things to seriously." In a dismissive tone Shigure tried to save himself and waved his suggestion aside.

"Shigure, you better start running." Kyra commented watching as the two slowly moved forward.

"Right!" With that Shigure shot off and Yuki and Kyo followed close behind. Kyra, Haru, and I sat down at the table again. A loud crash was heard upstairs and we saw Shigure fall. Yuki and Kyo must have thrown him out of one of the windows upstairs. He hit the ground next to the door and we all cringed. I stood up with the first aid kit (it's magic!) and went to his aid. Yuki and Kyo climbed down the stairs together sniping at each other.

"You stupid cat if you had just left Haru alone none of this would have happened."

"Yeah right you damn rat, your royal ass would have followed Shigure's even if Haru hadn't given me a carpet burn!"

"Hey, I am still lying on the ground in pain here and you two are bickering again." Shigure whined. Their heads swiveled towards him and he jumped to his feet. "I'm sorry Haru, but I really must be going. I don't mean to sound rude but I want to keep my knee caps!" With that he sprinted off into the woods. Kyo and Yuki didn't bother following.

"Well who wants dessert?" I asked cheerily trying to get everyone's minds off what had just happened. For the rest of the meal everyone was civil to each other except for a few jabs Yuki and Kyo shot at each other. The night wore on and a few games of Rich man Poor man were played waiting for Shigure's return. At about 11:15 pm he poked him head through the hole in the door.

"Are you guys still mad?" When Kyo and Yuki ignored his question he scuttled in and up the stairs as quickly as possible.

"Well I'm beat. I'm going to bed. Goodnight Tohru, Kyra, Haru." Kyo stood up ready to leave and kissed the top of my head. He froze as an after thought. I felt the blood rush to my face as Yuki's eyes pierced us. Haru and Kyra had also stopped talking. Slowly Kyo straightened and lifted his hands in defense. "Calm down Rat-boy it wasn't that big of a..." Yuki followed Haru's action earlier and tackled Kyo through the door.

Kyra's POV

Yet again there were two guys fighting out in the yard. Of course Yuki was extremely angry at Kyo. I always thought that Yuki knew on some level Tohru liked Kyo, but I guess he had been denying it. Maybe Haru and I should give them time to talk it out. I leaned over and whispered into Haru's ear, "I think they need a little time," he nodded and we stood together. Quietly we snuck up the stairs to the roof. Yuki kept punching and kicking Kyo and Kyo tried to protect himself.

"Yuki, I'm sorry. Calm down I..." Yuki punched him in the stomach so hard the air was knocked out of his lungs.

"Yuki please, stop it." Tohru's soft voice could be heard. Yuki let go of Kyo and stumbled away. Yuki looked Tohru in the eye before shaking his head and walking into the woods.

"Harsh." Haru whispered under his breath. I knew he was close to Yuki but I couldn't help feeling bad for Kyo. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed.

This chapter was not as funny as the last, but I still think it was entertaining.


	39. Completion

Almost forty, almost forty! I can't believe I almost have forty chapters! Sorry guys for making you wait so long. I had finals then parties, and soon I'm going off to spend the summer in different places so this might be the last chapter for a while. I'll try to make it a good one.

Point of No Return

Tohru's POV

We walked in silence once again to school. Once in a while Kyra would try to start a conversation with Yuki or Kyo but they never carried it beyond a few words. We walked in the regular pattern; Kyo, me, Kyra, then Yuki, but Yuki left more room in between Kyra and himself than normal. He hasn't spoken to me since the night Kyo kissed my head and I feel terrible.

"Come on somebody please talk to me! I can't deal with this silence. Yuki you're pissed at Kyo, Kyo you're pissed at Yuki there is no real changes in our normal routine so why do I have to live with the silent treatment?" Kyra asked. Every since we have known her she had slowly poked out of her shell more and more. Before she barely spoke now it was hard to shut her up.

"I'm sorry Miss Titsugumi but I have nothing to say so perhaps you should bring headphones to listen to on the way to school for a while." Yuki suggested politely.

"That is a great idea Yuki." I piped in he glanced at me and his deep purple eyes held great sadness. Imediately I turned away and stared at my feet.

"I have had enough of this." Kyo broke away from our group and disappeared into the woods. I contemplated following him but Yuki's eyes bore into the back of my head.

"Well I guess Kyo is skipping today, we should hurry so as not to be late." Kyra automatically tried to brighten the mood.

School

"Finals are next week so everyone needs to start studying. Remember finals count as twenty percent of your final grades so do your best." Uo leaned over to me and nudged my arm.

"Is Yuki going to help you study again?" My gaze fell to the floor and she sensed my distress.

"What's wrong Tohru? Is he not going to help you anymore? Because if he won't I can always rough him up a bit." She pushed up her sleeves and started to stand up in the middle of the class.

"No Arisa!" She sank back into her chair and looked at me questioningly. "I'll tell you later." The teacher stopped talking and we were allowed some time to just sit before the bell rang. I watched a mob of girls swarm around Yuki as usual but he excused himself. Slowly he made his way over to Kyo, Arise, Saki, and I.

"Miss Honda may I please speak with you for a moment out in the hallway?" I searched his eyes but couldn't tell what he really wanted.

"Sure Yuki." I stood and we made our way to the door. The Prince Yuki Fan Club girls glared at me the whole way. When the door closed behind us I turned to him. "If this is about the other night I…."

"Don't Tohru." It was the first time he addressed me by name and I couldn't help but smile. "I just wanted…I'm not really sure I know what I want." He took my hand and a strange feeling of dread slowly filled me. "Tohru I…" Instead of finishing his sentence he took a step towards me and started to lean down. Guess what his intention was I hugged him instead momentarily forgetting the out come. POOF! Yuki changed into a rat and sat in my hands.

"I'm so sorry Yuki! I didn't mean to!" He just half-heartedly smiled at like only a rat could while I set him down. Soon enough he returned to normal and we returned to class. Kyo curiously watched us but didn't say anything (A/N he showed up late.).

Back at Shigure's house

Shigure's POV

I leaned back in my chair and sigh. I should have been writing but I wasn't in the mood. A phone call to Ayame or Hatori always cheered me up but I was experiencing a deep lazy mood where the only thing that could get me out of my chair was if the house around me was burning down. Grabbing a piece of paper I folded and tucked different pieces for it to create a flapping bird. I made its wings move and was mildly entertained but something at the back of my mind was still bothering me. There was a knock at the front door and I slowly stood from my chair. _I hope it's Mii, it is so what I need to energize myself by torturing her._ At the speed of a snail I moved down the hallway and opened the door. I had been expecting to see Mii but Rin stood in front of me instead.

"May I come in?" She asked not really waiting for an answer before pushing her way into my house.

"Sure." I said to her back as she sat herself at the table. "What can I do for you Rin?" Her dark eyes captured mine and I quickly sat by the table and braced myself for bad news.

"Akito has gotten wind of Kyra's completed soul. He is quite angry." I crushed the paper bird in my hand as she spoke.

"How did he find out?"

"I'm not sure. Brother I am scared for her." Tears welled in her eyes and slowly slide down her ivory cheeks. My minded buzzed with ulterior motives but for once I let Rin cry without thinking of her intentions.

Lunch time at School

Kyra's POV

I nibbled at my lunch and listened to the happy words surrounding me. They filled my senses and I felt a little tingle behind my eyes.

"Kyra?" I glanced up to see Jacob standing before me.

"Yeah?"

"Can I talk to you a minute?" He looked nervous as the conversation around us died. "Alone."

"Ok." I stood hastily and swiped at the dead grass clinging to my uniform. We moved away from the group before Jacob spoke again.

"Did you ask your father yet?" My heart stopped and my blood ran cold as the request come back into my mind.

"I'm so sorry I completely forgot." I tried to pretend to be sympathetic but the cold filled my voice as well.

"Well there is still time. I already told my parents he was interested so please try to make it work." I just nodded and walked back to the group.

"You ok?" Uo asked out of character. Everyone looked concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just need a good night's sleep is all." The rest of lunch was eaten in relative silence.

End of the day

Still Kyra's POV

I lied to Tohru and the guys about where I was going after school. I said I was going to the library but really I was going back to my house. My father always came home early on Thursdays so I assumed he would be home now. The mammoth front door loomed ahead of me and I felt chilled even in the eighty-degree heat. Goosebumps formed on my arms and legs as I waited for someone to answer my summons.

"Good Afternoon Miss Kyra, is the master expecting you?" One of the older staff asked when she opened the door.

"No he is not expecting me. I'm here for a surprise visit." The people of my house were never informed of why I left in the first place so no one really questioned my sudden appearance. The marble staircase where Haru and I bonded was still the same, but my legs felt like lead as I climbed. Instead of the hallway growing like it does in the movies it seemed to shrink and I got to my father's office sooner than I would have liked. All I had left to do was lift my hand and knock and he would be before me.

_Don't be a wimp just knock on the stupid door. He is only a man._ Biting my lip as hard as possible I forced my arm up. It remained poised in that position even after the door opened. Without my knocking my father opened the door. I felt as if I was half an inch tall and he was a giant.

"What do you want?" He spoke in calm but steely tones.

"I know I have no right to ask you for anything, but there is a favor I must try for." His eyes narrowed and automatically I glanced at his hands. One was still on the door opened palmed while the other had gathered into a fist. The power of those tools was terrifying when attacked with but worse when remembered.

"What." He stepped back from the door allowing me to enter. I stepped forward into his den and onto the carpet before I spoke. Just seeing the room again caused my airways to constrict slightly. Forcing myself to breathe I tried to explain my predicament.

"There is a benefit dinner coming up for Missing Children being run by my friend's parents. They asked me to invite you since you would be a valuable counterpart in their organization." The old Kyra had come back out from her hiding space and was in control. Her polished words and poised demeanor caused me to square my shoulders and avoid eye contact. Our first lesson at finishing school had been to divert your eyes when talking to one better than yourself.

"How much?" He seemed disinterested but obliging.

"What do you mean?" I glance up at him in confusion and received a swift slap across the face. It wasn't that painful but it formed an icy shell around my emotions.

"How much money do they expect me to 'donate'?" Anger was obvious on his face but he had started to fill out forms on his desk instead of looking at me.

"I think it is a hundred dollars a plate father." I clasped my hands to prevent fidgeting. His frown deepened.

Can I be evil enough to leave this as a cliffhanger after all this time? I think I can!


	40. What to do

Maybe so I'm not chased by angry readers I should write another chapter.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

Sweat slide slowly down my spine causing goose bumps to sprout everywhere. I didn't know what he would say and what I would have to do for him in return.

"You will spend the summer with me in Greece or I will not go." My stomach plummeted. I loved Greece but I didn't want to spend my entire summer alone with my father in a foreign country.

"Can I have a period of time in which to decide what I'm going to do?" My finger nails dug into my hands from the pressure.

"Get back to me before tomorrow." I knew I was dismissed but my legs felt like jelly. "Is there something else?" Aggravation surged in his words and I didn't want to be struck again.

"No, I was just thinking. I'm sorry to have inconvenienced you. Thank you for your time father." He just nodded and followed me out the door. We walked in silence to the stairs before he veered off down the hall. It felt as if a great weight had lifted from my body as I stepped farther away from him. As my house fell behind me I felt better and better. My brain must have been lacking in oxygen through my encounter and finally was being filled.

My feet swerved slightly as I strolled. A faint buzzing in the ears and a dizzy feeling behind my eyes caused it. A group of runners came around the bend and ran around me on both sides. They split like the Red Sea and I started to laugh. They all looked at me strangely as I sank to the ground. Tears slide down my face as I pulled my knees to my chest.

_I can't spend a whole summer in Greece with my father, but I promised Jacob and the poor Missing Children._

"Miss are you alright?" One of the runners had stopped. Rubbing my tears away on my sleeves I righted myself and stood. The runner man had a concerned look on his face but the urge to continue the race was visible.

"Yes, I'm fine." I even managed a polite smile before stumbling off to my next destination. I found myself at the dojo. The sounds of training carried to me and my muscles quivered. Looking at myself in a car's directional mirror I fixed my messy hair and removed signs of tears before I made my way inside. Master as just inside the door teaching novice fighters a round house kick (A/N I know next to nothing about fighting so if I get something wrong I'm sorry, but I'm trying to be as accurate as possible.). He nodded when he saw me so I looked around for anyone else I knew.

Kyo was drinking a small glass of water and he was covered in sweat. I tried to look cheery and went over to say hello.

"Kyra, what are you doing here?" He asked curiously but not intrusively. I shrugged and tried to think of what to say.

"Well ah my muscles where, I mean I was anxious I guess so I decided to work some of it off." He looked at me quizzingly but didn't pry.

"Ok, how long do you think you'll be?"

"Not long I should say." I didn't really plan on working up a sweat.

"Well I'm almost done for today I'll wait for you." I nodded and walked away. I changed clothes in the back room and did some stretches.

Walk Home

Kyo's POV

"Do you think you're ready for finals tomorrow?" Kyra was being so quiet I felt I had to fill the empty space with something.

"I'm usually fine on tests but I'll probably cram tonight and tomorrow morning anyway." Forced happiness rang false when she finished talking.

"Is there something wrong?" She glanced at me worriedly but didn't reply right away.

"Nothing you can help me with." She said glumly. _OH Crap! I just opened a big can of worms. Please god don't let her start talking about her 'time of the month' or some thing like Kagura does whenever I ask her to explain her actions!_ "Are you ok Kyo? Your face just went sheet white and I could have sworn I heard a whimper." There was a look of desperate humor in her eyes but I was happy for a way out.

"I was scaring myself is all." I smiled ruefully and we fell back into silence. The rest of the walk went fast and we were home in no time. I opened the front door first expecting a happy call from Tohru from the kitchen but there was none. "Tohru? Shigure? Ratboy?" I called hesitantly into the house. Something felt wrong.

"We're back here Kyo." Shigure's voice called from the kitchen. Kyra and I made our way back there to see Tohru cooking with an anxious look on her face, Shigure was leaning in a doorway and Yuki was helping Tohru.

"Why are you all in here?" Kyra asked feeling the strangeness to.

"You have a visitor Kyra." Yuki said grimly before returning to chopping. Kyra's pupils grew to the size of almost her whole iris and gulped.

"OK, where are they?" She lip trembled slightly from fear as she spoke.

"He is in the dinning room waiting for dinner." Shigure supplied. "I'll go with you." They walked away steadily but Kyra kept her hand on the wall for support.

Kyra' POV

_Right foot, left foot, right foot, left foot_. I just concentrated on walking so I wouldn't collapse. Shigure walked in first.

"She is home now." He spoke to the visitor.

"Where is she then?" A vicious sounding voice asked, but it was not the voice of her father like she had suspected. With a small amount of courage left I pushed myself to step into the room. Akito was sitting at the table scowling. But when he saw me he smiled slightly. "Hello Kyra, it has been a while since I have seen you."

"I'm sorry about that Akito but we have all been very busy with the school year finishing up with finals and all." I sat down next to him at the table.

"I see."

"Is there something specifically you wanted to see me about?" He sipped his tea to stall.

"I wanted to ask you about hugging the Zodiac members. Is it true you can no longer hug us?"

"Well I'm not positive but the last few time I hugged a Sohma they transformed. (Chapter 37 Haru, girls track team, spider, hilarious.)"

"I asked Hatori and he thinks that maybe the hole in your soul was mended enough for the curse to react." (A/N ha ha it rhymed).

"I don't know what happened."

"I suggest you fix it or else I might be forced to erase your memories and send you on your way." At that Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru came into the room with dinner. Everyone ate silently except for a few of Akito's comments pointed at Yuki.

So was that a good chapter 40? I was thinking of making it funny but it didn't really work. I'm sorry about leaving a cliffie last time I actually didn't do it on purpose. I started this chapter right after the other but I had to leave before I could finish. Sorry again!


	41. Decisions

Ok I'm slightly terrified that my faithful fans might have left me so any reassurance would be great (such as reviews cough cough). Also I'm so sorry about this huge wait. I went away for a while, then I came back, and then I left again. Instead of boring you with the details I'll get on with the story.

Point of No Return

The Next Day at School

Kyra's POV

_"I suggest you fix it before I'm forced to erase your memories." … "You must accompany me to Greece over the summer." … "Kyra are you alright?" … Oh god, oh god, oh god._ Tears blurred my eyes as I stared at my final. I couldn't concentrate at all. When ever I went to write a word my hand shook so much nothing that came out was legible.

After twenty minutes of fruitless attempts I stood up. Haru glanced at me questioningly and went rigid when he saw my tears but I couldn't face him. As quietly as I could I made my way to the front of the room. At first the teacher looked kind of angry but the sight of me caused concern to emerge.

"Are you alright Miss Titsugumi?" He asked slowly standing. I wanted to scream 'no' and break down there but I knew this wasn't the place or the time.

"I need to go to the nurse." I mumbled and I felt a tear escape. A small war inside of me fought for the release of a horde of tears but I bit my lip in response.

"Yes, of course. Do you need someone to go with you?" He didn't wait for an answer before both Haru and Jacob hurried to my sides. I didn't even try to talk again for fear of exploding so I just worked my way to the door on trembling legs.

On the way to the nurse's office neither of my escorts spoke. They each had one of my arms but I could barely feel the touch. I could feel my mind being pulled into a void but I had no more strength to fight it. _Wait until the nurse's office. Hold on hold on!_ I screamed on the inside trying not to let go but I had entered a trance. I was not longer there.

Haru's POV

All morning Kyra had been acting strangely and now she felt like she was going to melt. I could see my chest rise and fall with each frantic beat of my heart. When we were a few feet from the Nurse's office Kyra stopped walking. The tears in her eyes disappeared and her shaking slowed. Looking into her face you could easily tell she wasn't there, yet her body still worked.

"Kyra? Are you ok?" Jacob asked squeezing her arm slightly. She didn't even react. Instead she continued into the office and collapsed onto one of the cots.

Tohru's POV

_3x+7y5y-13 solve: _

_Ok, um…3x+12y-13…_ The test seemed to be flying by. Yuki had helped me study even under the circumstances but it had been very awkward. I glanced at him from across the room and he seemed to feel my gaze. We locked eyes and I smiled at him but he just nodded and returned to his test. Next I looked at Kyo. He was furiously answering all the questions on his test as if he was competing with Yuki here too. I wouldn't be surprised if they were.

Ever since the news about Kyo and I got out the tension between Yuki and Kyo has thickened. Kyra and Shigure constantly make stupid jokes trying to lighten the moods at the dinner table but they very rarely work. Of course I always try to help by laughing at his or her jokes but then everyone acts concerned for me. They assume that I'm hallucinating or something to laugh at such horrible jokes.

"Alright everyone, you have five minutes to finish part one before lunch." The teacher announced. Quickly I submerged myself in my test and stopped thinking about the world around me.

Nurse's Office

Kyra's POV

"Are you feeling any better Miss Titsugumi?" The pleasantly plump nurse asked kindly. Her friendly blue eyes searched my face.

"May I please go home?" I asked quietly. I had resurfaced and I knew what I must do. The pressure was building behind my eyes again.

"Yes, do you have anyone to call? Here it says you have three residencies. Which should I call, Sohma Estate, Shigure Sohma's house, or Titsugumi Residence?"

After School

Kyo's POV

"Where's Kyra?" I asked Haru and Momiji as they hurried towards us.

"She went to the nurse's office at the beginning of the tests and never came back. I think she went home." He looked worried.

"Oh my was she alright?" Tohru asked. "We should hurry home to check on her."

"Do you think Momiji and I could come for dinner tonight?" Haru asked looking hopeful. Yuki, Tohru, and I all shook our heads yes.

The walk home seemed to take forever today but eventually we made it. When the house came into view we all hurried our pace and almost ran. Haru was first to the door but the rest of us weren't far behind him.

"Welcome home everyone!" Shigure greeted us cheerfully.

"Where's Kyra?" Haru asked rather harshly.

"What do you mean I thought she was coming home with all of you?" All of our eyes grew big and we rushed to the phone.

It was on speaker as it rang and a tired voice answered.

"Hello?"

"Hi, I was, we were wondering if a Kyra Titsugumi was there?"

"Um, let me check." Clicking was heard in the background.

Kyra's POV

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I have made my decision. I will go to Greece with you as long as you attend the benefit." Tears brimmed but I was staring at the floor so he couldn't tell.

"Good, we leave the day after tomorrow. You will take your finals tomorrow as well as pack because we leave rather early. Also you will sleep here tonight. Your uniform can be washed and ready for tomorrow so there is no need for you to get anything for where ever you reside now." I nodded and headed off to my room.

It was just as cold and un-welcoming as I remembered. This was never a safe haven; it was a jail cell with automatic locks. Already the void that had been filling over these few months began to drain and I cried myself to sleep.

Shigure's House continued

"Um, no there is no Kyra Titsugumi checked into this hospital. I'm sorry. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you. Bye."

"Bye now."

School the next day

Kyra's POV

I avoided any familiar faces on my way to class. Anyone who called my name was ignored. I entered the classroom and began my test right away so no one had a chance to speak to me. There was someone right over my shoulder watching me silently but I didn't dare look up to see who it was. _Haru_. I was sure it was him. Without even looking I was sure. I didn't want to tell him goodbye or anyone else for that matter.

The test period didn't take long. As soon as I finished before lunch the teacher dismissed me. On autopilot I made my way to the roof and leaned against the wall in the afternoon sun. _Escape._ My mind seemed to relax slightly as I stood there but the sound of footsteps on the stairs told me he was coming. I decided to hide as best I could in a limited amount of time. The flash of white hair told me he had followed me. He knew I would come up here.

"Kyra, I know you're here. Why are you hiding from me? I thought we had finally broken down our shields again. What happened?" There was a plea in his voice. For the second day in a row tears ran down my face and I tried to control the shudders. I must have made a noise because he walked right over to my hiding place. "Kyra?"

I didn't want to face him so I fled. Across the roof and down the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me. I could hear Haru's hurried pursuit. As I ran around the corner I lost my footing. Haru was there in a second and slide to a stop next to me.

"What… is wrong…with you?" He was out of breath.

"Everything." I whispered.

"What?"

"Everything!" I screamed this time and got up completely avoiding all contact. I didn't even look him in the eye. The bell rang and I walked off to class without another word.

End of the Period

Haru's POV

I handed my test to the teacher and turned to leave before I saw it, a folded piece of paper on my desk. I walked over and recognized the handwriting imediately. I glanced around and she was gone.

Shigure's House

Tohru's POV

"I'm sorry I didn't come home last night or call. I was at my father's and he forbade me call anyone. Anyway I just came to get my things; I'm leaving for Greece tomorrow. I'll be gone the entire summer and I thought I should tell you guys. Well I already packed so I'll see you in a few months." With that Kyra picked up her bag and just left. Yuki, Kyo, Shigure, and I all stood stunned for a few minutes.

"Was she kidding?" Kyo asked, his mouth hanging open slightly.

"I don't think so." Yuki responded just as baffled.

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

_Dear Haru,_

_If you are reading this then I did not build up enough courage to tell you myself. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but I'm telling you now. I'm leaving for Greece tomorrow early in the morning. I'm traveling with my father for the entire summer. I didn't even know I was going until yesterday so you can't be too angry with me. _

_I have been under a lot of pressure from everyone this week and I can no longer take it. Maybe when I return I will be cured. You can have no idea how much it hurts to not say good bye to you in person, but I don't think I could say a coherent sentence right now. I'll try to send you letters but I can't promise anything. I'm not sure I can send things from where I'm going. _

_I also want you to know that I would understand if you met someone over the summer in my absence. A few months are a long time and I don't expect you to have to wait for me. I have been a crappy conversationalist lately anyway. Have a nice summer Hatsuharu._

_Always your friend,_

Kyra Titsugumi 

"What's that?" A voice startled me. I was reading Kyra's letter for the fourth time.

"Hmm?" I glanced up and saw Rin trying to read over my shoulder. Automatically I folded the letter again before she got too far.

"Do you mind I was reading that!" She feigned anger but smiled in spite of herself. "It isn't that big of a deal if she is going away for the summer. She'll come back."

"She told me she would… never mind." I stood and started to walk away.

"What would she do?" I hesitated but I just need to vent.

"Understand if I met someone over the summer and that she didn't expect me to wait for her to come home." Rin cringed on my behalf on that one. "I know." I stuffed the letter in my pocket and continued walking.

Titsugumi Residence

Kyra's POV

"Excuse my intrusion father but you should get ready for the benefit soon."

"Yes, in a minute." He replied not really listening. He continued to scribble on a piece of paper after ten minutes had passed.

"Father really, you have twenty minutes before you have to be there." He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Fine." He stood and walked out of the room. I started to go get ready when he stopped me. "Where are you going?"

"To the benefit with you."

"No you aren't. Now get in your room and closed the door."

"But I haven't even eaten dinner yet father why do I…."

"Silence!" He yelled and slapped me across the face. My face stung but I held in the tears. Tears always made it worse. "Go to your room." Slowly I stood and hurried to my room and shut the door. I heard the lock click into place. Entering my adjoining bathroom I cared for my new bruise and took a shower.

Then I crawled into bed and stared at the ceiling. _What have I done?_

A nice long chapter. I hope everyone enjoyed. Now on to proof reading!


	42. Summer Blues

Sixteen Sixteen Sixteen! I am Sixteen! I got my permit! In addition, I have almost completed driver's Ed! So if you live in Massachusetts then watch out cause I'll be a flying talking donkey!

Point of No Return

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

_'I don't expect you to wait for me.' … 'I'll understand'_

"What is this crap! Talk about mixed messages." I rubbed the sides of my head before stuffing my hands in my pockets.

"What do you mean Haru?" Momiji sat in a chair across from me.

"Have you ever even had a girl friend before?" I asked. I had to talk to someone and, Momiji was the only person around. Even if he had no idea what he was talking about.

"Well, not exactly. But I know Kyra so I might be able to help you understand." I looked at him skeptically but gave in.

"Ok fine here." I handed him the letter Kyra had given me two weeks before. I had been pondering by myself for so long I had decided to recruit help. He read for a few minutes before his brow furrowed. "Well?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe she was expecting to meet someone in Greece and didn't want to feel attached to you." My heart plummeted. I had thought of the same thing to but I had been denying the chance.

"Do you really think so?" I could hear my own desperation.

"Well it wasn't really like you were going out anyway remember? You were separated."

"Yeah but we seemed to be getting back together. I mean in the event that one of us even spoke to a member of the opposite sex the other became extremely jealous. When Jackie showed interest in me, Kyra freaked and when Jacob showed some in her I almost tore his head off. That does not sound like separated to me."

"True… but you never really saw each other outside of school nor have you gone on dates."

"We saw each other at the dojo."

"That does not count as a date." His matter-of-fact tone almost made me laugh.

"Does walking to and from school count?"

"Sometimes but you never did that. We always walked in a group. A date-ish walk would be if you were by yourselves."

"How did you become so wise in the ways of dating when you've never been on one?"

"I said I had never had a girlfriend. That does not mean I have never been on a date." He lifted his eyebrows suggestively at me and I felt a wave of shock make my ears turn red. Instead of showing it, I punched him in the shoulder. "Ouch that hurt! Fine I don't have to share with you my secret hand book." He stood to leave but I was driven.

"No wait I'm sorry for hitting you. It is just really creepy when one guy looks at another guy like that. Wiggling of the eyebrows needs to stay in cheesy movies." He raised his eyebrows at me.

"Ok, so where to begin…"

Greece

Kyra's POV

The yacht cut through the water like it was butter. Yet again, I thought about jumping overboard and swimming to shore but my 'body guard' was ever watchful.

"Nice day today Miss Titsugumi," he stated monotony. His name was Rob and he was eighteen as well as muscular. My father felt that I might be more comfortable with a guy near my own age watching out for me. I haven't decided if I feel more comfortable with him yet but at least he's polite.

"Another beautiful day in paradise," I replied sarcastically. He smiled crookedly. Ever since we arrived in Greece, I had barely seen my father. He was busy so I was left to my own devices almost everyday. My activities tended to lean towards working on my tan and going for long walks, which Rob accompanied me wherever I went. However, when we did see each other anyone could see the tension. "So what do you want to do today Rob?"

"What ever you want to do Miss Titsugumi," he turned his gaze back out to the water and it glistened off his sunglasses.

"Really, stop calling me that. My name is Kyra." His formalness was excruciatingly annoying. "If we are going to be connected at the hip for two months I would prefer that you would call me by my first name. We might stick out if you keep calling me Miss Titsugumi." I wasn't shy around him because I didn't think of him in terms of a person my own age. I thought of him as a shadow with feelings. Since I was left to my own devices, my anger had been simmering for the last two weeks. I didn't want to be here, even if it was beautiful. It was normal for me to snap at Rob for pointless things but he didn't seem to care.

"I could get fired for that," he said truthfully. My live nerves made me reckless.

"Live dangerously," I whispered into his ear then I kissed his cheek. As I slid, back down I glanced through a window of the ship and saw my father's yuppie staring at us. I smiled and sent him a finger wave at him before turning back to the ocean. Rob had frozen on the spot. After a few seconds, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me out of the sight of the stooge.

"Why did you do that?" He took off his sunglasses. His eyes were crystal blue and wary.

"I felt like it." I shrugged and went to walk away abut he grabbed my shoulder and spun me around. I tripped over my own feet and smacked into hiss chest. I cringed on the inside waiting for him to transform into and animal of the Zodiac. Sohma men where that first and only men I had ever hugged. When Rob didn't transform I felt a sense of let down. He still gripped my shoulder but I didn't really care.

"Do you always do what you feel like?" His eyes searched mine and I felt uneasy. I wasn't sure how to answer. I lipped my dry lips before answering.

"Usually." We both stood motionless for a few moments before he made up his mind.

"Does that give me permission to do what I want?"

"Sometimes."

"Like when."

"If you feel strongly enough about it." With that statement, I pulled out of his grasp and walked back to my cabin. _This is going to be a long two months._

Sohma Estate

Hatori's POV

"Where is she?" Akito asked.

"She left for the summer with her father." I replied as Akito's face darkened.

"Why am I just learning of this?" A vein in his forehead pulsated wildly.

"I just found out myself. I would have told you sooner but I didn't know."

"When she returns I want to see her as soon as possible." I nodded and left the room. I walked down the hall and turned into my office. Blindly I picked up my phone.

Ring. Ring. Ring.

"Hello?"

"You need to protect her."

"Hatori? Is that you?"

"Yes, Akito just learned of her trip and he was not happy. Kyra has been summoned my Akito the second she returns."

I think that was a good chapter. What's going to happen next? You'll just have to read on!


	43. Deep Blue Sea

Waking up early in the summer is never fun. Ugh, school is starting soon. I'm not too excited about that.

Point of No Return

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

"So I act aloof? But wouldn't she think I'm not interested anymore?" I rubbed the back of my head trying to understand Momiji's logic.

"It's called playing hard to get."

"And it has worked for you before?"

"Well I never had to use it myself, but I have heard it is effective." I felt tension grow in my shoulders and I tried to stretch. For the last week, I had been asking Momiji for advice on any scenario I could come up with. He sounded knowledgeable but I was still weary to try anything he suggested.

"I'll talk to you later Momiji. I'm going to …ah … go over there." I stood up and walked in a random direction. Eventually I ran into Kagura. "Hi Kagura. What are you doing today?"

"Nothing much."

"Can I ask you a favor?" I just had an idea that I was positive I would regret later but I couldn't help myself.

"Sure. What is it?" She looked a little hesitant but I couldn't let this opportunity pass.

"Well, I want your opinion on something."

"Ok…"

"Can we talk somewhere more private?"

"Sure my mom left for the store a few minutes ago my house should be deserted." We walked inside and into the living room before I started talking again.

"Ok, so I'm going to tell you some situations between a girl and a guy and I want your opinion as a girl on how the guy acts." She nodded her understanding. "Ok the girl's name will be named Ky… I mean Katrina and the guy will be named Harry. So one day Katrina runs up to Harry with very happy news. He listens intently and shows his enthusiasm with her, or Harry acts aloof but polite. Which reaction would you like better if you were Katrina?"

"Hmmm, is Harry normally aloof so it wouldn't be unexpected for him to act that way? If he is normally aloof but acts happy for my at least a little it would make me happy, if he got to excited then I might be a little creeped out."

"So you would rather aloof to warm and responsive?"

"In this situation yes."

"Ok, next situation. It is Katrina's birthday but Harry forgot to get a present for her. When she confronts him, either he A. shrugs and apologizes half-heartedly or B. he apologizes and offers to but her dinner instead of a present."

"The dinner one. Everyone can make a mistake but if someone forgot my birthday I would not be happy if they didn't care."

"Are you sure she is worth this Haru?" I glanced around and saw Rin sitting on the stairs watching us. I hadn't even thought about the possibility that Rin might be here. Even though she did live with Kagura.

Greece

Kyra's POV

I pulled myself through the water as I felt my arms tire. _Almost there_. My hand touched the side of the yacht's pool on my fifteenth lap. My muscles quivered slightly with the exertion but I felt refreshed. I had tried to work out in the gym on board but my father forbade anyone to spar with me. As I climbed the ladder, I pulled my thick sun-warmed towel off a chair and wrapped it around my shoulders.

"You're getting faster." Rob commented as he flipped through a magazine on lacrosse.

"Is that good or bad?" I could tell he was still miffed about the kiss thing so I tried to be cautious around him now.

"Well if you are ever in a place where you had to swim really fast you would be better off."

"And if said situation arrives in the next century let me know. I'll hop on that." It was easier to be hostile towards Rob then to be nice. When he forced me to think of him as a person I automatically tried to distance myself from him, but since he was my living shadow, it wasn't very easy.

"I was trying to give you a compliment." Rob said huffily as he closed his magazine.

"Well thanks for nothing!" I practically yelled at him before angrily tying my towel around my waist and stalking off to nowhere specific. I knew he was following me but he left a larger space then normal. I took this as a chance of a lifetime; I ran to the side of the boat and jumped. The water of the Mediterranean swallowed me and I immediately regretted my decision to jump off the boat. My towel was slowly sinking into the murky depths and I could have sworn I felt something brush my leg. Using my tired muscles, I started the long journey to land.

After twenty minutes of swimming, my arms screamed and I felt about ready to die.

"Oh god I am such an idiot." I pushed my legs and stomach up and floated on my back trying to regain my strength.

"You really are an idiot." I jerked around and Rob was treading water not twenty feet away from me fully dressed. He must have jumped right after me and not told anyone or else the boat would have circled around by now. I watched him remove his shoes but turned away before anything else came off.

"Bite me." Anger pushed me and I forced my tired limbs to push me through the water. It didn't take long for my body to give out. Even if it was strong it wasn't use to this much abuse. My eyes closed as I tried to keep thrashing through the water. Slowly my legs started to sink and I had nothing left to stay a float. My head was engulfed and I accepted the fact that I was about to die. Gently the carbon dioxide left my lungs and I sank faster.

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

Rin laughed at first but sobered quickly. I felt stupid and angry at the same time.

"I was just… um… asking Kagura's opinion on some things is all."

"What has that girl done to you?" She seemed wistful as she laughed at me some more.

"Come on Rin everyone has a few insecurities. It's natural Haru would want to ask for advice when he wasn't sure about something."

"He never asked for advice when we were together." Rin pointed out. I felt my ears flush but I refused to give in so I acted mellow.

"You were easy." I smirked at her with easy confidence and swaggered out of their house.

"You bastard you're gonna-"The door closed before she could finish her curse. I knew it was cruel but I felt more alive now than I had in a long time. Stealing Hatori's car was easy enough but choosing where to go was the hard part. Half of me wanted to drive to Greece, but the other was looking for fun. A nightclub was just opening downtown so I parked and hopped out. A few girls was inspecting me, I did the courteous thing by flashing they a sexy smirk before I walked up to the bouncer. He looked at me and I looked at him with a bored expression.

"Go ahead." He decided to let me in after a few seconds. I nodded and walked past. The music reverberated around my brain and smoke filled my nostrils. This was where I loved to be. Having a good time. Rin understood that, but Kyra had never really gone out with me for something I liked to do.

"You wanna dance?" One of the girls from out side asked trying to entice me with a little shimmy.

"Only if you do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Kick that guy right there square in the balls." I had no idea who the guy was but I loved watching her do it. I laughed so hard my sides hurt and I knew for sure Black Haru had taken control, but I liked it. She grasped my hand and led me to the center of the dance floor.

Rob's POV

She slowly sank and at first, I thought she was just swimming under water, but when she didn't resurface and bubbles came up, I dove. She looked like a mermaid with her blonde hair floating around her. She looked perfectly at home under the water. My anger made me toy with the idea of just letting her sink, but I couldn't do it. I would be put in jail if I didn't at least try to save her and her father would skin me alive. I grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to the surface. She had fallen unconscious from lack of oxygen but she was still breathing. Slowly but surely I made my way to shore towing Kyra behind me.

I liked this chapter. I usually do since if I didn't like it I would rewrite it. Nevertheless, I love Black Haru as much as I love the normal one. I hope everyone else enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try to finish another chapter before school starts, but I can't promise anything.


	44. Bad Ass

I updated two days ago at like Midnight. There were two plumbers down stairs with my dad trying to fix a valve thing my dad broke turning off all of our water. I just felt like sharing.

Point of No Return

Greece

Kyra's POV

_"Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird, and if that Mockingbird don't sing, Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring…"Gently she rubbed my baby skin with a washcloth during my daily bath. _

"Kyra, wake up damn it!" I felt a pressure on my mouth as someone blew air into my lungs, then pressure was applied to my chest. Automatically my lungs filled half with water, half with air. Coughing I opened my eyes. I was sitting on a beach only wearing my bikini with Rob sitting next to me. I couldn't really remember how I had gotten here.

"How the hell did we get here?" As my mind cleared, it came back to me, jumping from the boat and then trying to swim to shore. But I had started to sink hadn't I?

"Why the hell did you jump off the boat?" Rob shouted at me after he made sure I was fully conscious.

"It seemed like a good idea at the time." Rob was so pissed I coward slightly.

"You stupid, little, naïve girl! What are we going to do now? You obviously don't have any money and I only have a five-dollar bill. I don't know the phone number for the boat by heart and I'm guessing you don't either. We are stranded on a Greek island where I really doubt anyone speaks Japanese and we have no means to leave!" He huffed slightly and put his hands on his hips like a father scolding his child. The absurdity of the situation caused a remarkable reaction in me. I started to laugh softly at first but slowly harder. Rob chuckled to until he was also right out laughing.

"I'm so sorry Rob. I didn't really think about the consequences of when I got to land." He sat on the sand next to me and leaned back. On the journey to shore, he had removed his shoes, socks, and sports jacket. It was the most relaxed I had ever seen him. "Um, thank you for saving my life by the way." I averted my gaze. He was quiet for a minute before he responded.

"You're Welcome."

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

"Such disregard. You could have totaled my car then we would have no way of getting around." Hatori's steely reprimand didn't even faze me.

"Have you heard of an auto-repair shop?" I inspected my hand. My knuckles were a little red from the fight I had gotten into last night, but other than that, none of my night could be seen except for maybe the lazy grin on my face.

"You are never to take my…"

"You know what Hatori; I had a long night and I'm tired so I'm going to go home now." I just walked away. He was stunned into silence until recognition spread across his face.

"You're Black Haru." I just waved at him from over my shoulder as I walked away. When I came to my house instead of entering through the front door where I was sure my mom was waiting, I went around to my window and pulled myself up.

The next morning I woke up to my mom standing in my doorway watching me.

"When did you get home last night?"

"I don't know, oneish." I knew my curfew was at midnight. I had really come home around three but I was saving myself from a severe punishment.

"I waited for you until five this morning; you didn't come in through the front door?"

"I thought you would be sleeping so I came in through an open window. I didn't want to wake you." I pretended to be courteous and she seemed to buy it.

"Fine, would you like some lunch?"

"No, I think I'll go out." She nodded and walked away. I stood up out of bed and scratched the back of my head as I searched for my shirt. It was a crumpled mess so I threw it to my hamper and grabbed a different one. It was all black (A/N of course) and had a lace up collar. After I finished dressing, I walked out of my house. On the way to the exit, I saw Rin. She glared at me and I smirked.

"Bastard," she swore at me. My smile broadened and I laughed slightly.

"Sticks and stones." I laughed again and walked out.

After leaving the Sohma estate behind, I heard a familiar voice call my name.

"Haru! Wait up!" I glanced around and saw Jackie run across the street towards me. She was wearing short shorts and a snug tank top. "Aren't you hot wearing all black?" She asked when she stopped.

"I think you're hot enough for the both of us." I smiled at her turning on the charm. If Kyra wanted to see other people fine, Jackie was another person. She blushed slightly but a new interest entered her eyes.

"Well I think your plenty fine to Haru." Gently she rubbed my arm flirtatiously.

"Haru? What are you doing?" Tohru had just come around the corner carrying a basket.

"Nothing much." I didn't move away from Jackie, as Tohru got closer. Instead, I took hold of her hand. "I was just about to take Jackie out to lunch."

"You were? What about Kyra?" Tohru asked as her brow furrowed.

"Yeah, what about Kyra?" Jackie echoed.

"What about her? She is in Greece, and we were never going out to begin with."

"But she…" Tohru started.

"Yes?" I turned my eyes on her delicate ones and she stopped mid-sentence.

"What's wrong with you?" She shuddered slightly under my gaze but I didn't release her.

"This is the new and improved me. Get use to it fast, you don't want to wet your pants next time you see me." With that, I walked away with Jackie on my arm and Tohru's face crumpled.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. We stopped and glanced back at her.

"Excuse me." My voice sounded bored.

"I'm sorry if I did something to make you angry, but please let White Haru come back. He was my friend."

"What is she talking about?" Jackie asked me.

"Nothing. It's the past. He is long gone and is not coming back." Tears started to slide down Tohru's face. We turned our backs on her again and walked away.

Tohru's POV

I ran back home as fast as possible. Originally, I was going to see Hatori for some cough medicine, Shigure thought he was coming down with a cold. Shoving the door open, I ran up to my room and closed the door as quickly as possible. I saw Yuki and Kyo on my way up but I didn't stop.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" They were both standing outside my door in a matter of seconds.

"I'm fine." My voice cracked halfway through the statement and my tears could be heard in my voice. They opened my door and filed in. I was curled up on my bed with my face in my pillow.

"What happened?" Yuki asked taking my hand in his trying to comfort me.

"It was Haru. He, he…"

"What did he do to you?" Horror as well as anger filled their voices. "Black Haru has gone to far this time." Kyo was fuming as he paced punching his hand into his other one.

"He didn't do anything to me. It's what he was doing to Kyra."

"What could he be doing to Kyra; she is on a different continent?"

"He was going out to lunch with Jackie."

"Why did that upset you so much?" Yuki asked as he handed me a few Kleenex.

"He was Black Haru and he said that White Haru was gone for good. It scared me. If White Haru doesn't come back I will have lost a good friend and Kyra will have lost her first love." Tears slide down my face again but less violently now. Both Yuki and Kyo made a move to hug me but they stopped mid-motion. Yuki remembered that I had chosen Kyo and stiffened and Kyo remembered he couldn't hug me without transforming.

"I'll have a talk with him later to see what I can do," Yuki said eyeing Kyo huffily. I smiled half-heartedly and watched as they left my room. After a few minutes, Kyo came back and he sat with my head in his lap and watched as I drifted off into sleep.

That Night

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

I lounged on my bed reading a magazine. It wasn't very interesting, but it was only seven pm, to early to go out.

"Haru honey, there is someone here to see you. I wasn't expecting anyone but when Yuki appeared, I wasn't surprised.

"Thanks mom, can Yuki and I have some time alone." She nodded and walked away leaving us. "So what do I owe to this surprise visit?"

"Tohru came home in tears today." He spoke quietly and rage simmered under the surface. I smirked and I knew what his reaction would be. He lunged for me and his fist caught me under the chin. It hurt like a bitch but I took it like a man.

"Why should I care?" His eyes narrowed.

"You made her cry Haru; you must think you're such a big man making a girl cry huh?" He was making fun of me and I felt my temper flare.

"It's not my fault she ran back home to her precious kitty-cat then asked you to come here and make it all better." Bingo. I had pushed the mother of all buttons. This time I was ready when he went to punch. I kicked him in the stomach and he stumbled backwards. His forward motion made my blow harder then I had expected. I had hit him in the diaphragm and the air was knocked from his lungs. His lungs couldn't seem to deal with the extra stress so Yuki reverted into an asthma attack. While he was grasping for breath I called Hatori on the phone. "Hatori come quick Yuki is having an attack!" I even fooled myself with the fake concern in my voice. Yuki transformed into the rat just as Hatori came running in.

"Haru what happened?" Hatori asked as he worked to relieve Yuki's plight.

"We got in a fight." With that, I strolled out of the room as if nothing was wrong.

Oh, that was harsh Haru. I made him quite evil. Well bad guys usually get more girls so I don't think he'll complain. Everyone have a good first day, week, month or whatever of school.


	45. Savior

I start school on September 6th. I'm not sure if I'm excited or angry about the summer ending. Of course, I think I have many friends in many of my classes this year so it should be fun. Chemistry, ugh.

Point of No Return

Greece

Kyra's POV

"I think I know who we can call." Rob strolled beside me as we walked the beach. Since neither of us had shoes we opted not to walk on the crushed stone road.

"Who?"

"I have a few numbers we can try." He nodded his understanding and we changed direction heading for a nearby shop. Everything was beautiful and the shopkeeper seemed pleased to see customers. At school, my foreign language teacher had told us that French was the international language so I decided to try it out. "Excuse moi monsieur, un telephone?" His confused expression made my heart sink. I could speak English, but it had grown rusty from lack of use. "Is there a telephone here that we could use?"

"Yes, please come this way." His English was heavily accented but I could make out what he said.

"I didn't know you spoke English." Rob whispered to me as we followed the shopkeeper back into the store's depths.

"You never asked." The storekeeper left us after he showed us the phone. The first number I called was to the States.

"Hello?" His voice sounded tired and irritable. I inwardly smacked myself for forgetting about the time difference.

"Christian?"

"Kyra?" His voice sounded more alert now. Of course, he was probably worrying since the last time he got a middle of the night phone call I was in the hospital.

"Yeah it's me."

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" I was hesitant to tell him the whole story so I left certain parts out.

"Well, a friend and I ended up stranded on this island in Greece and neither of us have any money or clothes. I'm wearing a bathing suit right now. You know I hate to ask this, but can you forward me some money? I promise I'll pay you back as soon as possible." He was quiet for a minute.

"Sure, how much do you need?"

"How much do you think we'll need?" I asked Rob over my shoulder.

"Five hundred?"

"Five hundred," I spoke back into the phone.

"Who is the friend with you? I heard a male voice. It isn't Hatsuharu is it?" Christian's protective streak spiked and I cringed.

"No, his name is Rob and he is more or less my body guard. Can you send us the money?" There was another pause.

"Sure, where to?"

"Hold on a second." I ran over to the shopkeeper and got all the information. I relayed it to Christian and he said it would take about a half hour for him to get to the bank and send it. "Thank you so much Christian. You are a life saver."

"No problem Kyra, you know I would do practically anything for you. I love you." I froze and Rob felt my body stiffen. No words came to my mind. In a panic, I came up with a pitiful idea.

"Oh Christian cruiahaoihlk I can't chioaaaaaaehfjgjk hear you akjdhfiluj hbauligfb bye." I hung up the phone and practically laughed at the stupidness of my attempt. Rob gave me a weird look.

"Where you pretending to hear static or something?" I nodded and he laughed at me.

"Shut up, let's go wait for the money."

"Didn't you say you wanted to call someone else?"

"Right." I walked back to the phone.

"What made you stiffen when you were talking to that guy?"

"He said he loved me." I felt my face heat and I averted my gaze.

"Oh so you have commitment issues."

"I do not! I'm not even going out with him, he's just… a friend." Glancing back at him his skeptical look made the hair stand up on the back of my neck so I turned back to the phone and dialed another number.

"Hello?"

"Hi, may I please speak to Hatsuharu."

"Sure, I'll go get him."

Sohma Estate

Haru's house

Haru's POV

"Honey there is a girl on the phone for you." My groggy mind was hazed around the edges. _Too many shots last night_. I sat up straight and heard a few pops and clicks for my back and the beginnings of a hangover drummed behind my eyes. Grabbing the phone from its holder next to my bed I turned it on.

"Hello?" No one answered for an instant. "Who is this?" I felt a little peeved that someone had woken me up.

"Haru." My mind froze as the voice registered. It sounded slightly breathy but my mind welcomed it until reality splashed around me.

"Kyra." I restrained the anger in my voice but her letter screamed in my head. I had an urge to hang up but decided not to.

"How are you?" She sounded scared, my protective nature yearned to help, but Black Haru squashed any lingering emotion. Part of me expected that yesterday's incident was going to come back and bite me.

"What do you want Kyra." Her quick intake in breath made my heart lurch but I remained impassive.

"I was just calling to talk to you."

"Well, you're talking to me. Is there anything specific?"

"Well, Rob and I jumped off my dad's boat and are now stranded on a Greek island." She was trying to lighten the mood but the only word that stood out in my mind was Rob.

"Who's Rob?" My mind was screaming that he was the guy she wanted to see instead of me. "Actually, never mind I don't care. Want to know what I did yesterday?" There was a pause and I just pushed on. "Went for a walk and you wound never guess who I saw. Jackie. I took her out to lunch and we had a wonderful time. We're going out again later this week."

"I'm happy for you." Her voice quivered even though I could tell she was trying to sound strong and flippant.

"Yeah, she is an excellent kisser by the way. Wow, my head was practically spinning when we came up for air." I cringed on her behalf, that was for revenge for her hurting me but I instantly regretted saying it. "Kyra, I'm sorry that was…"

"You don't have to apologize. I see you moved on. That is fantastic Haru. I hope she makes you happy. Well, Rob and I have to go now. Don't we honey?" She giggled over her shoulder as if she was being tickled. "Well I have to go Haru, ha Rob let me finish. I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up, but I could have sworn I heard a faint sob.

Greece

Rob's POV

She turned to me and said, "Don't we honey?" I gave her a baffled look and she giggled as if she was having the time of her life.

"Are you ok?" There where tears brimming her eyes while she was giggling. The giggles where obviously being forced and they had a machine like ring to them.

"Well I have to go Haru, ha Rob let me finish. I'll talk to you later. Bye." As she was hanging up the phone, she left out a soft moan of despair as well as having tears cascade down her cheeks. I gathered her into my arms and hugged her as her body shook.

"It's ok. Shh, calm down. It's going to be alright." Gently I rubbed her back and she continued to sob into my shoulder. Eventually it subsided. "What's wrong?" Her big green eyes searched me face.

"Why do you care?" Anger flared and she shoved away from me. Before I could stop her, she was at the front of the store talking to the owner. "Is the money here yet?" What ever he said made her smile. "Thank you very much." He handed her the money and she walked into the various shelves. They held clothes and she chose which ones she wanted. Her choices included a pair of shorts, a tank top, and some comfortable flip-flops. I chose a pair of shorts a polo shirt, flip-flops, and a pair of sunglasses. The owner rung us up and we both changed in the back of the store.

Shigure's House

Kyo's POV

"And then he kicked you?" I asked Yuki for the millionth time. He was angry, but not at me for a change.

"Yes, he hit me in the perfect spot to render me unable to fight back. Only Haru knows where it is and he has never used it. We have never gotten in a physical fight before."

"Can you imagine if he had hit Tohru?" I paced back and forth across his room. This was probably the second or third time I had ever come in invited.

"If he ever lays a hand on her he would suffer the wrath of more then us. Uo, Hana, you, Shigure, Kagura, Momiji, Kisa, Hatori, and I would all attack. Maybe not in the same ways, but he would have been bombarded. That is why I think he chose me. He knew I would come, or you. Either of us would have been angry enough to not think straight."

"You're right." I hadn't thought that far into it. As usual, Yuki was one-step ahead of me, but this time I wasn't angry. "What should we do? We have to get White Haru back."

"The only thing I can think of would be to have Kyra herself confront him, but I don't know if she is emotionally stable enough to handle it."

"But even if she was we don't really have a way of reaching her." Yuki nodded solemnly and grimaced when he breathed too deeply. There was a shoe size bruise right below his rib cage where Haru had hit him.

"When is she coming home?"

"Three weeks."

Greece

Kyra's POV

I pulled the tank top and shorts over my bikini and scooped my hair into a messy bun. Glancing at the mirror my eyes looked slightly puffy and red, but not to bad. There was a knock on the door so I opened it.

"Are you ready to go?" There were still questions in Rob's eyes as we left but I ignored them as best I could. "So who is Hatsuharu?" He was probing and I wasn't sure how to respond.

"We was my first real friend since moving back to Japan."

"He sounded like more then that by the way you acted."

"Well maybe I don't want to think about it. Or maybe it's none of your business." I lengthened my strides and Rob matched his to mine.

"Why are you angry? I didn't do anything wrong. If we have to be stranded together I think we should at least know something about each other."

"We have spent the last five weeks together."

"So? I didn't try to get to know you, I thought you were a snobby little rich kid but you didn't try to get to know me either."

"Maybe there's a reason I didn't try to know you."

"And that would be?" I stopped suddenly and sat on a rock. He followed suit.

"I'm not really a people person."

"Bull shit you aren't. Everywhere you go people look after you and seem to want to know you. If you think you aren't a people person then you must try not to be." I drummed my nails against the rock I was sitting on before I continued.

"I was isolated as a child, so I never really developed a knack for making friends. I thought of you as a thing in order to not feel awkward around you since you followed me everywhere."

"Then how did you become friends with this Hatsuharu guy?"

"Originally I tried to ignore him and his cousin Momiji, but it seemed impossible. Haru sat next to me in class and Momiji constantly peppered me with questions during lunch. Eventually I was accepted into their group of tightly knit friends. It was nice."

"But you and Haru became more." It wasn't a question; Rob seemed able to read my mind.

"My father…he…" I couldn't figure out how to put into words how Haru had rescued me without ruining my father's reputation. "Haru saved me." It was simply said, but managed to cover almost all of Haru and my relationship.

"From who or what?"

"Myself, my life, my father, my dreams, my everything. I was drowning on the inside and couldn't really find anything to use for my own rescue. I just floundered expecting to be saved. Most people just ignored my inner anguish and I constantly hoped someone would look past my cold prickly exterior and save the suffocating soul. Haru was the first person to really understand me. He gave me a proverbial life jacket."

"So why did he make you cry tonight?"

"I felt like I was holding him back. He is such a wonderful person I couldn't understand why he stayed with me. He could be out saving other people and instead he just stood by my side. To set him free I told him to see other people. To look around, and that two months apart was a long time. Tonight he told me who the person he found was."

"Ouch, and this guy really liked you? You just pushed him away abruptly and told him to move on?"

"Yes, it was for the better."

"No, you probably confused and enraged him. He probably thinks you were cheating on him or something."

"But I wasn't…"

"That doesn't matter; he doesn't understand what is going on inside your brain and why you do everything that you do."

"But that doesn't mean he should pick up the first girl he sees who he knows is just using him for his popularity and reputation."

"Yet you told him to look for someone new. If you weren't ready to see him with someone else why did you let him go?"

"I don't know ok? Things where moving to fast. He was just too wonderful and I didn't feel I deserved him." I had sprung off the rock and paced while speaking, but when my statement rang true, I froze. "Omigod." Rob smiled slightly.

"There's a beginning."

I think that is a good ending for this chapter. Ha ha I surprised everyone with another chapter before I started school. Ha ha I still got it baby.


	46. Relive

School started. Chemistry is not as bad as I thought it was going to be. I have the mother of all headaches right now, but I've been itching to write all week. Where did all my faithful reviewers go? I use to get like six per chapter, now I get like two, maybe. Come back please!

Point of No Return

Haru's POV

I absentmindedly stirred my strawberry shake; Jackie sat across from me complaining on and on about something I did not care about.

"Come on Haru, why aren't you listening? Last time we went out you talked a lot more."

"Well last time we actually talked about something vaguely interesting." I cracked my neck and stretched. Every since my phone call from Kyra 3 days ago I had been restless and I couldn't shake the feeling. The sob that my mind could have entered after she was done talking was torturing me. Had I made her cry? All I knew was that she was on a Greek island. I couldn't reach her and it was killing me on the inside. White Haru was clawing his way into my subconscious and I couldn't get rid of him.

"Well, I remember one thing you liked." She smirked and moved to my side of the booth. As she slid towards me, I didn't take my attention away from my shake. When she kissed my neck, I pushed her back with my elbow. "Ha, you're just playing hard to get." This time she tried harder and I felt aggravation rise.

"Get off." I slide her with one arm right off my side of the booth. She fell the two feet or so to the ground next to the booth.

"Ow, what was that for?" She scowled at me, but there was still interest flickering in her eyes.

"I told you to get off. Let's get out of here, I'm insanely restless."

"Ok, where to?" She reminded me of a little yippy dog she followed me everywhere. I played with the thought of kicking her, but I let the thought fade without to much remorse. We walked from the restaurant in a random direction in the search of something fun. _We never got bored when we were with Kyra._ White Haru whispered in my head. There was a neighborhood fair going on so we walked inside. Whenever I saw the flash of blonde hair, I searched the faces for Kyra. She was making me insane! "Are you ok Haru? You look kind of… disoriented." Looking at Jackie, her face morphed. It elongated and stretched with gruesome effects. It kept changing and I felt sweat slide down my spine.

"I don't know. I have to go." With apologies, I tore away from her and stumbled around. My delirious mind was searching for Kyra. Every flash of yellow had me reeling. Since so few people have blonde hair they were rare. By the time, I reached one it would be gone. Falling to my knees, I leaned over a trashcan and threw up.

"Haru?" A familiar voice slide through the haze.

"Kyra…" I slide the rest of the way to the ground and my body shook.

"Kyo, what should we do?" The voices got softer and as I felt my consciousness slip away, I thought I saw Kyra's face. My world went back and I sank into my inner turmoil.

Tohru's POV

His body stopped shaking as he slipped unconscious. I looked at Kyo but I didn't know what to do.

"He needs to see Hatori, he does not look good," Kyo's anger at what Haru had done to me earlier this week seemed to be shifted onto a back burner as he moved to pick him up. He groaned slightly at the weight and I moved people out of the way, as we left the fair. It wasn't far to the Sohma Estate. Once inside a few people came out to help carry Haru. I paused outside when I say Rin standing by a tree, but everyone else hurried inside.

"I heard what he said to you." She didn't look me in the eyes but I knew what she was talking about.

"Yes, he said some pretty awful things tom me."

"Then why did you help him?" She looked me in the eyes and anger flared in her. Her clenched fists shook at her sides.

"Because I still have hope that White Haru might come back, he is my friend and I owe him that much." Rin pursed he lips.

"When is Kyra coming back?"

"In about two weeks give or take a day."

"He needs to see her." I nodded and we stood in silence watching Haru being lifted onto a bed.

Greece

Kyra's POV

It felt good to have finally told someone what was happening in my mind, but I wasn't sure Rob was the best person to tell.

"Next person," (A/N it was said in Greek but I don't speak Greek so ha it's gonna be written in English.) We moved up in line and gave them our order. Ten minutes later Rob and I were sitting down at a table eating dinner.

"So, where are you from originally?" I decided to steer the conversation more in his direction.

"I was born in the US but my parents moved to Tokyo before I had turned two. When I was six my mother died in a car accident. So my dad threw himself into his work and kind of forgot abut me. I went to public schools and got a job at fourteen. I've been working ever since. I graduated high school a few months ago. When I heard your father was looking for a young person to be a bodyguard I only applied because I wanted to travel. You were just something I had to live with. Actually I'm kind of glad you jumped off that boat, otherwise I would have been cooped up for the rest of the trip."

"Yeah, but how are we going to contact them? I don't really want to go back but I don't want to be stranded here if they leave."

"I doubt your father would leave you in a foreign country."

"I don't think you know my father. I have never had a conversation longer then a few sentences with him. He acts 'protective' because he doesn't want his reputation to suffer for being a bad father."

"Why is he a bad father? He took you on a trip to Greece for an entire summer; he buys you expensive things. What more do you want?"

"First of all I only came on this stupid trip because I needed him to do something for me. It was black mail, my friend needed him to go to a benefit for missing children so that other influential people would show up and the only way he would agree was if I came here with him. I wasn't even allowed to say good bye the way I wanted to. Second he took me away from my friends, my life, my everything! He might buy the expensive things that end up being mine, but he doesn't choose them. He has little stooges to do that for him. He doesn't even look me in the eyes. I remind him to much of my mother." There was a silence and the people around us were staring. "Excuse me." I stood from the table, dumped my trash, and stalked off into the balmy night.

"Kyra, wait up!" Rob ran after me so I stopped. "What happened to your mother?"

"She died."

"From what?"

"From me." I started to walk away again but he stayed by me. He was silent but I could here the wheels in his head turning.

"How could it have been your fault?" His voice was soft and slightly chilled in the warm air but I knew I had to tell him.

"When I was young about the time your mother had pasted I was kidnapped. It happened when I was at the playground with my mother and she never forgave herself. While I was gone she sat by our huge bay window everyday waiting for me to come home. She was emotionally unstable and eventually she stopped eating and moving. Even after I had come home she did not move. It was my fault for wandering away. If I had stayed by her side she would still be alive. I started it. It was my fault." Yet again tears slid down my face as I thought about it. I cried for my lost innocence and myself and I cried for my mother's sanity.

Rob was shaking slightly too as my crying subsided. He looked at me with new eyes as he pulled me into his arms. He who was not Hatsuharu was hugging me and I didn't care. The feel of warmth against my chilled skin made my confession worth it. He had heard my plight and yet he was not disgusted with me, as my father had been.

"My father told me every day until a year had passed after her death that it was my fault. All my fault. If I had been a better daughter then she would still be alive. If I hadn't been the little slut that I am those men wouldn't have touched me. So many ifs." Rob gently ran his hand over my hair. I looked him in the eye and I saw sadness and strength.

"What do you mean 'if you weren't the little slut that you are'?" I felt my pupils dilate and I bit my lip.

"Nothing." I pulled away from him and we started to walk again. I couldn't believe I kept telling him all this personal information about myself. He seemed the lease likely person I would talk to.

"Hey there sexy, are you looking for a good time?" A woman with a thick Greek accent was talking to Rob. She had heard us speaking some English so she assumed we were tourists.

"No, thanks I'm all set." Rob told her. I looked at him. I didn't realize he spoke English too.

"Come on baby, I'll do ya for free and your girlfriend can watch." She ran her hand down his chest headed for destinations unknown. (A/n actually it is quite obvious what she's going for. If you don't know sorry.)

"No really I'm all set right here thanks." He took her hand off of him and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. The lady didn't seem upset. She smiled knowingly and laughed.

"Have fun." She sauntered away towards another group of people milling around. When she was gone he left go of my shoulders.

"Sorry about that." He seemed sincere but his closeness was making me feel uneasy. I folded my arms tightly around myself and we continued on.

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

_She turned her head sadly smiled at me before stepping from the cliff. "Good bye Haru." Her green eyes were glittering she hit the rocks below._

"NO!" I shot up right in bed and startled the people around me. Kyo sat with his feet propped up reading a book and Hatori was filling out paper work.

"Haru what happened?"

"She died, she died she died!" I felt my body shaking from this inner cold.

"Who died?"

"Kyra." My exhausted arms let me fall back onto the pillows as my eyes watered. I could feel no emotions except for fear. _Oh god is she really died?_

"Kyra is not died Haru, but you have been unconscious for almost a day." I forced my normal cool back into place.

"How much longer do I have to stay here?"

"Until you can walk without help." I swung my legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. My legs buckled and I slid to the floor.

Wow this was a really long one. I hope everyone enjoyed it. It took me long enough. Originally I had started o write this one in September but it just didn't get finished.


	47. Search Party

Now I am pretty sure all my readers are gone, but I just reread my entire story and I want to finish it. Yes it has been like four months of something like that since my last up date but whatever I'm writing for me now. And if anyone cares I got my license a while ago. I am sorry for how long it's been.

Point of No Return

Kyra's POV

As Rob and I entered the bed and breakfast we were staying in the owner swooped towards us much like a vulture does towards its prey. She looked friendly, but there was something glittering in her eyes.

"Scuzi me, but a bus load of tourists have arrived and I have need of another room so my husband and I moved you two together zince you know each another." She smiled showing her yellowy gray teeth through her thick accent. Her dark brown hair was frizzy and sticking out in various directions from what looked like the remainder of a bun. Rob and I exchanged a look but I could tell we weren't thinking the same thing.

"That's fine Madame, which room are we in then?" Rob asked speaking slowly so she understood not even bothered by the thought.

"Room 7." Her accent and yellow smile were making me feel like this whole evening was a nightmare. Rob just put his hand on the small of my back to guide me up the staircase while I floundered for words. It seemed like the walk was shorter then I remembered and I fought to swallow the lump lodged in my throat.

"Rob I don't think this is a good idea." My voice squeaked and he turned to look at me. He had opened the door and over his shoulder I saw the one queen sized bed with a floral duvet. It loomed in front and me as my breath was captured in my chest.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like Haru is gonna see us sleeping in the same bed or something." He smiled trying to reassure me but his observation made it worse. I hadn't even thought about Haru. My imagination was in over drive as I pictured him sitting in the love seat next to the window smiling at me holding a video camera pointed at the bed Rob and I was going to share.

_"I want to remember this."_ The invisible Haru said as he flicked on the red light that indicated recording.

"Really Rob, I can't sleep in the same bed with you. I'm sorry." I violently shook my head back and forth to display the extent of my dismay. He looked puzzled for a moment then an idea popped into his head.

"Would you rather me sleep on the floor?" He asked kindly. This thought helped a little and I took a few steps into the room so he could close the door. It wouldn't be completely terrible if we weren't in the same bed. There would be no touching and I didn't have to freak out.

"I won't make you sleep on the floor, I'm small I'll curl up on the love seat." The idea rang true and I was not longer worried, but when I glanced at my sleeping place the imaginary Haru had not moved. He was smiling invitingly and I shivered think about our last conversation on the phone.

"Ok, if you're sure." Rob put his hand on my shoulder to get my attention and I jumped. I must have been staring off into the distance.

Haru's POV

I sat on the edge of the table willing strength into my legs. _Come on God Damn it I have to get out of here._ Kyo put his book on the coffee table next to him to watch my attempt at standing. At Tohru's request he had come every day to sit with me. Yuki had come a few times as well but never at the same time. Gripping the edge of the examination table with my hands I slide my feet to the ground. I could feel the floor under my toes and the cold sent tingles up my legs.

"Come on." I whispered to myself as I eased my weight onto my legs. At first my knees wobbled and I thought I would fall. Kyo did as well so he moved to my side in case I needed help. But as I took my first step I felt the powerful muscles of my legs come back to life. I was still shaky but I could move on my own. "Get Hatori!" I wanted to jump for joy but I knew that wasn't a good idea. Instead I continued my route across the room and back feeling the energy come back bit-by-bit. Kyo nodded and went to find Hatori.

Hatori entered with his eye(s) on a clipboard and only glanced at my up right state. Nodding he threw me some normal clothes and left again. Kyo had followed him but didn't come back in.

"I'm gonna head off Haru. Do you need anything else?" He didn't look to excited about the fact that he had offered his services so I set him free.

"No, go home." He nodded and headed back to Shigure's house. I dressed and was out of Hatori's domain in five minutes tops and went back to my house. My mom was happy to see me but wouldn't leave me alone. She kept looking me over to make sure I was all right. "Enough already. If there was something wrong Hatori wouldn't have let me come home so stop." She looked hurt but didn't say anything. I rolled my eyes and entered my room where I searched for our last phone bill. Since my mom had accepted charges from Kyra's collect call I was going to attempt to call her back.

Titsugumi's Yacht

No POV

"Well they have to be on one of the nearby islands. Don't disappoint me again and find them!" Titsugumi growled at some henchmen. They bobbed their heads in understanding and proceeded to gather supplies, which they moved to the docking motorboat. "I want them back here no later then tomorrow, this is ridiculous," he practically spat in Danachi's face.

"I agree sir. I should have done something." Danachi's brownnosing nature had him trying to suck up yet again but Titsugumi just glared at him.

"Yes, you should have hired a more reliable body guard. If anything has happened to her I will kill you with my bare hands." With that Titsugumi stormed of into his office. When Danachi looked for a witness to vouch for him and the death threat he just received he only found an empty gallery.

Search Party boat

No POV

"Have you seen a picture of that girl we're suppose to find?" The bigger of the two henchmen asked the other.

"Yes sire bob, and she is one pretty little thing. Why do you ask Garrett?" The smaller henchmen asked as he scratched his stubbly chin.

"Well I was thinking you and I could have a little fun before we took her back to the ship. You know Pete, there are a lot of horrible thugs in the world that may have harmed the poor little brat before we saved her." Garrett snickered and lit a cigarette.

Rob's POV

She carefully made a wide birth around the bed to reach the bathroom with her toothbrush and paste in hand. I wasn't sure what made her so anxious but I decided to leave it alone. She was so tormented by past memories I didn't need to add to them. I was just hoping I didn't end up sleepwalking or something embarrassing like that.

"So Kyra, what do you want to do tomorrow?" I sat on the bed and bounced a few times. It was invitingly soft and I felt bad that she was going to sleep on a miniature sofa. She rinsed any remaining toothpaste from her mouth before answering.

"I don't know, what else is on the map for this island?" She proceeded to her next bedtime task by picking up a newly purchased comb and ran it through her silky hair. I imagined myself running my fingers through it but went she stopped I realized I had been staring.

"Oh um, well there is a little market place, and some nice sandy beaches. I'm afraid that is pretty much it. We picked the least touristy island of the bunch to end up on."

"Well it isn't really like I made a conscious effort to chose which island I ended up on and you just followed me." She was sitting on the love seat now arranging her sheets around herself just so.

"So what's the choice?"

"Let's go exploring, I bet there are a million things to do that only locals know about. It shouldn't be so hard."

Henchmen Search Party

"Excuse me sir, have you seen a girl with blonde hair with a tall muscular looking guy around here in the past few days?" Pete asked a shop owner.

"Yes, there were those kinds of peoples around here about four days ago yes." He replied with a smile. "They bought clothes with wired money."

"Bingo," Garrett smiled a disgusting smile and the shopkeeper hesitated feeling he had done the kids a miss service.

Morning

Kyra's POV

I opened my eyes to see light steaming from the window next to me. Tenderly I stretched my stiff joints and heard a few pops. Glancing around I saw Rob half falling out of the bed without a shirt on and his mouth hanging open. I stifled a laugh and stood from my makeshift bed. As quietly as possible I brushed my hair again and braided it. Then I chose my outfit for the day. When I reemerged for the bathroom Rob was sitting up on the bed looking around disoriented. His hair was sticking in every direction and I couldn't hold in the laughter.

"I wish I had a camera." I giggled at him and he turned but didn't look surprised.

"Morning," he yawned and stretched his arms above his head. I averted my gaze so as not to stare at his muscular chest.

"I'm going to go get some breakfast," I announced and head off. Rob nodded and got out of bed. HE was only wearing boxers and I felt my face flush as I averted my gaze even more. I practically ran out of the room as he came towards the bathroom.

Once downstairs I felt the blush fade as I looked for all the 'tourists' that had supposedly arrived the day before. Either they had all left already, were sleeping late, or that mischievous lady was playing games. Huffing I grabbed a bowl of fruit and went back upstairs.

The shower was running as I ate and Rob emerged shaved, showered and ready to go. It was a complete transformation from his sleepy self.

Exploring (still Kyra's POV)

There were a few little shops all around and I felt the need to go into everyone of them but quickly I saw Rob's feet dragging as I found one after the other.

"Why do we have to go into each shop if you aren't even going to buy anything?" He whined like a little kid.

"Are you not my body guard? Are If I had not jumped from our boat did you not say that you wouldn't have gotten so see anything?"

"Well, I meant I wouldn't get to sit on any beaches or something like that."

"Fine, you can lead the exploration for a while. Where to oh Captain."

"This way." Rob turned himself in a random direction and just kept walking. Eventually we came to a beautiful cove. It had emerald green trees and crystal blue water I felt tears prick with the beauty of it.

"Oh my god, this is so beautiful, you get to lead from now on." I sank to my knees and skimmed my fingertips across the water's surface leaving little ripples.

Rob's POV

She looked like a mermaid as she sat there next to the water. I was scared this was all just a dream and she would disappear when I awoke.

"I bet Momiji would love to see this. He always seems so light hearted but his tragic past always shows through, I bet seeing this beautiful place would put a genuine smile on his face for days, just with the memory of it. And Tohru would cry just looking at it. Kyo would scoff but would secretly be touched and Yuki, he would just stare at the beauty."

"What about Haru?" I asked knowing she had purposely left his name out of the group.

"It would depend on his mood. If he were in a good mood he would stare at it and find a poetic way to tell the story to everyone later. If he was in a bad mood I think he could rip that tree from the ground and hurl it into the pool without even registering what perfection he had ruined." She caressed a little buttercup swaying in the light breeze as she said it but she was being complete serious. I suspected there was a double meaning to her words but I didn't want to go into it.

"Let's go find another piece of paradise." I held my hand out to her and helped her from the ground.

All right everyone I just wrote a very long chapter, six pages in Microsoft word, a thank you. I have to write more to appease myself so don't fear, I'll come back eventually.


	48. Run

Well at least I know there are a few people reading still. Whatever, the show must go on.

Point of No Return

Sohma Estate

Haru's POV

"Hello, I'd like to ask you a few questions sir. Sir?" I quickly started when the phone was answered.

(A/N I don't know any Greek what so ever so I think I'm going to try out a little translator thing. Norwegian was the closest language I could find.) "Hvem er dette?" A gruff voice sounded inquisitive.

"Excuse me?" I felt an inkling that something was wrong but my brain just wouldn't accept the fact that we didn't speak the same language and my English skills were horrible at best. (A/N in English now) "You have looked some teenagers soon?" The sentence sounded awkward even to me and I doubted it made any sense.

"Do you mean 'have I seen teenagers lately'?" his accent was heavy but the words sounded right.

"Yes!" relief washed through me but I knew it would be short lived. "Girl with yellow hairy and with boy?"

He hesitated I assumed to attempt to translate my sentence but his continued silence made me feel anxious.

"Maybe, who asks?"

"Me am friend with she."

"Very well, yes I saw them a few days ago but not since." Anger surged, but not at him. At myself.

"Thank you, good bye."

"No problem." As I hung the phone up I didn't feel any better. So she had been there, but where was she now? I didn't think I could wait two weeks or how ever long to see her.

Greece

Rob's POV

We just wandered the island finding various little places to stop and rest and every time we found a new marvel Kyra would be moved. It took so little to make her smile, but what would it take to make her happy?

"You're staring at me again," she commented as we walked side-by-side.

"What do you have eyes in the back of your head?" I blushed slightly but turned just enough so she wouldn't notice.

"Yeah, that's why I fall so often, it's my amazing sight capabilities." We both chuckled as she stumbled over a tree root and righted herself.

"You did that on purpose to make your point."

"Did not!"

"Did too!" I ended my argument by sticking my tongue out at her.

"Really are you five, cause I've been getting this 'I'm a little boy trapped in a man's body' vibe from you every since we got here."

"Am I that transparent?" I fluttered my hands over my chest and pretended to swoon, but really angled myself so I took her down with me when I fell. At first it had started out as a joke but when I landed on top of her and looked down I couldn't help it. I leaned in to see if her lips were as soft as they looked. Her eyes widened for a second as she saw me move closer but before our lips touched she shoved me with all her strength. It got one of my shoulders off of her enough so she could pull herself free. Swiftly she stood with her arms hugging herself. I sat on the ground for a moment before standing. I felt embarrassed but not to bad, I figured I just caught her off guard, but the look she was giving me had warning bells jangling in my head.

"Don't ever, EVER touch me again." With that she spun on her heel and walked back in the direction we had come from, back to town. I stood rooted to my spot not really comprehending what had happened. _What's the problem?_ I thought bitterly to myself. _Does she think she's to good for me? Fine, she can go blow off some steam but I expect an explanation back at the b and b tonight._ I continued in the direction we had been going in towards the shore and more hidden places. Maybe that would help cool me off.

Kyra's POV

_That stupid, idiotic, nincompoop! Why did he try and do that? Ruin a perfectly good friendship, the jerk. _I was power-walking back to civilization so I could clear my head. I didn't even notice when I broke through the trees and was walking on a gravel path again. _Well, maybe it's my fault. I might just put a vibe out there that screams, I'm LONELY, MAKE YOUR MOVE! Guys just pounce on girls they think are emotionally unstable, ugh. I HATE THEM!_ As my anger died down I looked at my surroundings. I was in a part of town I hadn't been to yet. There were very few people on the street and everything looked darker, like there was a screen making the air here dingy. Feeling nervous I turned around to leave this place when I noticed him.

There was a man standing not twenty feet away from me, and I was positive I hadn't passed him. _He probably just came out of a store._ The logical part of my brain kept trying to tell me, but my animal instincts were screaming to get away from him at all costs. To avoid him I continued deeper into the dark neighborhood and occasionally I would glance over my shoulder. He was following me. _What the hell do I do! Shit shit shit shit shit!_ I was having a mental breakdown. I could feel his eyes on my back now.

"Der hun er! Hey De!" He was calling to me now so I stopped looking back to check if he was there, I wanted my options open if I had to run. His steps sped up so I broke into a run. As I went to round the corner a large man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth caught me around the stomach. All the air was forced from my lungs with the collision so I couldn't scream as they pulled me into a nearby warehouse.

Rob's POV

I sat in a grove fuming for a few minutes before I decided to head back. The trees didn't seem as inviting and the water as picturesque without Kyra's here to name them so. _I guess I was out of line trying to kiss her; she does love that Haru guy anyway. I wonder if she made it back ok?_ The hairs on the back of my neck stood up as this thought spread. I was here to protect her, why had I let her run off by herself? I was still being paid to keep her safe.

Leaping from my seat I dashed back towards the town. The sun was hot upon my back and sweat flowed into my shirt as I forced myself through the heat.

Kyra's POV

My heart was beating a mile a minute as I was pulled into the large empty room. There were a few lights dangling from wires, but the room was darker then it was outside. The larger man had eyes so dark they looked black as well as a cruel smile. He seemed more dangerous so I glanced at my other assailant. He was small in stature but muscular with ocean blue eyes and light brown hair. There was a hesitation in all of his movements as they pushed me into the center of the room.

"Really Garrett I think this is a really bad idea," he whispered to the bigger man and I hoped Garrett would listen.

"You don't call people by their real name when we are doing a covert mission, jeez. Now we have to make sure either she doesn't remember my name or make her know not to tell. Both involve a lot of pain on her part. Now why would you go and do that? You'll have to excuse my friend, this is his first capture." Garrett's voice was deep and rumbling and had my palpitating pulse stop for a minute then return faster than ever.

Rob's POV

Her footprints stopped at the edge of town, but in the dingy side of the town. I had carefully avoided taking her around here but it looked like she found it on her own. Great, just great. I thought I heard a yelp in the suppressed darkness but I wasn't sure if my mind was playing tricks. As the sun went down everything took on an evil visage and fear for Kyra made me start the search.

There were a lot of warehouses to look through but I wasn't going to stop until she was safe.

Sohma Estate

Akito's POV

_What to do. What to do? Everyone looks to me to make a decision, but the Kyra ordeal is very difficult._

"Master, here is your breakfast." A young woman came towards me bearing a tray of food. Her hair was an auburn color and it irritated me. _Why don't you have blonde hair?_ My irritation at her appearance must have been visible because she attempted to exit right away.

"Wait a minute. Come back here." She stumbled towards me and knelt respectfully. I moved to her side almost silently so she gasped when I gently stroked her face. _It isn't the same texture or shape as Kyra's_. I thought to myself. But when I closed my eyes it seemed that she had come back to me. "Oh how I've missed you. No one understands…"

"Um, what are you talking about?" My eyes popped open and the illusion was slaughtered. I swiftly slapped her across the face and shoved her away from me.

"Get out right now." I seethed with as much malice as I could. She stumbled from the room to shocked to cry out. When she was out of sight I moved back to the window and seated myself. Hatsuharu was working out in front of his house so I watched noting his speed, accuracy, and patience.

"Akito, did you strike the new maid?" Hatori was standing in my doorway when I glanced over my shoulder. I shrugged slightly and turned back to watch Haru. A sound must have alerted him that I was watching because he looked right at me before walking back into his house.

"Now look Hatori you ruined my afternoon show." He looked at me skeptically.

"How are you feeling today?"

"How would you feel if you were dying and there was nothing anyone could do?" I hissed at him as my temper flared.

"Well everyone is dying really and death is inevitable, we just have to appreciate the time we have." His words struck a cord as I remember Kyra talking to me about the same thing once, but he words were lost to me. "Where does it hurt the most?"

"My lower back and stomach," I muttered acting like a little child. I was surprised Hatori spoke to me in such a disrespectful manner, but it reminded me enough of Kyra that I didn't get angry over it.

Warehouse

Pete's POV

She looked terrified as Garrett stroked her hair and I felt knots tie me up inside. I hadn't wanted to do this anyway, why was I letting Garrett do this to a poor girl?

"Really, stop. I don't want to so this." I confessed and Garrett turned towards me.

"Fine, leave I'll find you when I'm done." He growled and turned back towards her. Her squeal of terror pushed me farther.

"Stop Garrett I won't let you do this to that poor girl. It's not human." The knife was so fast I didn't even see it until it was lodged in my throat.

"Stop it Garrett, stop it!" He mimicked at me as I sank to the floor. My last sight of anything was of the girl running away towards the door, then a few moments after Garrett lumbered after her. "Come back here you little slut!" Slowly the dark sank in and my vision blurred as my life drained away.

Rob's POV

Kyra burst through a door in front of me at a dead run and fought me when I caught her.

"Calm down, it's me." She wouldn't stop fighting me.

"We have to get out of here there's a guy with a knife and he just killed his friend." I didn't even weight for her words to sink in before I grabbed her hand and set off.

"Come back here you little slut!" A deep voice bellowed down the alley way and I felt anger slow my steps.

"No Rob, just keep going, he's armed!" She grabbed hold of my arm forcing me to follow. It didn't take long for us to reach a more populated area, but we didn't stop running until we were inside the police station.

Wow that chapter was action packed if I do say so. I must do three papers and a ton of other work, I'm off for the night.


End file.
